The Complicated Way To Be With You
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Sebuah pertempuran yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa terus berlangsung sampai saat ini. Chapter 18 is here! Maaf lama ga diupdet orz
1. Meeting an Angel

**A/N** : Hohoho… Fict ItaNeji niee… belum tahu bakal kubuat kaya apa… T.T jadi… silahkan baca yaaa!!! Di FF ini si Itachi berperan jadi pengemis… huahahahaha… kena _azab_ dia… Sori buat penggemar Itachi lho… :p _–ditimpuk fans Itachi- _Tapi jangan khawatir, karena Itachi juga dapet peran yang bagus sebenernya… huehehehehe… _-author ga jelas-_

Rating : T

Genre: Romance/Humor – _mungkin di beberapa chapter ada tambahan atau perubahan genre-nya :p (campur2 sih… huehehehe…)_

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter One : Meeting with An Angel_

Di jalan raya yang sibuk… tergeletaklah seorang pengemis yang kelaparan… walau di tengah jalan, mobil-mobil hanya melewatinya dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang tidak memperdulikannya.

_Aah… langit biru… kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati kelaparan… Apakah ini nasibku? Uchiha Itachi… si ganteng yang tiada duanya…_

Ia kembali memandang ke arah langit

_Ooh… Kami… apa ini azab dari klanku??? Yang telah kubunuh semuanya tanpa tersisa… oh… hebatnya saia… hanya saja masih ada 1 orang yang tidak kubunuh… oh… my otouto… where are yuuuu???_

Akhirnya ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya, lebih tepatnya tertidur, saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil 'Limosin' yang berhenti membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian… Seorang wanita berumur 20 tahunan keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri pemuda itu

"Hm? Ada orang? Di jalan lagi… kasihan juga ia ditelantarkan begitu saja…" batinnya prihatin

"Tolong bawa dia masuk ke dalam mobil…" perintah wanita itu

"Ha-I!"

Lalu sopir mobil itu segera melaksanakan perintah dari wanita itu. Mereka pergi disertai tatapan-tatapan 'orang itu sudah gila ya?' dari orang-orang lalu lalang yang melihat

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi terbangun. Ia kebingungan saat ia membuka matanya

_Hm… Apa…? Apa aku sudah mati??? Langitnya cerah sekali… silau… sebentar lagi pasti ada seorang malaikat yang menjemputku… Oh… my otouto… gut bai… _(Good bye)

"Ah… kau sudah bangun?" tanya wanita yang tadi menyelamatkannya; dalam pandangan Itachi, seorang malaikat…

Cantik sekali… tak kusangka malaikat itu secantik ini… 

"Tadi kau tergeletak di jalanan. Sedang apa kau di sa—"

"OH!!!! _MY ANGEL_!!!!!! BAWALAH AKU KE MANA PUN KAU MAU!!!! BAHKAN NERAKA SEKALI PUN!!! KALAU BERSAMAMU AKU TIDAK KEBERATAAANNN!!!!" seru Itachi sambil memeluk malaikat yang sebenarnya seorang wanita

"Lepass!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Kiss me_ pliiisss!!!!" mohon Itachi

"Ap—mfff!!!!!!!!!"

Yap… Itachi menciumnya…

"KURANG AJAAARR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru wanita itu

PLAK!!!!!!!!! Ia menampar Itachi…

"Aww!!!!" seru Itachi kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah "Lho??? Lho??? Mana malaikat yang tadi???" tanya Itachi menoleh kiri-kanan mencari-cari 'malaikat'-nya

"Ka… kamu ini… Masih mimpi apa? Perlu kutampar lagi?" ancam wanita itu dengan hawa membunuhnya

"E… tidak usah terima kasih…" kata Itachi ketakutan "Oh, iya… anda siapa ya?" tanyanya

"… tidakkah terlambat menanyakan hal itu sekarang?" tanyanya

"Hehehe… Sori deh… kan baru bisa bicara serius… maksudku agak serius sekarang…" kata Itachi tersenyum

"… yah… namaku 'Neji Hyuuga' dan sekarang ini kau berada di rumahku…" kata perempuan yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Neji Hyuuga'

"Neji? Kaya nama laki-laki aja…" gumam Itachi

"…"

"Tapi jangan khawatir… kau cantik kok, hehe!!!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?" tanya Itachi

"Paling masih 19 ato 20 tahun dia… sapa tahu bisa jadiin pacar, hehehe…" batin Itachi

"… 23 tahun…"

"EEEEHHH?!!!!! Padahal kelihatannya masih muda begitu!!!! Yang bener!!!!" seru Itachi kaget

"Terserah apa katamu…" kata Neji tidak peduli

"Kalo aku sudah 25 tahun sih…" kata Itachi tersipu sedikit

"EEEHH?!!!!!" _–gantian-_

"Kok 'Eh'?"

"Padahal tampangmu seperti om-om berusia sekitar 30 tahun…" kata Neji

"Eeeh!!!! Enak saja lu! Aku, Itachi Uchiha, yang super ganteng ini!!! Masih muda tahu!!!! Wajah masih bersih n' so pasti keren setiap saat—"

KRUYUUK…. Perut Itachi berbunyi

"Eh… maaf…hehehe…" kata Itachi

"terlalu semangat ngomong sih, kamu…" kata Neji

"Gomen…"

"… Kau lapar? Makanan sudah disediakan… ayo makan dulu…" ajak Neji "Tapi ganti bajumu dulu…" kata Neji sambil memandangi baju Itachi yang super kotor dan sudah sobek-sobek di mana-mana

"Eh? Boleh nih?" tanyanya

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak masalah…" kata Neji

"Iya deh… aku juga kelaparan sekali nih…" kata Itachi senang sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan "Belum makan seminggu lebih…" katanya

"Apa?!"

* * *

"Nyam… nyam… nyam… glek… glek… kraus… kraus… kriuk… kriuk… nyem… nyem… Uph!!!!"

Itachi tersedak…

"Ya ampun… nih minumnya…" kata Neji sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada Itachi

"Up… glek… glek… glek… ah… trims yah!!! Enak sekali makanan-makanan ini… sampai tidak bisa menahan diri… hehehe…" ujar Itachi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"… sepertinya begitu…" gumam Neji sambil melihat setumpuk piring-piring yang menggunung, bekas makanan Itachi tadi sampai sekarang

"Oh… iya… Kenapa kau menolongku??? Perasaan tadi orang-orang hanya menghiraukanku… tapi kamu malah menolongku… nyem… nyem…" tanya Itachi sambil melanjutkan makannya

"Yah… kenapa ya?" tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil

"Yah… kalau tidak mau jawab tidak masalah… tapi terima kasih atas makanannya lho…" kata Itachi berterima kasih kepada penolong sekaligus penyelamatnya _–apa bedanya sih???-_

"hn…"

"Oh… kecuekannya mengingatkanku pada _my_ _otouto_…" batin Itachi sambil memandangi Neji

CKREK… 

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki ruangan itu," 'Koyuki'-san, ada pekerjaan untukmu…" katanya

"… baiklah…" jawab Neji, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Itachi "Kau… mau ikut?" tanyanya

"Tentu! Aku akan mengikutimu ke mana saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku!!!" ujar Itachi

"… Ngaco… Tolong siapkan mobil…" perintah Neji

"Baik! Jangan lama-lama yah…" lalu orang itu pun pergi

"Siapa itu?" tanya Itachi

"Managerku… 'Sasori'…" kata Neji sambil mulai memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakainya

"oo… dia masih muda sekali untuk menjadi manager…" ujar Itachi

"Jangan salah… walau tampangnya begitu, ia sudah berumur 32 tahun" kata Neji

"Demi wajahku yang ganteng ini… kau serius?!!!"

"Serius…"

"wajah gantengnya? Ga salah? Yah… mungkin memang sedikit ganteng sih…_-blush-_" batin Neji

"Hm… Tapi… kok Koyuki-san…?" tanya Itachi sambil memandangi Neji dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

"Itu nama yang kupakai untuk dunia model… 'Koyuki Akahashi'…" jelas Neji

"Ooh… begitu ya…"

"Seperti katamu tadi…" gumam Neji

"E?"

"Namaku seperti nama laki-laki…"

"Erm… ma… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Keluar…"

"Eh?"

"KELUAR!"

"Ka… Kau marah padaku?!!!" seru Itachi kaget sekaligus ketakutan kalau ia dibenci oleh perempuan berusia 23 tahun itu

"…" Neji memandangi Itachi dengan bingung

"Plis… jangan benci akuuu…." Mohon Itachi

"Keluar…" ulang Neji

"Pliiisss!!!!!!"

"Kau salah paham tahu…" ujar Neji menghela nafas

"E?"

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu tahu "

"Oh… maaf… hehehe… kupikir kau marah tentang yang tadi… hehehe…" kata Itachi lega

"KELUAR!!!"

* * *

_Di dalam mobil Neji yang super mewah…_

"Woah… Wow!!! Waaa… Oooh!!!! Heee…Huwaaahh!!! Wiiii…."

"Itachi…"

"Ya, Neji-chan?"

"Bisa diam sedikit tidak?" tanya Neji merasa terganggu, sejak tadi Itachi mondar-mandir di dalam mobilnya

"Hehehe… tidak pernah naik mobil seperti ini sih…" kata Itachi

"Iya sih… tapi jangan _over-react_ gitu dong!" ujar Neji

"Maap…" kata Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan duduk… manis…

"btw, soal namamu tadi itu—"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan…"

"Iya, tapi namamu lumayan unik…" kata Itachi

"Unik?"

"Misalnya saja… Ne-chan!!!"

"Aku bukan kakakmu—"

"Ji-chan!!!!"

"Aku bukan kakek-kak—"

"Tuh, unik-kan??? Huehehehehe…" kata Itachi nyengir

"Teme…"

"Hehehehe… enaknya kupanggil apa yaaa??? Hyuu-chan??? Ga-chan??? _–itu buat Gaara kalee…-_ HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……………" Itachi ngakak

"Panggil seperti biasa aja…"

"Kalau begitu, Neji-chan!!!!" kata Itachi

"_Up to you_ lah… yang penting ga aneh-aneh…" kata Neji pasrah Oh, ya… kenapa kau bisa tergeletak di jalanan begitu?" tanya Neji

"Hm? Oh, iya… yah… karena aku tidak punya uang!" kata Itachi

"Hanya itu?" tanya Neji

"Kau ini… kaya menginterogasi orang aja…"

"Eh? Aku tidak—"

"Oh, Aku tahu!!! Kau suka padaku kan???"

"TID—"

"Karena itu kau bertanya segala sesuatu tentangku!!!! Hahahaha!!!! Aku memang ganteng…" ujar Itachi bangga "Karena kau _my ang_—"

"… TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU TAHUUU!!!!!" teriak Neji sebal karena daritadi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara

"Oow… 'my angel' jangan kejam begitu dong…" kata Itachi nyengir

"M… My ANGEL?!!!"

"Iya! Karena pertama kali aku melihatmu sebagai seorang malaikat!" jelas Itachi sambil nyengir

"Lu mau kulempar keluar mobil ini?!" ancam Neji

"Iya… ya enggaklah… aku duduk manis n' _mingkem_ deh…" kata Itachi nyengir kuda

"hh…" Neji menghela nafas

_Sesampainya di tempat kerja Neji_

"Ah! Koyuki-chan !!! Kau sudah sampai? Ayo segera ganti baju… ehm… siapa orang di belakangmu itu?" tanya orang itu, yang kurang lebih adalah produser dari kumpulan foto kali ini

"Selamat siang… Ini teman saya, Itachi Uchiha…" kata Neji, sebagai 'Koyuki', sambil memperkenalkan Itachi

"_Yorosku_…" kata Itachi

"Ya… Koyuki silahkan bersiap…" kata sang produser

"Baik!"

"Sepertinya orang itu bisa kupakai… Dia agak mirip dengan 'orang itu'…" batin produser

"Hei, Sasori, anak itu dari mana?" tanya produser itu pada manager Koyuki

"Dia?" Sasori memandangi Itachi "Dia itu tadinya adalah seorang… pengemis, kupikir… dan ia ditemukan oleh Koyuki dan dibawa kemari…" jelas Sasori

"Hmm… Koyuki memang tidak bisa ditebak kemauannya yah…"

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawab Sasori, mengangguk

"Begini…"

* * *

"Waah… Neji-chan! Kau cantik sekaliii!!!!" seru Itachi terkagum-kagum

"Ssstt… Nanti orang luar bisa tahu nama asliku!!!" bisik Neji memperingatkan Itachi

"Ehehe… sori Koyuki-san… Cantik juga kalau kamu pake baju ini ya?" puji Itachi sambil memandangi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Neji

"Bi… Biasa aja kok…" kata Neji memalingkan mukanya dari Itachi, tersipu

"Hehehe… Kapan mulainya nih??? Mau lihat… hehehe…" kata Itachi tidak sabaran

"…"

* * *

_Selesai pengambilan gambar…_

"Waah… seru sekali… kau cantik sekali tadi…" puji Itachi

"…" wajah Neji memerah

"Ehem… Itachi-san, kemari sebentar…" panggil Sasori

"E? Ada apa, ada apa???" tanya Itachi, seperti anak kecil saja…

"Begini… Produser itu tertarik padamu dan dia—"

Belum selesai Sasori berbicara, Itachi sudah memotongnya

"APA?!!!! Sori ya! GUA GA MINAT SAMA OM-OM KAYA GITU!!!! IKH!!!! GA MAUUU!!!!! SASO-CHAN… BILANGIN AKU GA MAU!!! PLIIISSS!!!! ONEGAIII!!!!!! I BEG YOUUU!!!!"

Suara Itachi menggelegar di studio itu, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

"URUUUSAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasori kesal

Kali ini suara Sasori lah yang menggelegar di studio itu

"E?"

"Yare-yare… Itachi-san… lagi-lagi kau salah paham…" ujar Neji geleng-geleng kepala

"Kok?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang innocent-nya

"Baka!!!! Maksudnya, dia itu memintamu menjadi model!!! Bukan jadi… _gebetan_ gitu!!!!" Jelas Sasori

"Mikirin aja sudah merinding… Bweh…" batin Sasori

"Ooh… gi… gitu ya… lega deh…" kata Itachi

"Baka…"

"Oh, iya… soal model itu… aku disuruh apa?" tanya Itachi

"Model ya model… kaya si Koyuki tadi tuh…" jelas Sasori

"ooh…"

"Kau tertarik?" tanya Sasori

"Boleh deh!!!!" Itachi mengangguk

"EH?!!" Koyuki kaget

"Kenapa, Ko? Aku ga punya uang… jadi siapa tahu aja dapet duit… hehehe…"

"Astaga…"

Begitulah… akhirnya Itachi pun setuju untuk menjadi model dan ia untuk sementara akan tinggal bersama Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh iya… Ini adalah pasangan pengambilan gambarmu besok…" kata Sasori sambil memberikan selembar foto pada Itachi

"Di… Dia…!"

Itachi kaget karena pasangannya itu tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri… 'Sasuke Uchiha', model TOP yang sedang membanjiri majalah-majalah baru-baru ini… Itachi Uchiha dan Neji Hyuuga sebagai Koyuki Akahashi… apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Juga Sasuke, adik Itachi

_To Be Continue…_

* * *

**A/N**: Terima kasih sudah membaca FF saia yang ini… ini ttg ItaNeji… tapi Neji ceritanya perempuan, walo genre-nya ada Romance, tapi kali ini belum begitu kelihatan , hehehe… Kira-kira mau digimanain ya? Ita bunuh Sasu, ato… Apa malah kebalik??? Ato berdamai??? Huahahahaha… _-ditimpuk para pembaca-_ Baca saja FF saia di chapter berikutnyaa!!! Jaaa neee!!! Mata!!!!

_(Beri ide n' review anda yaaaa)_

_**Attention **_: Sori kalo FF ini di-update agak lama, gara-gara lagi ulum nih… T.T Nge-post juga _in middle of_ ulum… hehehe… Sori but thanks for reading this FF of mine!!!! XD


	2. Forgotten Past

**A/N**: Hoh… maap buat keterlambatan update… tapi karena ulum udah selese baru bisa post nih FF, walo sebenernya dah selese waktu tengah ulum sih… hehehe… well… happy reading!!!

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 2:Forgotten Past_

"Jadi… yang kau barusan katakan padaku adalah pasanganmu itu adalah adikmu sendiri?" tanya Neji

"uhm…" Itachi mengangguk

"Jangan bercanda… mana mungkin adikmu seorang model Top begitu, sedang kau hanya seorang pengemis… awalnya…" kata Neji melirik ke arah Itachi

"OK… aku sendiri tidak percaya kalo otouto-ku itu Top model… walo pun aku pernah melihatnya di beberapa majalah…" keluh Itachi

"O…ke… aku mungkin bisa percaya… karena… kalau kulihat-lihat, kalian memang ada persamaannya sih…" ujar Neji sambil membuka-buka majalah dan melihat Sasuke di salah satu halaman buku itu

"Apa… dia lupa ya???" gumam Itachi

"Kita lihat saja besok…" kata Neji tersenyum licik

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok… fufufu… ini akan menjadi menarik…" batin Neji

* * *

"OK, ini kamarmu untuk sementara… kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja…" kata Neji sambil mempersilahkan Itachi masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dan beberapa pakaian ganti sudah disiapkan seakan-akan tahu kalau Itachi akan tinggal di rumahnya

"Uh… apa yang bisa kukatakan… terima kasih banyak ya!!!!" seru Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Sudah… Jangan tidur malam-malam… besok kau akan bekerja kan?"

"Baik!"

"Sudah ya… aku pergi dulu… jaa…" pamit Neji

"Daahh!!!! Terima kasih banyakk!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Neji

Setelah melihat perempuan itu pergi, ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berlari ke arah tempat tidur, merebahkan dirinya dengan santainya

"Aah… Inilah hidup…" gumam Itachi

_Otouto-ku… Sasuke… sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu… aku ragu kalau kau bisa memaafkanku tentang yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu… juga semua teman-teman se-klan kita…_

Flash Back

"AYAH!!! IBU!!!!"

"Sasuke jangan masuk!!!" teriakan Ibu Sasuke terdengar dari dalam rumahnya

Sasuke kaget, tapi ia tetap saja membuka pintu rumahnya…

"AYAH?!!! IBU?!!!"

Seseorang terlihat dari kegelapan… 'Itachi Uchiha'… Orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya…

"Kakak!!! Ayah dan ibu kenapa?! Siapa yang sebenarnya yang—"

TAK!!!! Belum selesai kata-kata Sasuke, sebuah shuriken menancap di pintu, menggores lengan Sasuke "Ukh…"

"Adikku yang bodoh…"

"….!!!!"

FB Opp…

_Setelah itu… ukh… aku tidak mau mengingatnya… Tidak yang itu…_

Itachi membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dan akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Itachi-san… Itachi-san…!!!!" panggil Neji

"Uuh???"

"Bangun!!!!" seru Neji

"Kau!!!! MY ANGEEELLL!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil memeluk Neji

"GLEKH… Kejadian ini kan…" _(Batin Neji)_

"Kiss me p—"

PLAKK!!!! Sebelum hal itu terjadi… Neji sudah menampar Itachi terlebih dahulu…

"Eh?! APA?!! APA??!!! ADA APA???!!!" Itachi kaget lalu menoleh kiri-kanan

"Apa… Apa… Hampir aja kau mengulang hal yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin!" seru Neji, wajahnya memerah sedikit

"Oh… Neji? Lagi-lagi… Padahal aku bermimpi malaikatku…" gumam Itachi kecewa

"Apa yang kau katakan???" tanya Neji dengan raut wajah penuh ancaman dan tampang membunuh

"Ee… tidak ada kok… hehehe…" kata Itachi, ketakutan

"… Cepat ganti bajumu… kita akan segera berangkat…" pinta Neji sambil berjalan ke arah pintu

"Uhm… Neji-chan…"

"Apa?" tanya Neji, tetap berjalan

"Aku boleh mandi dulu kan???" tanya Itachi

"…" Neji berhenti

* * *

"HUAAAHH!!!!!! KEJAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Itachi sambil guling-guling di lantai mobil

"…" Neji hanya diam

"Masa aku harus dimandiin segalaa!!!!!! _-blush-_ Akukan bukan anak kecil lagi!!!!!! HUAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil menangis bohongan

Neji menghela nafas, "Hadapi sajalah…"

"TIDAAAK!!!!! HARGA DIRIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Sesampainya di studio_

"Ah!!!! Akhirnya kau tiba juga!!!!" seru produser yang kemarin

"Selamat si… eh… pagi" sapa Itachi gugup

"So… dia yang akan menjadi pasanganku hari ini ya?"

"Ah! 'Sasuke'!!!! Benar sekali inilah orangnya!!!! Dia ini—"

"Uchiha Itachi…"

"Eh? Kalian kenal 1 sama lain???" tanya produser itu dengan bingung

"Uchiha…Sasuke… benarkah itu kau?"

"Benar… Itachi? Benarkah itu kau?"

"Em… Iya…"

"Duh… jangan-jangan dia masih marah sama aku… tapi biarlah… dibunuh Otouto-ku sendiri juga tidak buruk kok…" batin Itachi

"Oh! Begitu ya! Jadi ini pasanganku hari ini, ya? Halo, salam kenal!" sapa Sasuke dengan riang

"WHAT?!!" _(Batin Itachi)_

"Ya betul, tapi kamu kok bisa tahu namanya?" tanya produser itu

"Ckckck… 'Pak pro', kalo mau bekerja sama dengan orang lain, kita harus tahu namanya dong! Bersikap profesional dikitlah!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!" Ujar Sasuke semangat

"Uh… kamu… masih ingat aku?" tanya Itachi gugup

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan

_**JEDEERRR!!!!**_ _–efek guntur-_ "WHAT!!!! Dia lupa?!!!" batin Itachi shock

"Demi hidupku yang paling berharga di seluruh jagad raya ini!!!! Kau tidak ingat my oto...hmph...!!!"

Sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya Neji membungkamnya

"Eh? Oto... apa?" tanya Sasuke

"O... _otomodachi _(teman) maksud dia... aha... ahahahaha..." kata Neji

"Ooh..."

"wew... untung dia masih polos..." batin Neji

"PUAH!! Kau… benar-benar tidak ing—"

"Hei!!!!!"

Belum selesai Itachi berbicara seorang pemuda berambut pirang, jabrik datang, memotong kata-kata Itachi

"Sasuke!!!!! Kau bekerja di sini ya!!!!" sapa pemuda itu dengan riang sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke DKK

"Hei, Naruto!!!!" sapa Sasuke

"Eh… Dia… 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang itu bukan ya?" batin Neji

"Maaf, tapi benarkah kau Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Neji penasaran

"Ya! Kau tahu aku?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya pernah melihat di majalah sih… ternyata kau bekerja di sini juga ya…" ujar Neji

"Begitulah… Kau manis juga… siapa namamu?"

"Ee… Ne… maksudku… Koyuki Akahasi! Salam kenal!!!!" ujar Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Koyuki ya? Halo, aku Uzumaki Naruto! Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Iya…"

"Ehm… Baik! Jangan buang waktu lagi! Sasuke! Itachi! Segera ganti baju kalian!" seru Sang produser yang daritadi dicuekkin

"Baiklah… Hei, Itachi… Semoga kita berhasil!" kata Sasuke dengan polosnya

"… Ya…"

"Dia… lupa?" batin Itachi sedikit kecewa, tapi juga lega karena suatu hal

Lalu mereka berdua segera ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji

"Kalau boleh tanya… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan

"Eh? Kenapa yaaa??? Kebetulan kali ya???"

Neji kebingungan "Maksudmu?"

"Ehehehe… sori… sori… bingung ya?"

"…"

Author : Aku juga ikutan bingung neeh… _-lari ditimpuk pembaca-_

"Aku hanya menunggu temanku saja kok…" kata Naruto

"Ooh… kalian tinggal bersama ya?" tanya Neji

"Yah… begitulah…"

"Selain itu katanya kamu tinggal bersama Sasuke sejak kecil ya?" tanya Neji

"Uhm… tidak bisa kuingat kapan, tapi… ya. Kami sudah tinggal bersama sejak kecil…" kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat lebih jauh lagi

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Neji ingin tahu

"… dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya… dia pingsan dan saat bangun ia tidak ingat apa pun kecuali namanya sendiri…" kata Naruto

"Lupa…?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu… tapi… lebih tepatnya, sepertinya ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan…" kata Naruto

"Hem…"

"Oh, iya! Sepertinya ia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingat mempunyai seorang kakak… entah laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi yang pasti ia mempunyai seorang kakak…" ujar Naruto

"Begitukah…"

"Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Itachi bahwa Sasuke adalah adiknya memang benar, yah? Tapi adiknya sendiri ingin melupakannya… ckckck…" batin Neji

Tak lama setelah itu Itachi dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruang ganti, memakai setelan yang hampir sama tapi berbeda polanya _(bayangkanlah sesuai imajinasimu)_

"Ah! Kalian sudah tiba!!!! Ayo kita mulai pemotretannya!" seru Produser itu

"Wah… keren… Top model memang beda yah… sedang Itachi-san… uhm… _-blush-_" _(Batin Neji)_

"Hoo… pendatang baru itu tidak jelek juga… tapi… rasanya ada kemiripan antara dia dengan Sasuke… hm…" batin Naruto

"Mohon bantuannya ya!" seru Sasuke

"Yosh… berpose yang bagus yah!" ujar photographer-nya

* * *

Selesai pemotretan… di dalam mobil Neji 

"Hmph… ternyata kau bisa juga menjadi model…" sindir Neji

"…Iya sih… tapi…. tapi…"

"Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Gayanya gaya _power ranger_ gitu!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_-bayangkan sendiri…-_

"Kan aku tidak tahu!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi malu

"Ya… ya… ya… tapi… tapi… HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Cih… lain kali aku ga bakal mau kerja sama PG (Photographer) itu lagi!" seru Itachi kesal

"Hehehe… kudengar, photographer itu maniak Power Ranger lhoo… HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" ujar Neji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Puh!!!! KESAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahaha!!!! Hmph… oh iya… btw, aku mendapat sedikit informasi dari Naruto tentang Sasuke yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai adikmu tuh…" Kata Neji

"Eh?! Kasih tahu!!!!"

"Ga mau!"

"Eeeehh!!!!"

"Canda…" Neji nyengir

"Huh…" Itachi menggembungkan pipinya

"Yah… Begini lho…"

Lalu Neji menceritakan segalanya yang dikatakan Naruto, kecuali tempat tinggalnya karena Naruto sendiri tidak menyebutkan di mana dan ia juga tidak sempat bertanya

"… jadi… dia memang benar-benar tidak ingat ya…" keluh Itachi

Neji mengangguk " sepertinya memang begitu… lagi pula ia sedikit pun tidak bertanya tentang hal itu padamu kan?" tanya Neji

"Iya sih… tapi dia itu tidak sebodoh itu… jelas-jelas nama margaku dan dia sama… tapi… tapi… dia tidak ingat…" kata Itachi sedih + kecewa + lega –_lha?-_

"Tabah… tabah…" kata Neji sambil menepuk punggung Itachi

"Huaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY ANGEL BANTUIN DOOONGG!!!" seru Itachi sambil memeluk Neji

_**BUAK!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Hih!!!! Main peluk aja!!!!!! Lagian siapa 'my angel' yang kau maksud itu!!!!" seru Neji dengan mukanya yang memerah

"Eeeh… tentu saja kamuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi

"Cape deee…"

"Minta ciuumm!!!!" mohon Itachi

"Cium aja sapi…"

"eeeehh??!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Begitulah… mereka terus saja berdebat tentang hal-hal yang 'bodoh' dan sebagainya.

* * *

"Sasukeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto nyaring

"Hei! Jangan teriak-teriak!!! Ini masih di studio!" seru Sasuke

"Iya… iya… btw, pasangan pemotretanmu tadi itu marganya sama denganmu lho… kau ingat siapa dia?" tanya Naruto

"… tidak… tapi… rasanya aku agak nyaman di dekatnya…" kata Sasuke

_**JEDEERR!!!!!!!! **_"Bahaya tuuh!!!!!! Jangan-jangan kamu itu—"

**BUK!!!!**

"Woi!!!! BAKA!!!!!! Jangan pikir aku suka sama dia tahu!!!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke kesal "Lagi pula dia itu Laki-laki!!! LAKI-LAKI!!!!" seru Sasuke menekankan kata 'laki-laki'

"Aw… Iyaa… terserahlah… tapi aku melihat beberapa kemiripan denganmu…" ujar Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya

"Mungkinkah dia… kakakku?"

Naruto mengangguk "Siapa tahu… Eh… tanya sama Koyu-chan aja!" seru Naruto

"Ko…yu??"

"Itu loh… perempuan yang bersama Itachi tadi!!!! Siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu!!!" seru Naruto

"… kadang untuk hal seperti ini otakmu bisa jalan yah?" kata Sasuke nyengir

"Hei!!!!! NGEJEK NIH??!!!!!" tanya Naruto kesal

"Hehehe… kamu memang gampang dibodohi!!!!" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

"SASUKEE TEMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Begitulah… mereka merencanakan untuk mendatangi rumah Koyu-chi alias Neji. Apa Neji akan mangatakan semuanya pada mereka atau… ia tetap berpihak pada Itachi? Saksikan FF berikutnya!!!! _–emang TV?-

* * *

_

"Huachim!!!!!!!!!" _(Neji)_

"Sakit?" tanya Itachi

"Enggak… Cuma bersin…"

"Tularin ke aku ajaaa" kata Itachi senang sambil berlari _slow motion _ke arah Neji

_**BUAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi mental…

* * *

Kasih ide demi... apa lagi yaaa XD wkakakakaka...

_Btw untuk pose modelnya ga ada ide… jadi kalo noraqs ya sori… :p_


	3. Beginning to the truth

**A/N**: Hah… nih FF gua buatnya agak ngebut juga yah… sudah chapter 3… Makasih karena kalian masih membaca FF ini n' sudah review!! Sori di chapter lalu belum saia balas Review anda semua… T.T Jadi sekalian aja ya

**Chapter 1**

_-Crazy-AneH-GirL_

nape? Aneh ya??? Hehehe…

_Nicegirl_

SeANEH itu kah? Namanya Cuma ngambil secara random kok huehehehe……. Nulis yang bener! Lain kali males baca lagi :p pesenanmu terlalu banyak, minta yang lain sono T T'

_Sasunaruislove_

Makacih! Hehehe… pecinta Itachi ya? Nanti kalo mati aku bakal diapain neh??? _-ditendang mental sampe Eropa. Ga bisa lanjutin penpik ni dong wkakakak…..- _(ngakak guling2)

No prob, ga bakal gua buat mati, hanya disiksa… muahahahahaha!!!!!! _-ditimpuk-_

_inuzuka aufa_

Kadang aku juga setuju… Itachi keriputan seh _–ngakak guling, dilemparin sendal sama fans Itachi-_

_Cinnamon Cherry_

Neji ce tulen di penpik ini… Itachi? Funky toh _–ngakak guling2- _Sori karena Saso-chan kagak muncul di chapter 2 T.T Di sini gua munculin koq, hehehe……. _(btw, Sasori ga punya Istri kalee…)_

_Andrew-kun_

Nggak ah… lagi pengen menjadikan dia cewe hehehe… :p

**Chapter 2**

_EnMA-chan_

Kuusahakan!!! Thanks! XD

_inuzuka aufa_

Sekali lagi, setuju _–ngakak guling2-_

_Naix_

Dasar! Situ ini! Penpik anda sendiri mana nyyoo??? Sekali lagi (n' lagi, n' lagi, n' lagi n'…… _-lemes, ga kuat ngetik-_) minta ma yang laen!!! -.-

Thanks for the reviews!!!! XD Onto the story!

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 3: Beginning to the Truth_

DRAP…. DRAP…. DRAP….

"Wah… Waktu tinggal di sekolah dan latihan _shuriken_, tak terasa hari sudah gelap" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya

Seseorang yang tak terlihat bagai bayangan tampak mengawasi Sasuke dengan tajam dari atas tiang listrik. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di sekitarnya

"… Apa? Barusan… aku merasa ada sesuatu…" batin Sasuke. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya

"!!!" Sasuke terkejut saat ia melihat orang-orang yang memakai baju ber-icon klan Uchiha di belakangnya semuanya terbaring tak bernyawa di tanah

"Ada apa sebenarnya?!" batin Sasuke panik, sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya

"AYAH!!! IBU!!!!"

"Sasuke jangan masuk!!!" Teriakan Ibu-nya terdengar dari dalam rumahnya

Sasuke kaget, tapi ia tetap saja membuka pintu rumahnya, dengan takut-takut…

"AYAH?!!! IBU?!!!"

Seseorang terlihat dari kegelapan… Orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya…

"Kakak!!! Ayah dan ibu kenapa?! Siapa yang sebenarnya yang—"

_TAK!!!!_

Belum selesai kata-kata Sasuke, sebuah shuriken menancap di pintu, menggores lengan Sasuke "Ukh…"

"Adikku yang bodoh…"

"….!!!!"

* * *

"Sa…su… Sa… su…kee!!!! SASUKEEEE-TEMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto

"Glek!!!!! Ap… Apa…?"

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya

"Mi… mimpi…" gumamnya

"Woi! Sasuke, kau kenapa? Mimpi?" tanya Naruto khawatir karena daritadi Sasuke terus-terusan mengigau

"… tapi… begitu nyata… Orang itu… kakakku? Siapa… dia? Aku tidak ingat…"

_NYUT!_

"Ukh… kepalaku…"

"Hei! Sasuke!!! Serius!!! KAU KENAPA?!!!!!!!"

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Sasuke lemah

"Jangan buat orang khawatir tahu!!!! Dasar! Merep—"

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto 

"GLEK!!! Ap…a?!!!! TEMEE!!!! Ngapain kamu!" kata Naruto kaget

"Maaf… Naruto… tapi… sebentar saja…"

"Ho… hoi! Kau kenapa?!"

"Aku… takut! Benar-benar takut mengingat kejadian dulu!!!!!" seru Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Air matanya menetes

"Sasuke… jangan takut… itu Cuma mimpi…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke

"… ma…af…"

"… Sasu… ternyata… bisa semanis… ini?" batin Naruto _–hehehehe…-_

_Author : Waaa!!!! Yaoi!!! Yaoi!!! –lari ditimpukkin pembaca-_

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain daan…………………….. (!!!!!!!!)

_GRUUU……._

"wah… laper nih…" kata Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi

_GUBRAK!!!! JEDER!!!!! GLUNDUNG!!!!!!! BRRUAAAKK!!!!! BRUKKKK!!!!!! _

"La…per? Be… Begitu ya…" batin Naru kecewa dikit… _-padahal dia sendiri pernah mau bilang si Sasu ntu kagak normal… alias gay (chapter 2) wkakakaka……-_

Mood ancur deh…:p

_Author : Sejak kapan aku bilang ini jadi fict yaoi?! -dihajar pembaca-_

"Oh iya… Katanya mau ke rumah Koyuki… Kapan, dobe?" tanya Sasu

"Jangan panggil DOBE!!!!!!!!!"

"Kalau begitu kapan?!" tanya Sasu mulai ga sabaran

"Setahun lagi…"

"…" Sasu merengut

"…" Naru nyengir

"DOBEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TEMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**GUBRAK!!!!! JEDERR!!!!! CHIDORIII!!!!!! GYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUBRAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!! JEDUAKKK!!!!!!!!! CKIIITTT!!!!!!!!! AWWW!!!!!!! GELEEGAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUACHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_GUBRAK_

Begitulah akhirnya… setelah selesai…

"… sial… kau ini… hh… mau… hh.. hh… membunuhku apa?" tanya Naruto terengah-engah

"Bukannya… hh… kamu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Sial… kalo ga selaper ini bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah dia… huhh…" batin Sasuke

"Hmph! Kamu tahu! Teme!!!"

"Baka… sudahlah… mau kapan ke sana?" tanya Sasuke _–back to topic awal-_

" … Ini hari Sabtu… besok kau ada kerjaan Sasu?" tanya Naruto

"Bisa kuliburkan…" kata Sasuke dengan santainya

"Eeh? Jangan!!!! Tetap kerja saja! Nanti kita cari waktu lain saja!!!" ujar Naruto

"Huhuhu… kau ini memang benar-benar gampang dibodohi…" kata Sasuke nyengir

"GLEP… Sa… Sasuke?! Kau bohong lagi, ya?!!!!!" seru Naruto kesal

"Salahmu sendiri tertipu…"

"Ugh!!!!!!!!! Setelah ini, kau akan kucarikan kerja berlipat ganda!!!!" seru Naruto

"Jangan bohong, _dobe_!"

"Yay!!!! Sasu akan bekerja seminggu penuh!!!!" _–Naruto chibi menari-nari-_

"Enak saja!!!!!! Kalau beneran, Nanti aku berhenti sekalian baru tahu!!!"

"Iya… iya… Bohong… bohong… huahahahaha!!!!"

"Dasar DOBE!"

"Sudah… sudah… habis ini kau ada kerjaan toh? Nanti malem aja kita telepon Koyu-chan!"

"hn…" itulah jawaban Sasuke, entah ya atau tidak… yee!!! Mana ekspresinya???

* * *

"I…….TA…….CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WUAAHH!!!! GOMEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SIALAAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ITACHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! SINI LOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MAMIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi??? Begini lho…

_10 menit lalu…_

"Neji… kamu di mana?" panggil Itachi

"…" Rumahnya bagaikan kuburan… sangat sepi n' tidak bersuara

"_Sunyi senyaapp……. Malam ku— _HEI?! Siapa bilang ini malam Natal?!" ujar Itachi, sendiri nyanyi, sendiri yang kesel… _-yare-yare-_

"tumben… apa karena ini hari Sabtu semuanya meliburkan diri?" batinnya _–masa seh?-_

"hhhmm… _-narik nafas kuat-kuat- _NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Itachi

"NEEEEEEEJIIIIIII……….. NEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIII………… NEEEEEEEEEEE………… JIIIIIIIII……….. neeee…… jiiiiiii……… jiiiiii…….. jiii……..iii……." begitulah gema-nya

"HHUH!!!! Mana orang-orang di rumah ini?!!!!!!" seru Itachi kesal

Lalu Itachi yang kesal berjalan menuju kamar Neji. Dia memang pernah diperingatkan untuk tidak memasuki kamar Neji. Pernah ia mencoba sekali… tapi yang ia dapat adalah sandal, sisir, handuk, DLL; semuanya dilempar.Tapi kali ini ia saking kesalnya menuju kamarnya dan berniat untuk masuk. Saat sampai di depan ruangannya ia sudah melihat beberapa papan peringatan agar tidak ada seorang pun masuk kecuali yang berkepentingan… Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan menghiraukan peringatan itu; walau sudah memakai topi proyek pembangunan, 'utamakan keselamatan'_ –wehehehehe…… sejak kapan dia punya?!-_ Ia memutar pegangan pintunya, pintu terbuka dan ia berjalan masuk

"Neji… kau Di dalam?"

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban. Itachi tetap berusaha mencarinya. Ia berjalan melihat-lihat kamarnya

"Waah… mewah bener… sapa dulu… _'my angel'_ sih… huehehehehe……" batin Itachi nyengir

Lalu akhirnya ia mencapai pintu di kamar Neji yang terlihat paling… mewah,paling keren, paling TOP, paling Hebat, Paling gede… paling… paling… _-semaput ga kuat nulis-_ (yang pasti paling bagus) dari pintu-pintu yang lain

"Seperti dilapisi emas murni aje…" gumam Itachi

_CKREEEK……_

"Ne—"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" _–Itachi mimisan-_

"WHAT?! Tempat sepertin ini adalah kamar mandi?!!!! Mewah bangeeet!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyaaaa!!!!!! Ada Nejiiii ……. Seksi bo…" batin Itachi kaget sambi menutupi muka n' matanya juga hidungnya, walo masih curi-curi lihat, membisikkan kata '_lucky…_' dengan pelan

"KELUARRRRR KAU!!! _PERVERT_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

KLONTAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JEDEEENG!!!!!!!! 

Sebuah, 2 buah… Ember melayang di kepala Itachi

"AWWW!!!!!! …………….. KABUR DULU COY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AWAASSS KAMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _–pake baju secepat kilat-_

Begitulah kejadiannya… membuat Neji mengejar-ngejar Itachi… padahal sudah hampir 3 jam lari-lari tapi masih kuat… _-hoh…-_

_KRING!!! KRIING!!!!_

"Ah! Telepon?" gumam Neji sambil berjalan dengan tenang ke arah telepon

"WHAT?!!!!! _Masyaaa alaaahhh_!!!!!!!!! OMFG!!! Demi jantungku yang udah mau berhenti gara-gara lari-lari tadi….! Cuma telepon aja dia berhenti?!!!! Padahal aku daritadi sudah teriak-teriak, memintanya untuk berhenti… tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya!!!!!!!!" batin Itachi luar biasa kesal

"Selamat… siang… Siapa ini?" tanya Neji

_Perasaan sudah malam deh… hehehe…_

"Oh… iya ya… sudah selama itukah aku mengejar si _pervert _itu?" batin Neji

_Ingat siapa aku?_

"Suara ini… Naruto-san?!"

_Senang kau masih mengingatku… hehehe..._

_(Naruto! Cepatlah! Jangan buang waktu!!!)_

"Hem… Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sasuke-san…" gumam Neji

"Siapa sih itu?" tanya Itachi

"Ssst!!!"

_Btw Koyu-chan… kapan-kapan aku mau main ke rumahmu boleh???_

"Main ke rumah? Bo—"

"WHAT?!!!!!! SIAPA YANG MAU MAIN KE SINI?!!!! GUE HAJAR AJA TU ORANG!!!! BAKAL KUTIKAM, KUHAJAR SAMPE BABAK BELUR, BAKAR, TENDANG…..blah… blah… blah…" seru Itachi

**Cuaca Hari ini : Sore hari ini…, maksud saya, malam hari ini… diperkirakan 100 akan terjadi hujan lokal… **_**-dikejar Itachi-**_

_Eh? Tidak boleh?_

_Suara sapa ntu, ya? (Batin Naruto)_

_BUAKK!!!!!!!!!_

"DIEM!!!!"

"Iya deh… hiks…"

_Anoo??? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok!!! Kapan?" tanya Neji

_Hem… besok Minggu bagaimana?_

"Besok? Bisa… datang saja!" seru Neji

OK! Besok Minggu ya!!!! 

"Ya…"

_Daghhh… _

_CKREK…... TUT……... TUT……… TUT………_

"..."

"…"

"HUAA!!!!!!! ITU SIAPA _Angel-chan_?!!!!" tanya Itachi sebel daritadi dikacangin

"Angel-chan?!!!! HEI!!!!!! JANGAN UBAH-UBAH NAMAKU TAHU!!!!!!!" seru Neji

"Kyyaaa!!!! Takuuut" _–sejak kapan Itachi jadi kaya gini???-_

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lalu mereka meneruskan kejar-kejarannya… setelah 'urusan' mereka selesai. Barulah Neji menceritakan telepon yang tadi diterimanya. Itachi sempat mau ngamuk, tapi karena '_Angel-chan_' _(Neji : Dasar Author gila!!!!!!)_ dia ga jadi ngamuk. Bersiap-siap untuk hari esok… begitu juga Naruto n' Sasuke

"Saso-chan!!!!" panggil Itachi

"Heh?"

"Kau bisa membuat ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar di sebuah majalah

"… bisa saja sih…" jawab Sasori sambil membaca korannya

"ajarin dunk…"

"… buat apaan?"

"Plissss!!!!!!"

"_-sigh…-_ yawdah… sini… mana 'alat'-nya?" tanya Sasori

"Yay! Thanks Saso-chan!!!" seru Itachi senang "btw…"

"Hn?"

"Jangan kasih taw Neji-chan ya!"

"…terserahlah…"

"kalo ngomong bisa-bisa gua yang diketawain lagi…" batin Sasori sambil menghela nafas

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N**: Wew… FF saia tambah ancur… _-ngakak-_ Ternyata Sasori juga muncul dikit koq _-ditimpuk Cherry-_ Apa yang dibuat Itachi? RHS! Baca FF berikutnya dee!!! Hehehe… Maap atas ketidakmampuan saia... T.T Tapi Chapter yang kali ini memang belum begitu menjelaskan yang terjadi ya? T T' Janji chapter berikutnya aja deeeh…. Hehehe…… Review pliisss!!! _Ja mata_!!!!! 


	4. The Truth Lies Within

_**A/N**_: Hey Guys! Meet me again!!!! _–sapa yang mo ketemu gitu?- _Trims sudah membaca penpik saia sampe sekarang!!!! XD Thanks buat review2 anda semuanya!!! Well, kali ini sih menceritakan tentang Sasuke n' Itachi seh… agak mbosenin mungkin, tapi… baca aja deh XD

_Happy Reading!!!!_

Genre: Romance/Humor _plus_ Untuk chapter ini, sepertinya ada sedikit angst _(20 persen kale…)_

**Desclaimer** : Daku!!! _–dalam mimpi…- _- -'

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 4: The Truth Lies Within_

"…"

"Itachi-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji

"Tidak apa… tidak apa…" kata Itachi dengan suaranya yang hampir menyerupai bisikan

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Matamu itu loh!!! Merah banget!!!! Terus ata kantung hitam(?) di bawah matamu lagi" ujar Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mata Itachi

Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan 

"Uuh… tidak apa kok… Cuma kemalaman tidur…" kata Itachi

"Kamu ini… terlalu khawatir akan bertemu Adikmu ya?" tanya Neji

DEG…! "mu… mungkin…"

"hh… kamu ini… jangan sampe pingsan nanti lho! Ini masih jam 7, mereka akan datang jam 10. Tidurlah dulu… nanti kubangunin…" kata Neji sambil menghela nafas

"Uuh… My Angel memang yang terbaik!!!!!!!" seru Itachi _–kalo soal 'angelnya' ga bakal cape deh…-_

"SUDAH!!!!!! SONO TIDUR!!!!!!!" seru Neji

"Ha-I…" –_lemes kembali_-

Itachi segera menuju kamarnya dan sekejap sudah terlelap…

"Padahal dari sikapnya tadi kelihatan banget kalo sehat… ato Cuma dalam hal ini ya? Ah… bodo amat…" batin Neji geleng-geleng kepala

* * *

_9.50 a.m._

"Uuh… angel-chan…" igau Itachi

"Itachi-san… Itachi-san!!!!!" panggil Neji _–sepertinya ia tidak mendengar igauan Itachi-_

Mata Itachi terbuka "Eh?" Melihat di depan mata adalah Neji "Angel-chan!!!!!!!" _-hug-_

"Itachi-san?! _-blush-_ Lepas oii!!!"

"Aah… senangnya…" kata Itachi masih setengah tidur

PLAK!!!!!

"Bangun Oii!!" seru Neji; setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi

"Ah… Neji-chan? Kau… menampar pipi kiriku…"

"Ya! Lalu?!"

"Berarti kau melamarku ya?!" seru Itachi; tampaknya ia senang

_-emang KKM? (God(?) Save Our King) -_

"What?! Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!!! Kamu sepertinya sudah segar toh? Cepet siap-siap… sebantar lagi mereka akan datang!!!"

Dan seperti kata Neji… 5 menit kemudian, tamu mereka datang

Ting… tong… 

_Anak manis janganlah datang… sayang (Syuh…syuh…)_

_Kalau kau datang… nanti digilas traktor…_

_La… la… la…_

"Eh?"

"Hmph…"

Reaksi para… penghuni rumah n' tamu

_Tamu_

Naruto : wah… tampaknya kita tidak diundang nih… hehehe _–tetep hepi aja…-_

Sasuke : SWT _(nih pemilik rumah dudutz bener…)_

_Penghuni_

Neji : Ya… am… pun!!!!! Padahal sudah gua suruh ganti berminggu-minggu lalu!!! Yang aku suruh ganti dulu sapa sih?! Bakal kuhajar!!

Itachi : wew… angel-chan ternyata seleranya buruk yeh…

Sasori : Hmm… sudah lama ga denger… hehehe… _-pengurus yang melalaikan tugasnya-_

Pembantu De el el : Waduh… parah bener bel-nya _(pantes ga ada yang berani deket-deket rumah ini…)_

Neji yang panik segera berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan membukakan pintu.

"Yaho!!! Koyu-chan!!!" sapa Naruto

"pagi…" sapa Sasuke pendek

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san! Sasuke-san! Silahkan masuk…"

"Hahaha… sepertinya bel-mu tidak mempersilahkan ya? Hahaha…" sindir Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa

"Ump… maaf ya…"

"Jangan dipikirkan… hehehe…"

"Hn…"

Lalu Mereka segera menuju ruang tamu… di mana Itachi sudah menunggu

"Heh?! Itachi?!!! Lha… Koyu-chan! Kalian ini tinggal bersama?!" seru Naruto kaget

"I… Iya…"

"Ooh… begitu ya? Hehehe…" Naru nyengir

Lalu mereka duduk dan teh juga disuguhkan pada kedua tamu _terundang_ itu _(wkakakaka….. harusnya terhormat yew??? –ditimpuk pembaca-)_

"Hei… Itachi-san… bagaimana pertama kali kau bertemu Koyu-chan, sampai bisa tinggal bersama segala…" tanya Naruto

"Ehm… gimana ya?"

"Yah… aku menemukan orang sekarat di tengah jalan yang bernama… Itachi…" kata Neji sebagai Koyu

"Eh? Sekarat?"

"Dan sekarang… entah kenapa ia tinggal sementara di rumahku ini…" kata Neji

"uh… seperti itulah…" kata Itachi

"hn… begitu…" gumam Sasuke, daritadi membisu aja dia

"Oh iya, Sasu-chan gimana kok bisa tinggal sama Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi

"Na… Naru-chan?" _(Naruto)_

"Sa… Sasu-chan?" _(Sasuke)_

"Eh… maap, dia ini memang suka membuat nama orang jadi aneh-aneh…" kata Neji sambil memukul kepala Itachi dengan pelan

"Dan punyaku yang teraneh…" batin Neji_ (Angel-chan)_

"Begitu ya… ehm… aku sudah sempat menceritakannya ke Koyu sih…" kata Naruto

"Begini lho…"

Neji menceritakan kembali cerita yang didengarnya dari Naruto _(chapter 2)_

"Ooh… begitu ya…" gumam Itachi

"Jadi ia memang lupa… Pasti setelah ia… ugh… sial…" batin Itachi

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto

"Eh… tidak apa…"

"Btw, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya marga yang sama dengan Sasuke…" kata Naruto

"Hmm… Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha, ya?" tanya Neji

"Hm… sama-sama Uchiha… dan dulu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ada klan… yang bernama 'Uchiha'… itu namanya… sepertinya" kata Naruto

"Tapi… kau tidak pernah memberitahuku…" gumam Sasuke agak kesal

"Oh? Begitukah? Sori gua lupa, hehehe….." kata Naruto dengan santainya

"Dobe…"

"… Sasuke… menurut… Koyuki, kau pernah kehilangan ingatanmu, benar?" tanya Itachi

"Um… iya…" jawab Sasuke

"… tapi kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak…"

"hh… kau boleh membenciku nanti… tapi… dengarkan aku dulu…" kata Itachi menghela nafas

"Eh? Kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Maaf, Naru-chan… tapi bisa kau diam dulu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius

Naruto mengangguk "Uh… baiklah…" jawab Naruto gugup

"Wah… tumben dia bisa serius…" batin Neji

"…" Sasuke terdiam sambil memasang telinga sebaik mungkin

"Begini…"

* * *

DRAP…. DRAP…. DRAP….

"Wah… Waktu tinggal di sekolah dan latihan _shuriken_, tak terasa hari sudah gelap" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya

Seseorang yang tak terlihat bagai bayangan tampak mengawasi Sasuke dengan tajam dari atas tiang listrik. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di sekitarnya

"… Apa? Barusan… aku merasa ada sesuatu…" batin Sasuke. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya

"!!!" Sasuke terkejut saat ia melihat orang-orang yang memakai baju ber-icon klan Uchiha di belakangnya semuanya terbaring tak bernyawa di tanah

"Ada apa sebenarnya?!" batin Sasuke panik, sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya

"AYAH!!! IBU!!!!"

"Sasuke jangan masuk!!!" Teriakan Ibu-nya terdengar dari dalam rumahnya

Sasuke kaget, tapi ia tetap saja membuka pintu rumahnya, dengan takut-takut…

"AYAH?!!! IBU?!!!"

Seseorang terlihat dari kegelapan… Orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya…

"Kakak!!! Ayah dan ibu kenapa?! Siapa yang sebenarnya yang—"

TAK!!!! 

Belum selesai kata-kata Sasuke, sebuah shuriken menancap di pintu, menggores lengan Sasuke "Ukh…"

"Adikku yang bodoh…"

"….!!!!"

* * *

"I… itu sesuai dengan mimpiku!!!" seru Sasuke

"Jadi kemarin dia mimpi itu?" batin Naruto agak kaget

"Oh? Begitukah? Tapi… apa kau tahu lanjutannya?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak…"

"Yah… beginilah kelanjutannya…" kata Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya

* * *

TAK!!!! 

Belum selesai kata-kata Sasuke, sebuah shuriken menancap di pintu, menggores lengan Sasuke "Ukh…"

"Adikku yang bodoh…"

"….!!!!"

Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke

"Ka… kakak? Jangan bilang kau yang melakukan ini semua…" kata Sasuke gugup

"… Otouto… janganlah kau takut… sebab… aku akan menggantikan ayah dan ibu…untukmu…" kata Itachi sambil mendekap adiknya

"WHAT?!!!!!"

"Bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu setelah ia membunuh semua keluarga dan teman-temanku!!!!!!" batin Sasuke

"TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke

Sasuke segera berlari keluar secepatnya

"My OTOUTO!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi

"TIDAAK!!!!!!!!!!!! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke

_DUAGH!!!!!!!!!_

Karena Sasuke berlari terlalu cepat dan saat itu ia tidak melihat ke depan dengan benar, ia membentur sebuah tiang listrik dengan keras

"OTOUTO?!!!!!!" teriak Itachi kaget

"uuuh…"

"Kau tidak apa?!!!" seru Itachi khawatir

"Sia…pa… kau??" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong

"WHAT the?!"

"Uugh…" Sasuke pingsan

"Otouto… lupa? Padaku?! Apa yang terjadi?! … tapi… untuk sementara… biarkan saja… kalau memang ia melupakan semua ini…" ujar Itachi

* * *

Suasana hening sejenak

"… Setelah itu aku membawanya ke sebuah gang…" kata Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Di mana aku menemukan Sasuke…" sambung Naruto

Itachi mengangguk "Ya… sepertinya begitu…"

"Tak kusangka… ada kejadian seperti itu…" batin Neji

"Tapi… tapi… itu berarti… kau…"

"Ya, Sasuke… aku kakakmu…" sambung Itachi

"Ka…kak? Tapi… Apa benar kau yang membunuh mereka semua?!" seru Sasuke marah

Perasaanya bercampur aduk, marah, sedih dan senang mengetahui bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang keluarga, tapi, juga yang telah mengambil semua keluarganya yang berharga

"… Maaf…"

"?!!!!" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Itachi, menarik kerah bajunya (?) "Apa tujuanmu membunuh mereka semua?!" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang benar-benar marah

"… ini adalah suruhan seseorang…" kata Itachi

"Siapa?! Dan mengapa kau melakukannya?!" seru Sasuke, kemarahannya menjadi

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau melakukannya…" kata Itachi dengan nada sedih sekaligus marah

"LALU KENAPA?!!!"

"Jika itu tidak kulakukan… Nyawamu Sasuke…! Adikku satu-satunya!!!!! Akan dicabut!!!"

"?!" Sasuke kaget dan begitu juga Neji dan Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Itachi

"Dan orang itu… orang itu tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan kejam!!!! Walau kau masih bayi atau masih berumur 5 tahun… ia pasti akan membunuhmu!!" seru Itachi. Air matanya mulai menetes

"Tapi… apa gunanya hidupku sekarang ini kalau mereka semua kau bunuh?! Nyawa mereka lebih penting daripada nyawaku ini!!!!!" seru Sasuke kecewa

"Ya… itu memang benar… bagimu… tapi… bagiku… kau adalah adikku yang paling penting!!! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu sia-sia!!!" seru Itachi

"…" Air mata Sasuke mulai mengalir

"Sepertinya itu memang benar…" kata Naruto memotong pembicaraan kakak-adik itu

"…?"

"Kalau saja dulu ia… kau mati… aku pasti akan tetap kesepian di rumahku… sendirian… Dan Sasuke…?"

"…?" menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melepaskan pegangannya

"Bukankah… sekarang ini kau memiliki banyak penggemar? Juga… teman-teman sesama model…? Juga aku…" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih

"… Naruto…"

"Hidupmu sekarang ini tidak sia-sia… Walau pun yang dilakukan kakakmu itu memang salah… tapi… itu semua sudah berlalu… Masa lalu… tidak akan bisa dikembalikan… seharusnya sekarang kita berusaha untuk memperbaikinya…" kata Naruto seakan-akan ia sudah pernah melalui hal yang sama dengan temannya itu

"Na…ruto…"

"Otouto…"

Sasuke menoleh kembali ke arah kakaknya

"Kau… boleh dendam padaku… juga membunuhku…"

"?! Tidak…" _(batin Neji)_

"Tapi… ketahuilah… bahwa… aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan aku peduli padamu…"

"?!"

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu… Sasuke…"

"Aniki…" Air mata Sasuke mengalir lebih deras _–mank sungai, pake ngalir segala?-_ daripada yang tadi

"… Sasuke… kau… membenci kakakmu? Dendam padanya?" tanya Naruto

"…"

"Kau tahu… aku juga benar-benar bersyukur sudah bertemu dengan Itachi-san… juga Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san…" Neji memandang Itachi "Walau pervert, bodoh dLL, tapi Itachi-san itu sebenarnya baik…" ujar Neji sambil menghapus air matanya _–terharu dia-_

"Angel-chan…"

"Tapi apa maksudnya pervert, bodoh dLL itu?!" batin Itachi –_sempet-sempetnya mikir kaya gini…_-

"Koyuki-san…"

"Sasuke-san… maafkanlah kakakmu…" ujar Neji

"… aku… tidak tahu… aku memang senang… karena ia peduli padaku… tapi… di lain pihak… ia sudah membunuh semua teman-teman se-klan ku… ayah… ibu…" ujar Sasuke pelan

"…Otouto…" Itachi tersenyum kecil "Sepertinya kau memang marah padaku ya?"

Itachi mengambil sebilah pisau yang disiapkan oleh pembantunya tadi untuk mengupas apel dan mengarahkannya ke arah jantungnya _–aneh juga ga dikupas daritadi… wkakakakaka…..-_

"A… Aniki?!"

"Itachi-san?!!!" seru Neji kaget

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!!" seru Naruto

"Ja Otouto… Demi kau… aku rela untuk membunuh diriku sendiri… menghapus keberadaanku dari dunia ini… sehingga kau bisa hidup dengan tenang…"

"Aniki?!"

" Hei… mungkin saja… kita akan bertemu lagi di alam sana… aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan menjagamu…" Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Aniki!!!!!" Teriak Sasuke

Sasuke secepat mungkin berusaha menahan pisau yang dipegang kakaknya itu. Terlambat… pisau itu menembus tubuh Itachi walau Sasuke sempat menahan pisau itu. Cairan merah mengalir _–sekali lagi… ini bukan sungai-_

"ITACHIIII-SAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji berteriak histeris

"ITACHI??!!!!!!!"

"ANIIKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"pervert baka…"

"…"

"Hehehehe…"

"Sial……"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SIALAN LO ANIKI!!!!!!" seru Sasuke marah

"ITACHI-SAAANNNNNN BAKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Neji

"Hehehe… Itachi ini memang suka buat orang khawatir ya???" kata Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan seutas tali di tangannya dengan pandangan, 'mati saja kau!'

"Sepertinya memang begitu…" Sasuke tersenyum licik "Bagaimana kalau… kita yang… 'membunuh'nya saja?" kata Sasuke dengan kunai di tangannya

"Hohoho… itu bagus sekali!!!" ujar Neji, sudah menyiapkan pukulannya yang paling mantep

"GYAAAAA!!!!!!! GUA JANGAN DIBUNUH BENERAN!!! NANTI SI GANTENG YANG TIADA TARA INI BAKAL LENYAP DARI DUNIAA _-beneran-_!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi terpojok, di antara ketiga 'pembunuh'

"Tenang aniki… kita tidak akan mem_bunuh_ aniki… hehehe…" kata Sasuke tertawa licik

"Ya betul!! Hanya saja…"

"Akan kami '_siksa_' sedikit…khu…khu…khu…" sambung Naruto

"NOOO!!!!!!!!! SASO-CHAN!!!!!! HELEPP!!!!!!!!!!!GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lalu Itachi benar-benar disiksa ketiga orang itu…

Sebenarnya… APA YANG TERJADI?!!!! SUMPE GUE MO TAHU!!!! _–author ditimpukkin-_

"Aniki… jangan tinggalkan aku!!! Kau ini!!! Aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang!!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri setelah kau membunuh semuanya!!!!!! BAKA ANIKI!!!!!!" seru Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu

"Itachi-san… walau kau menyebalkan… tapi… hiks… kau… kau bodoh…" isak Neji

"Padahal ia adalah orang yang baik…" gumam Naruto

"Itachi… kami menunggu kedatanganmu dengan senang hati… kau sudah kami maafkan…" kata arwah-arwah keluarga dan teman-teman Itachi yang dibunuhnya, mereka juga ikut terharu _–wew…-_

"ANIKI?!!! Kenapa di saat… saat aku memaafkanmu… kau… kau…malah…" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti, dihentikan oleh tangisannya

"Ngh… Benarkah itu semua?"

"Eh?" _(Sasuke)_

"Eh?" _(Naruto)_

"Eh?" _(Neji)_

"Eh?" _(Author)_

"Eh?" _(para almarhum)_

"Eh?" _(Pembaca?)_

"Eh?" _(Itachi?)_

STOP!!!!!!!! "Eh?" _-ditimpuk-_

"Benarkah itu my Otouto???" tanya Itachi

"N' temen-temen di sorga semuanya?" batin Itachi _(hebat bisa dengar para arwah bicara)_

"Kalian memaafkanku?!"

"WHAT?!!! Aniki?! Bukannya lo dah mati?!" seru Sasuke kaget _–lupa kalo dia nangis tadi-_

"ZOMBIE?!!!" seru Naruto kaget

"Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Neji kebingungan

"Manusia ajaeb?!" ujar para almarhum kaget

"Hei… hei… tenang… ini adalah pisau yang sudah kurombak koq…" kata Itachi dengan santainya sambil melempar-lempar pisau itu

"Watdefak?!!! OMFG?!!! Lalu darah itu…"

"Oh… itu? Itu sirop…" _–strawberry, tepatnya…-_

"WHAT?!!"

"Aku suka makan apel pake sirop, jadi kucoba untuk merombak pisau ini… hehehe…" –_sejak kapan Itachi jadi suka ber-eksperimen n' makan apel pake sirop?_ 0.o-

"Ah! Aku memang pernah diberitahu kalau itu memang kesukaannya… tapi tak kusangka ia akan berbuat seperti ini…" ujar Neji teringat

"So? Kau memaafkanku ya? _ARIGATOU OTOUTOO_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"N' para almarhum semuanya!! Hehehe…" batin Itachi

"Aniki…"

"Itachi-san…"

"Itachi…"

"Ita…chi…"

"Eh?"

"KURANG AJAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dasar pembohong kelas Dunia!!!" seru Sasuke

"Hiks… masa kakakku kaya gitu sih…" Batin Sasuke kecewa

"PERVERT BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Neji

"Rugi aku khawatir sama orang itu!!!" batin Neji sebal

"PEMBOHONG SIALAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

"Jantungku hampir copot…" _batin Naruto –copot… lalala… (Ditimpuk)-_

"KILLER BANG---!!!!!!!!!!!!! _–sensor-_" seru para almarhum

"Sial… maafnya udah dikasih lagi…!" batin para almarhum, kecewa berat

Yup… begitulah… ternyata, semua kejadian yang mengharukan dan… menyedihkan (?), permintaan maaf itu, semua hanya bohong belaka… walau ga semuanya sih… wkakakakakaka!!!!!!!! Tapi… Kejadian itulah yang membawa semua siksaan pada Itachi _–tawa licik-_

"Hm? Perasaan ada yang memanggilku… ah… perasaan…" gumam Sasori sambil melanjutkan membaca buku sambil meminum segelas teh _–'no worry be happy' nih orang satu-_

Keesokan harinya Itachi sudah 'remuk' n' ia membuat catatan untuknya agar ia tidak pernah membohongi ketiga orang itu lagi… _(plus arwah-arwah almarhum)_ secara 'fatal' maksudnya… bohong dikit ga masalah toh?

Akhirnya, Sasuke tetap tinggal bersama Naruto walau Neji sudah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama. Oh iya… mereka berdua juga sudah tahu nama asli Neji sebagai Neji Hyuuga… seperti yang diperkirakan, reaksi Naruto hampir sama seperti Itachi pertama kali, "namanya kaya nama cowo…", tapi Sasuke tidak peduli… Sampai sekarang Itachi tetap tinggal bersama Neji, _'angel'-nya_

Kehidupan mereka terus berlanjut…… dengan hubungan yang membingungkan antara Itachi, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto… plus Sasori_ –penambah- _Dan tentunya… mereka yang akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya… hohoho…

* * *

**A/N**: At last… selese juga chapter yang 1 ini… fuew… panjang juga ye… bingung bener chapter yang satu ini, gue mo buat kaya apa… terutama di bagian Itachi ngaku dia ntu kakaknya Sasuke.

Sori lho, kalo ada yang benci ato ga seneng sama penyelesaian seperti ini!!!! Don't flame me!!! btw yang bagian Sasuke seharusnya terkena Tsukoyomi _(sesuai anime/manga)_ itu kurubah hehehe… ada yang kaget pas Itachi 'bunuh diri'? _-ditimpuk-_

Well… beginilah nasibnya… hohoho…

Thanks for review2 dari anda semua!!! Bahagianya ada yang review… _-sob-_

_1. inuzuka aufa_

Hahaha… pintu berlapis emas… _-dasar artis… :p-_

_2. Mendiang Wina_

Entah… masih belum ditentuin… hehehe… -ditimpuk-

Bukan yaoi koq, kan Neji jadi cewe_ –hwahahahaha…..-_

_3. Naix_

Yah… maap atas ketidakmampuan saia… semoga yang kali ini lebih nyambung T.T

Silahkan anda review _-lagi-_ dan beri tahu aku apa yang kalian pikirkan ttg FF ini… THANKSSS!!!!!!! Btw, saia berharap anda juga me-sreview ttg yang… angst bodoh itu ya!!! XD XD XD

_Slight Talkshow_

Neji: Huweee……..

Itachi: Weeh? My angel nape???

Neji: Authornya jahat!!!!! Huweee!!!!!! _–sejak kapan Neji jadi cengeng?-_

Yuuichi : Kok?

Neji: gue cowo, tapi jadi cewe

Yuuichi : ga masalah toh? Toh kamu bahagia ma Itachi

Itachi: Eh?

Neji: HUWEEE!!!!!! PERVERT GILA ITU?!!!! NO WAAY!!!!!!

Yuuichi : Kejam bener lo nih… tapi gue juga merasa bersalah seh…

Itachi: Eeeh? Kenapa? Padahal sudah bagus lho!!!! (_gue bisa jadian ma Neji deh… hehehehe…_)

Yuuichi : yee… ntu mah buat elo… buat ku juga sih… sebenernya hehehe…

Neji: HUAA!!!!!!! HIDOIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Nanti gua Jyuuken baru tahu rasa!

Itachi: Gua lebih menderita tahu! Masa dihajar ma Naru,Sasu n' Neji seeh???

Sasu n' Naru : Yay!!! Bonyok aja loh!

Yuuichi : Bagus untukmu… hohoho…

Itachi: Sial…

Deidara : Yay! Saia bakal muncul di eps. Berikutnya!!!!! _–nongol tiba-tiba-_

Itachi: Heh? Dei-chan??? Kamu yang bakal jadi rival ai?

Yuuichi : Hus! Itachi diem!

Itachi: Ups… sori… hehehe…

Deidara : Rival 'paan sih? Ga peduli ah! Gue mo ketemu Danna dulu…

Itachi: Nah, itu dia!!!

Sasori : Apa lo nunjuk-nunjuk?

Deidara : Brisik amat sih! Dah! Tunggu penpik berikutnya dolo!!! Danna aim kaming!!! _(I'm coming)_

Yuuichi : Betul! Contoh Dei-chan ntu, Itachi!

Itachi: HUWEEEE……

Neji: HUWEEEEE…….

Sasori : … yare-yare… -sigh-

Yuuichi n' Deidara: _sweatdropped_

Yuuichi : Well… see u in next chapter

Deidara : _Ja mata_!

* * *

_Attention:_

Dibuka!!! Lowongan untuk jabatan… Ada yang mao jadi temen/manager/keluarga/ bahkan pacar dari salah satu chara yang kamu sukai!!! XD XD XD

Silahkan… diobral!!!! Diobral!!!

Misal aja : _-nama- _mau jadi adeknya Kiba

Nanti gua pilihin yang pas n' sesuai kemauan saia yaaa… _-ditimpuk-_

Btw yang ga boleh diganggu gugat... Sasuke, Naruto, Neji n' Itachi juga Deidara… Kalo mau yang laennya silahkan… tapi mungkin baru kumunculin di Chapter 6 :D

O, iya… umur jangan lupa dicantumkan ya!!! _–untuk nentuin, maks 24 th yew…-_

Arigatou!!! XD

_–dapet ide dari author 'Mirror Vers. 2' XD (buat Requestnya… :p)-_


	5. Reunion

**A/N :** Hip… hip… HURAH!!! Akhirnya chapter 5… senangnya kalian masih mau baca FF saia… Honto arigatou!!! XD n' thanks review2nya ya!!!!

**Reviews**

1. Inuzuka Aufa

Oce, itu gue masukkin ke list saia! XD

2. Mendiang Wina

Yah... sapa aja kecuali mereka-mereka yang ga boleh diganggu. kcuali kalo mau jadi kerabat Sasu, lo udah jadi arwah ngakak guling2 uda dibunuh Ita sih :p

3.Naix

Iye... iye... nanti gua masukkin list deh

Kalo masih ada yang mau request lagi, silahkan. masih dibuka kesempatannya :D

OK, onto the story! Seperti kataku, Dei-chan bakal muncul di sini! XD

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 5: Reunion_

"Uugh… kenapa aku tidak bisa-bisa juga?!" seru Itachi kesal

"… kau memang tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti ini kale…" ujar Sasori

"Hmph! Sudah! Aku diajarin! Jangan berisik!!!!" seru Itachi

Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Kalau begitu, silahkan KAU lanjutkan sendiri…" kata Sasori dengan tenang

"Akh!!!! Maap!!! Maap!!!! Aku agak es-mosi…"

"Emosi kale…" koreksi Sasori

"Yah! Apalah itu!!! Maap!!!! Tolong lanjutkan!!!!!!" mohon Itachi

"…" Sasori kembali duduk "Sekali lagi, gua bakal pergi beneran…"

"Ha-I, Danna!!!!"

**Deidara tiba-tiba muncul**

_Deidara : Hei!!!! Itu sebutanku untuk Danna!!!!! (Sasori)_

_Yuuichi : Mau apa lagi? Lu kagak muncul-muncul seh…_

_Deidara : Kamu kagak munculin saia sehh!!!!!!! -sebel-_

_Itachi : Hohoho… kucuri Danna-mu yang berharga itu –tawa licik-_

_Deidara : Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –teriak histeris-_

_Sasori : -sweatdropped-_

_Yuuichi : -sweatdropped- Back to the story….. T T'_

Lalu mereka melakukan sesuatu selama beberapa jam… sampai tengah malam, karena mereka baru mulai setelah Itachi menyelesaikan urusannya dengan adiknya _(ingat Chapter 3? Itachi minta tulung sama Sasori untuk membantunya membuat sesuatu… nyahahaha…)_

BRUGH!!!!!! Itachi merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu 

"Wew… capek banget… padahal besuk temennya Neji mo dateng…" batin Itachi

Tak lama kemudian ia pun terlelap karena terlalu letih. Seseorang datang dan menyelimutinya di saat ia sedang tidur…

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Huahm… eh? Di mana ini? Siapa aku???" batin Itachi _–jadi ling lung… wkakakaka……-_

"Oh… iya… gue Itachi, si ganteng yang tiada taranya… bagaimana bisa lupa? Hohoho…" batinnya lagi –_masih mikir gitu juga dia_-

"Jam berapa ini?" Itachi melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang itu "Jam 8… "

Tiba-tiba selimut yang menyelimutinya jatuh ke lantai…

"Eh? Selimut? Siapa yang… AAAKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba berteriak

_DRAP… DRAP… DRAP… CKREK!!!!! WUSH!!!!!!!!! BRAK!!!!!!! (?)_

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY SWEET ANGEELLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi yang terbang slow motion ke arah Neji

"What The?!" tentu saja Neji reflek menghindar

GUBRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Itachi jatuh, muka duluan _–author tertawa licik, dihajar fans Itachi-_

"GYAAA!!!!!!!! Muka gantengku!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi

"?! I… Itachi-san?! Kupikir ada orang gila yang masuk ke kamarku pagi-pagi lagi… kamu nih, nyeremin banget sih…" gumam Neji

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiah!!!!! SECRET JUTSU!!!!!!!! '_BEAUTIFUL FACE NO JUTSU'_!!!!!" _(namanya norax :p)_

Seketika, wajah Itachi kembali ke asalnya, tidak ada memar n' goresan sedikit pun _–wew… fans Itachi bersorak kembali (?)-_

"Huh… Aku… aku ini memang cocoknya berwajah ganteng…. Hehehe…" ujar Itachi sambil berkaca _–plus sinar-sinar kecil di sekitarnya-_

"… Kamu ini ngapain di kamar orang?" tanya Neji, sepertinya ia marah

"Eh… kenapa ya??? Koq lupa gua…"

"Perasaan sudah ada peringatan toh?!!!" seru Neji

"Ah aku ingat!" seru Itachi, menghiraukan Neji "My Angel!!!! Dikau yang menyelimutiku kemarin khan??? Khan???" tanya iTachi lirik-lirik ke arah Neji

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Kemarin aku sudah tidur tahu!!! Lagian untuk apa aku harus menyelimutimu?" kata Neji dengan sinis

"Uuh… Angel-chan, _Hidoii…_" ujar Itachi sedih

"… ma… maaf… aku kelewatan…" kata Neji pelan

"…? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"… uh… bukan apa-apa!!!!!! Sudah! Cepet siap-siap sono!!!!!!! Nanti tamu dateng, kamunya masih bau!!! Hii…" kata Neji sambil menutup hidungnya

"Uuuhhh……. Malesss……….." Itachi hugs Neji "Minta pelukan dulu donkk!!!!!"

"Aap..???!! LEPAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji meronta-ronta, sayang ia kalah kuat sama Itachi

_5 menit kemudian_

"…"

"…"

"… bisa lepasin ga?" tanya Neji, muka memerah

"…"

"Aku sudah lemes nih…"

"…"

"Pliis….." mohonnya

"Yups!!!!!! Pengisian tenaga 100 sudah selesai!!!!!" kata Itachi sambil melepaskan Neji

"Huhuhu… Di saat kau melepaskanku… itulah saat 'kematian' bagimu!!!!!!!" seru Neji marah dengan aura membunuhnya

"Eh?!!!!! Angel-chan??? Doste???" tanya Itachi dengan muka innocent-nya _–seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa pun-_

"MATII KAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Baku pukul memukul terjadi selama 5 menit dan Neji keluar sebagai… _the loser_ _–nah loh?-_

Kenapa? Mari kita _Reply_…

Neji melancarkan tinjunya ke Itachi. Sebelum mengenai Itachi, tangannya sudah ditahan, begitu pula dengan tangan satunya… Saat ia akan menendang Itachi, Itachi sempat menghindar… dan Kakinya ditahan… kenapa tidak menendang 2 kali? Kalo 2 kali, nanti dia ga punya tumpuan… _-buehehehe….- _Intinyakeadaan sekarang… Neji tertahan oleh Itachi…

"Oi… Itachi… LEPAS!!!!!!!"

"…Kalo ga mau gimana? Hehehe…" kata Itachi dengan senyumnya, senyum licik

"_-blush- _Ja… Jangan bertindak bodoh!!!!! Cepat lepasin!!!!!" seru Neji yang tersipu

"Hehehe… kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu?" tanya Itachi, tersenyum licik

"GLEK… Ja… jangan pikir… kau akan…"

Yah… seperti yang dipikirkan… Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Neji dan……..

CKREK……..

"Neji!!!!! Aku bawa oleh-oleh buat ka—"

"Eh?" Itachi berbalik

"PERVERT!!!!!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Neji?!!!!!!!!" seru seseorang yang berambut panjang, diikat ke belakang _(pokoknya gitu dah…)_

"?! Deidara-san?!"

"WACHIAAAA!!!!!!! Tendangan maut!!!!!!!!!!!" Seru orang itu sambil melancarkan tendangannya ke Itachi

BRAK!!!!!!!! 

"Wew… Ha… Hampir saja… My Angel ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Itachi, masih memegang tangan Neji

"I… ya… Iya!!! Sekarang lepasin!!!!!!"

Akhirnya tangan Neji dilepaskan juga…

"UAHHH!!!!!!! NEJI!!!!!!!!!!! _Hisashiburi_!!!!!!!!!" seru orang yang dipanggil 'Deidara' oleh Neji _–kakinya sudah ga sakit ya?-_

"Ah… Deidara-san sudah kembali ya? Okairi!!! Bagaimana perjalananmu kali ini?" tanya Neji

"Hehehe… lancar deh!! Mana, Danna?" tanya Deidara

_Deidara : Oooh……. Akhirnya ku-kan bertemu Danna……. –nangis bahagia-_

_Itachi : Noraks lo…_

_Deidara : Brisik!!!!_

_Sasori : sweatdropped_

_Eeh… Back to story…_

"Hm? Sasori-san? Munkin di ruang baca, seperti biasanya…" kata Neji

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sekarang!!! Dagh Neji!!!!!" seru Deidara

SREEEKKKKK…….

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa maksudmu pake nyeret-nyeret aku segala?!!!!!" seru Itachi

"Siapa namamu tadi? Otachi?" _(itu mah nama Pokemon :p)_

"Itachi!!!!!"

"Lu harus keluar! Pervert sepertimu tidak boleh deket-deket Neji!!!"

"Yadaa!!!!!!! Angel-chaaan!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi, seperti anak kecil

"Bye-bye Itachi-san….." kata Neji sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Itachi dengan… 'senang'

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" kata Deidara mengingatkan

"OK!!!"

Lalu akhirnya Itachi diseret keluar kamar Neji dan Neji sudah mengunci kamarnya…

"Uuh!!!!! Siapa sih kamu?!!! Ga jelas cewe ato cowo!!!!!! Malah nyeret-nye—"

BRUK!!!!!! Deidara melepaskan Itachi

"Aww!!! Untuk apa yang tadi itu?!!" seru Itachi sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi…?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ini cewe ato cowo?!!!!!!"

"Uuh…"

"KURANG AJAR KAU INI!!!!!!!!!!"

"A… Anou…"

"AKU INI 100 COWO TAHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Deidara marah

"Eh?!!!!!"

"AAH!!! URUSAIII!!!! Ribut banget sih…" seru seseorang berambut merah yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan terkantuk-kantuk

"Ah?! KAU!!!!!"

"Eh? DE… DEIDARA?!!" seru Sasori kaget

"DANNAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara berlari dan berniat untuk memeluknya secara slow motion _–huahahahaha…-_

"Da… Danna?" batin Itachi bingung

"WEKS!!!!!" Sasori berniat untuk menghindar

"Eh?" Deidara menghentikan langkahnya "Danna, aku lupa… Siapa dia?!" seru Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Itachi

"Eh? Aku?"

"Oh… Dia itu… seorang model… pertama kali ditemukan Neji di jalanan… Dan ia mengajaknya… lebih tepatnya, membawanya ke rumah" jelas Sasori

"Hah? Neji yang melakukan itu? Wah… seperti biasa dia memang 'baik hati'!" kata Deidara

"walau baik hati yang aneh…" batin Deidara

"He? Koq… aku merasakan firasat buruk ya?" batin Itachi _–insting hewan-_

"Eh… Kamu habis dari mana sih Dei? Lama tidak lihat…" kata Sasori

"Hehehe… biasa, gua Cuti n' liburan ke 'Akatsuki Resort'…" kata Deidara

"Aniki!!!! Tunggu!!!!" seru seseorang yang terlihat berlari menuju Deidara

"Heh? Ah!!!! Yuu!!! Kamu ngapain tadi? Lama banget!!!" seru Deidara

_-author ikut ambil bagian… huehehehe… sebagai adeknya Deidara… n' inget… jadi cowo… COWO!!! Lha… memang gua cewe ya? (dihajar)-_

"Heh? Siapa dia?" batin Itachi

"Aniki sih… ninggalin aku… tadi aniki langsung lari-lari dan mencari-cari Neji nee-san dan Sasori-san!!!!" seru Yuu

"Oh… dia juga ikut berkunjung ya?" tanya Sasori

"Eh… Sasori-san, siapa dia?" tanya Itachi

"Dia adalah—"

"Yak! Yuuichi!!! 14 tahun!!! Yorosku!!!!" seru Yuuichi, memotong pembicaraan Sasori

"Dan dia adik Deidara…" tambah Sasori

"Hee… halo, aku Itachi Uchiha!" seru Itachi

"Itachi-san ya? Haloo!!!!" seru Yuuichi

"Yuu!!! Jangan berisik deh… Oh, iya… Danna, aku pakai ruangan yang dulu yaa!!!" ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk ruangan yang berada 3 ruang dari ruangan Neji

"WHAT THE?!"

"Silahkan sa—"

"Sasori-san?! Bukannya itu ruanganku?!" tanya Itachi kaget + bingung

"Ah… begitukah…"

"HAAAH?!!! Itukan ruangan tetap kuu!!!!" seru Deidara

"Aku mau tidur sama Neji nee-san!!!"

"GA BOLEH!!!!!!!" seru Itachi, refleks ngomong dia…

"Yare-yare…" Sasori geleng-geleng kepala

CKLEK… CKREK… 

"Haduh… kok tambah ribut sih???" ujar Neji

"Neji nee-san!!!" seru Yuu

"Ah!!! Yuu-chan!!!!!!!"

"Huh! Panggil aku, Yuuichi aja dong!!!" ujar Yuuichi sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Iya… Iya… Yuu kapan dateng ke sini?" tanya Neji

"Aku ikut aniki!" seru Yuuichi "Ah! Aku lupa!!! Aniki… tadi 'Tobi'-san di mana sih?" tanya Yuu

"Oh… dia? Ngambil barang kale…" kata Deidara dengan santainya

_BRUKH!!!!_

"Hoi… Senpai!!!! JAHAT AMAT SIH!!! KOK AKU DITINGGAL BEGITU?!!" teriak Tobi, sambil muter-muter di tempat

"Hehehe… sebagai manager harus begitu kan?" tanya Deidara dengan senyum licik yang terlukis di wajahnya_ –wow… kata-katanya… wkakakaka… (dihajar)-_

"Yah, jangan segini beratnya!!!!!!!" seru Tobi kesal

"Heh? Manager? Brarti… dia itu…"

"Yah… tak heran kalau kau mungkin tidak tahu, Itachi-san… Deidara-san itu seorang model… ayahnya teman baik ayahku… jadi sementara kami tinggal bersama. Dulu kau tidak bertemu dengannya karena ia sedang pergi…" jelas Neji

"Teman senasib… tapi dia lebih berat pekerjaannya… sepertinya…" batin Sasori

"Oooohh" paduan suara dari Itachi "Tapi… itu berarti…"

"Hei, Itachi! Sekarang kita saudara serumah yah!!!" ujar Deidara memangkukan lengannya di pundak Itachi

"Asikk!!!! Banyak orang lebih baikkan?" seru Yuuichi semangat

"Hei, kenalkan… aku Tobi, manager Deidara" sapa Tobi

"eh? Ha… Halo… aku Itachi Uchiha" ujar Itachi gugup

"Dia juga asuhanmu?" tanya Tobi

"… bilang saja bergitu…" kata Sasori dengan santainya

"Wah… tambah Deidara-san dan Yuu-chan juga ya?" gumam Neji

"Yuuichi!!" koreksi Yuuichi

"Iya… iya… Yuuichi… hahaha…"

"Hmm… kakak adek hampir sama aja… rambut sama-sama panjang, pirang… mukanya… bener-bener hampir mirip!!! Kaya bapak ma anak aja… kembar kale ya…?" batin Itachi bingung "Aku n' otouto juga mirip!!!!" batin Itachi senang

Sasuke : HUACHIM!!!! (Duh… baka aniki itu mbicarain aku apa ya…? -tepat sasaran-) 

"OKE!!!!! Nanti malem kita pesta!!!!!" seru Neji semangat _–tumben banget-_

"Hoe? Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi, pura-pura bloon

"Untuk kedatangan Dei-chan dan Yuu-chan!!!" seru Neji senang

Deidara n' Yuuichi terlalu capek untuk mengoreksi kembali nama mereka…

"Boleh aja…" ujar Deidara tersenyum

"Hore!!! Pesta!!! Pesta!!!!!" seru Yuuichi senang

"Hiks… gua ga dianggep…" batin Tobi

"Jangan lupa Tobi ya…"

"Wah! Senpai ing—"

"Dia kan tukang bawa barang pribadi gua! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!" seru Deidara

"… Gue mati aja sekalian… dianggep begitu… hiks…" gumam Tobi sambil membayangkan dirinya akan segera mati gantung diri

"Sori, Tob. Canda… hehehe…"

"Neji… kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau besok kau ada pekerjaan yang menanti…" ujar Sasori mengingatkan

"Tentu saja!!! Ada sushi juga lho!"

"Sushi!!" _(batin Sasori)_

"Oke kalo gitu…" ujar Sasori, tiba-tiba setuju

"Hohoho… kalau ada sushi, dia memang gampang ditipu…" batin Neji _–sejak kapan Sasori suka sushi?-_

"Undang Naruto n' Otouto juga yaa!!!!!" seru Itachi semangat

"Boleh aja sih… tapi… aku tidak tahu nomernya…" keluh Neji

"Eh… aku juga…"

"WAIT!!!! Kok Naru-chan dulu tahu no telp rumahnya my angel yah?" batin Itachi _–akhirnya… nyebut my angel juga… huahahahaha…..-_

Itachi ngelirik Sasori "Hei, Sasori-san… kau… punya nomer mereka?" tanya itachi

"Kalau kau tanya aku akan menjawab, ya…"

"sempet tukeran nomer aku…" batin Sasori 'penjahat 'yang memberitahu nomer telp rumah Neji pada Naruto

"Jadi kalo enggak nanya, enggak bakal dikasih tau ya…" batin Neji

"Berapa?"

"324xxx"

Lalu mereka pun menelepon mereka dan mengajak mereka datang…

Malam itu mereka berpesta ria… dari perkenalan Naruto n' Sasuke ke Deidara dan Yuuichi _–author nyasar… hehehe…-_, sampai makan-makan bersama… rame pokoknya…

* * *

Paginya Neji sampat sampai ke studio… meninggalkan tamu-tamunya di rumah, masih pada teler… -_author ikutan teler (ditimpuk biar ngelanjutin fict)_- walau Itachi sudah bangun, ia tetap berada di kamarnya dan berpikir…

"Hmmh… apa sih maksud kata-katanya kemaren?!" batin Itachi kesal

_Flash back_

"OK! Dapet nomornya! Yuuichi!!! Ayo temenin buat telepon!!" Seru Neji

"Oce!!"

Lalu mereka pun pergi

"Hmh… sudah… aku istirahat dulu ah…" gumam Sasori

Sasori juga pergi meninggalkan Deidara, Itachi dan Tobi

"Eh, Tob, tolong bawain ke kamarku ya…" kata Deidara menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sebelah kiri ruangan Itachi, tadi dia sudah bilang sama Sasori

"Oce…"

"Kok aku mau-maunya disuruh ya…" gumam Tobi. Harga dirinya hilang sudah… :p

Lalu ia melangkah pergi… tinggal Itachi dan Deidara sendiri

"Hei, Deidara, gua mau ke kamar dulu yah…" kata Itachi

"Hm? Hmh… kebetulan aku juga mau menuju kamarku yang baru…" kata Deidara "Oh iya…" Deidara menepuk bahu Itachi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Itachi "Kau tahu… Aku juga menyukai Neji, jadi… jangan harap kau akan medapatkannya semudah itu…hm…" bisik Deidara

"Ap… pa?!"

"Sudah ya!!! Ja ne!!!"

_Flash back opp_

"Jadi dia suka my angel?! Ughh!!!! Tapi…"

'_Aku juga menyukai Neji'_

"Juga ya… apa aku… menyukai… Neji?" gumam Itachi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ah! Bukannya dari dulu juga sudah suka?!" serunya

"Tapi… rasa suka… seperti apa…?" gumam Itachi kebingungan

"kaya suka ramen gitu?! _(ceritanya itu makanan favorit Itachi, ketularan Naruto) _atau… hanya sebagai… adikku? Ugh… nggak!!! ADEKKU NTU MY OTOUTOO!!!! _–nah, lho-_"

"AGH!!!! BINGUNG!!!! DAH! BALIK BOBOK!!!!" seru Itachi

Lalu ia menutupi mukanya dengan selimut dan kembali tidur

"apa-apaan itu…" gumam Sasori yang mendengar beberapa seruan Itachi saat ia kebetulan melewati kamar Itachi

Tiba-tiba, Itachi terbangun

"Eits… gua harus selesein 'itu' dulu…" ujar Itachi turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja (?) nya

Begitulah… Itachi kebingungan tentang hubungannya dengan Neji. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ia punya seorang… 'rival'. Deidara, Ia juga menyukai Neji… bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Dan apa sebenarnya yang dibuatnya??? Mari kita baca kelanjutannya… hehehe…

* * *

**A/N**: Hoh… selese… charanya tambah banyak bener… saia juga muncul lho!!! _–ditimpuk pembaca- _Nah, seperti kataku kemaren (kalo anda inget hehehe…) Chapter 6 nanti akan ada pe-review yang akan muncul di dalam cerita… hehehe… selamat membaca!!! Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya!!! Kuusahakan untuk meng-update secepatnya!

_Bincang-bincang para Mantan Akatsuki (dalam manga)_

Deidara : wah, gua jadi rival-nya Itachi yah?

Itachi : Yaah…. Dei-chan! Jangan berani rebut _my angel_!!!

Deidara : Hohoho… itu terserah pada sang author dong!

Itachi : woi author bodoh!!!! Awas lo kalo Neji ga jadi sama aku!!!

Yuuichi : Humph! _–lari ke arah Deidara-_ Aniki!!! Dia jahat sama akuu!!! _–meluk-meluk deidara-_

Deidara : Woi! Jangan berani macem-macem ma adekku ya!!! Acik juga punya adek… hehehe… _-berbunga-bunga-_

Itachi : Dasar Author yang satu ini… _-kesal-_

Yuuichi : Hehehe… acik jadi adeknya Deidara nii-san…

Deidara : Acik wa punya adek… hehehe…

Itachi : _sweatdropped_

Tobi : HUAAH!!!! AKU KOK DIJADIIN TUKANG ANGKAT MA DEIDARA SEH?!!! _–tiba-tiba nongol-_

Deidara : Managerku pula… parah juga… _-wah… berubah pikiran…-_

Yuuichi : eeh… _-berniat untuk melarikan diri-_

Itachi: Pasukan! SIAP!!!! SERBUUU!!!!

Deidara : MAJUUU!!!!! _–lupa kalo dia adeknya-_

Tobi : JALAANN!!!!

Yuuichi : GYAA!!!!! THIDHAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-Author digebuk sampe lemes n' babak belur- _

Ja… Mata!!!


	6. Complicated Relationship part 1

**A/N** : Yezz!!! Akhirnya sampe chapter 6! XD Arigatou!!!!!!! Masih pada mau baca penpik saia yang puanjaaaangg……. bener _-ditimpuk- _Honto arigatou!!! XD Review-review anda juga sangat diterima!!! XD Chapter ini bakal ada chara-chara yang sudah dipesen sama Naix n' Inuzuka Aufa. Yang lain kalau mau ketemu chara yang kalian mau masih dibuka kesempatan!!!! XD halah… Well… onto the story :p

_Names_

**Naix** : Nanami (gonta-ganti bingung deh :))_ -ditimpuk-_)

**Inuzuka Aufa** : Aufa (aku ga tau namanya mau apa jadi, 'Aufa' aja ya?)

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 6:Complicated Relationship (Part 1)_

"Hm… Nami, apa benar ia adalah pendatang baru itu?"

"benar, Gaa-chan!"

"… Gaara, dudutz!" _kekesalan 25 persen_

"Iya! Gaa-chan!!!"

"… Jangan singkat namaku!" _kekesalan 50 persen_

"eh? Gaa-chan kan?"

"…" _kekesalan 100 persen_ "Kamu!!!!!"

"Mank napa Gaara-chan?"

"nih… anak satu… ini…" batin Gaara kesal _(kekesalan terpaksa diturunkan menjadi 20 persen)_

"Gaara-chan kenapa?"

"Sudahlah… tapi ini benar dia ya?" tanya Gaara serius

Nanami mengangguk "Yup! Tidak salah lagi!" _(khusus Gaara akan memanggil namanya Nami :p)_

"Hm… aku ingin bertemu dengannya besok…" ujar Gaara singkat

"Oce!" Nanami langsung saja ke arah meja kerjanya dan mulai mempersiapkannya, seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang diingini _tunangan_nya itu

* * *

"Hei! Nanti yang sopan lho!"

"Iya.. iya… my angel jangan khawatiran gitu dong!"

"… sudah… jangan mempermalukan dirimu nanti…"

"Uuh!!! Saso-chan hidoi!!!!"

"Itachi-san! Dengerin Sasori-san tuh!"

"Huweee……."

"tapi tak kusangka ia akan dipanggil direktur terbesar dari dunia permodelan… hmmh…" batin Neji

_CKREK……_

"permisi…"

"Ah… orang yang dipanggil Gaara-sama ya? Silahkan masuk…" sapa wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan berkacamata

"wah… warna matanya… merah darah… keren…" batin Neji kagum.

"Maaf mengganggu…" ujar Sasori sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Waah!!!! Mewah sekali!!!!!!" seru Itachi girang

_BUK!_

"Hus! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" seru Neji

"… puuh…"

"Gaara-sama… tamu anda sudah tiba…"

"terima kasih Nanami. Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

"Ha-I, Gaara-sama." Ujar Nanami, kembali ke meja kerjanya di sebelah ruangan Gaara, tapi sebelumnya ia sempat membisiki Sasori sesuatu

"Baik… silahkan duduk"

"terima kasih."

"Hm… Itachi Uchiha… benar itu namamu?" tanya Gaara sambil memandangi Itachi dengan serius

"Emm… kalau ditanya begitu memang benar sih…" ujar Itachi sambil melihat-lihat ke kiri dan kanan

"hm… Neji, Sasori, kuharap agar kalian keluar sebentar… aku… ingin berbicara dengan Itachi…" ujar Gaara

Sasori menatap ke arah direktur itu dengan tatapan curiga tapi ia hanya menurut saja dan mengajak Neji keluar

"Ng… kenapa kau harus 'mengusir' mereka?" tanya Itachi setengah bingung

"Nami…"

"Oce!"

"Eeeh??? Nami? Bukannya namanya Nanami?"

"Ai! Namaku memang Nanami!" jawab Nanami

"Nami, cepetan…"

"Orang itu manggil Nana-chan mesra bener…" batin Itachi –_kebiasaan memberi nama untuk orang lainnya muncul neeh… hohoho…_-

Nanami terlihat membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas penting milik tunangannya _(Itachi belum tahu) _Gaara mengambil sebuah berkas yang terletak paling atas dari tumpukan itu. Ia membukanya dan memperlihatkannya pada Itachi

"Hei, kau ingat siapa dia?" tanya Gaara

"Di… Dia kan…?!"

* * *

"ne… ne… Sasori-san… kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" ujar Neji bosan menunggu Itachi. Mereka sudah menunggu mereka selama hampir 1 jam

"hmh… apa yang ia bicarakan tadi…" gumam Sasori kesal

_Nii-san, jangan marah sama Gaa-chan ya…_

"Dasar Nanami…"

"SASORI-SAANN!!!!!!!!"

"Ekh?! Apa?!"

"… Sasori-san… sejak keluar dari ruangan direktur itu kamu jadi aneh…" ujar Neji

"walau biasanya memang diem sih…" batin Neji

"… dia—"

"Oooh!!! Neji!!!"

Neji berbalik ke arah suara itu "ng… Ah! Aufa!"

"Yow, tak melupakanku kan?"

"Kiba-kun! Halo!" sapa Neji

"…" Sasori terdiam… -_hehehe…_-

"sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Neji pada pasangan di depannya

"oh… kami tadi dipanggil untuk pemotretan di sini…" ujar Aufa

"Yup! Seneng banget bisa sama-sama Aufa. hehehe…" ujar Kiba sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Aufa _–you know what I mean…-_

"ck…ck…ck… dasar kalian ini…"

"Kiba, sesek nih…" keluh Aufa

melepaskan Aufa "hahaha…"

"Oke, kami pergi dulu ya! Siapa tahu kita akan bertemu di pesta 'itu'." Ujar Aufa

"Ja matane!"

"ja!!!"

"… hmh… pesta 'itu' ya… tak kusangka sebentar lagi…" batin Neji

"Neji… kau… benar-benar akan datang?" tanya Sasori

"ng… sepertinya… kita memang di harus datang ya… lagi pula… Itachi-san tidak mungkin datang sendiri…" ujar Neji

"tapi ada Deidara" ujar Sasori

"… aku tetap akan datang" ujar Neji menegaskan

_34 menit 59 detik kemudian –wew…-_

_CKREK….._

"Lama………"

"HUWAA!!!!!!!"

GUBRAK! 

"angel-chan ke… kenapa?" tanya Itachi setengah kaget, setengah bingung

"mukanya deket banget… minta dicium apa ya?" batin Itachi

"Jangan pikir yang itu…" ujar Neji, seakan-akan tahu pikiran yang ada di kepala Itachi

"eh? Tepat ya?"

"Um… maaf, Neji-san, silahkan… ini undangan untuk pesta 'itu'. Ada … 1… 2… 3… ng… 5 lembar"

"li… lima?! Banyak sekali! Bukankah 3 sudah cukup?" tanya Neji bingung

"Gaara-sama bilang kalau Deidara-san sudah kembali bersama adiknya." Ujar Nanami

"wuah… dari mana dia tahu…" batin Neji

"Jangkauan informasi Gaara-sama memang luas…" ujar Nanami sambil tersenyum lebar

"Wakh!!! Silau men!!!" ujar Itachi

Tiba-tiba personalitynya berubah "Ah… bisa aja kamu… eph…"

_Si—Lence…………..._

"…"

"Ahahahaha… maaf saya harus kembali bekerja… hohoho…"

_CKREK… BLAM……._

"…"

"Cuma perasaanku saja atau…"

"Angel-chan!!!!!!!!! Pulang yuuuu………"

"Itachi-san! Jangan teriak-teriak!" seru Neji

"Iya… iya…"

CKREK…… 

"ng… tadi pintunya terbuka ya?" gumam Neji

"Angel-chan!!!!!!!! Pulang yuuuuu…….."

"iya… iya… berisik amat…"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan Sasori, atau tepatnya… melupakannya

* * *

"Ah… Sasori-san… tak kusangka kau akan mampir…" ujar Gaara, memunculkan senyum liciknya "tidak setelah kejadian itu… hmh…"

"… aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, tapi adikku…" ujar Sasori sinis

"Nii-san… kenapa kau tidak pernah akur sama Gaa-chan sih?" tanya Nanami, _innocently_

"Nanami, kenapa kau harus…….. kenapa kau…"

"???????"

"kenapa kau sama si Gaara-sama _–bleh… pueh… cuih…-_ yang 'itu' sih?!"

"apa maksudmu yang ITU?" tanya Gaara kesal

"lho, kan ada Gaara-sama _–bleh… pueh… cuih…- _trus Sabaku no Gaara… trus Red Gaara… trus… trus…… trusssss……………"

"Cape de… nii-san…"

"perasaan itu julukanku semua……"

"tapi baru tahu kalo ada Red Gaara….. aneh……" batin Gaara

"Ohhhhhh…….. boong….."

"Enak saja!!"

"Boong!!!!!"

"Nggak!!!!"

"Boong!!!!!"

"Nggak!!!!"

"Boong!!!!!"

"Nggak!!!!"

"Boong!!!!!"

"Nggak!!!!"

"STOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Nanami

"………" keduanya memandang ke arah Nanami

"Kamu!!!!!!!"

"EEH?!!!!!!!"

Kehancuran telah terjadi :)) Lalu mereka berdua malah berbalik menyalahkan Nanami _–dihajar Nice-_

-_personality berubah semua (author ngakak, dihajar pembaca)_-

* * *

Ceklek… Ceklek… Ceklek… 

"WOI!!!!!!! Itachi-san!!!!!! STOP! Nanti mobilnya rusak tau!" seru Neji

"….. kok ga bisa dibuka…?"

"Sasori-sa…n?? Lho? Mana Sasori-san?!"

"eh? Saso-chan mana?"

"Jangan-jangan……. pasti tadi itu Sasori-san…" batin Neji

"Itachi-san! Ayo jemput Sasori-san!"

"Hah???"

* * *

"……."

"……."

"……."

"Udah puas lo?!"

"heh…….."

"Nii-san n' Gaa-chan jahattt!!!!!!! HUWEEEEEE……." Nanami nangis boong-boongan, walo untuk Gaara n' Sasori terlihat sungguhan

"O…oi!! Jangan nangis dong!"

"na… nanti kuajak ke… restoran itu deh!!!" bujuk Gaara

"hoe? Beneran nih?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HUWEEEEEEEHHHH…….."

"I… Iya… Iya!!! Beneran!!!!!!!!!"

"HOREE!!!!!!!!!" –_hugs Gaara_-

"woi….. lepasin……"

"Sial… napa gue ga bisa ngelawan anak satu ini…" keluh Gaara dalam batinnya

Sasori berbalik ke arah pintu "…… ck….. sebaiknya aku kembali… tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan…" ujar Sasori

"Terutama padanya…. _(Gaara)_" batin Sasori kesal

"… kau… masih saja begitu…"

"Iya! Lalu kenapa?!"

"nii-san… kenapa kau tidak merestui kami?" tanya Nanami

"… Nanami… maaf… tapi… tapi….. tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melepaskan adik kesayangannya begitu saja….." Sasori menatap Gaara dengan tajam "TERUTAMA PADA ORANG SANGAR KAYA DIA!!!" seru Sasori

"Hei… Hei… tenang…" ujar Gaara bersabar diri

"hmph… siscom-nya belum ilang……" batin Gaara "lagian… gua ga sangar tau!"

"Nii-san! Dia bukan orang sangar!" seru Nanami marah

"Oh ya? Tapi ia terlihat begitu…" ujar Sasori dengan santai

"Nii-san!!!"

"Sudahlah Nami… kalau dia benar-benar tidak mau biarkan saja…" ujar Gaara menenangkan tunagannya

"itu yang kuharapkan! Aku pergi!"

"mate, Nii-sa—"

CKREK…… 

"Nii-san? Sasori-san, Nanami-san itu….. adikmu?!" seru Neji kaget

"Waa… Nana-chan adiknya Saso-chan" ujar Itachi dengan… senang?

"hoe……."

"…… yah… begitulah……" ujar Sasori "Ayo pulang…"

"Ta… tapi….."

"Jangan halangi jalan, Neji…"

"……"

* * *

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"kok… sepi banget…?" ujar Yuu merasa tidak enak karena keheningan yang berlanjut dari tadi, sejak Sasori, Neji dan Itachi bergabung dalam makan malam

"Danna kenapa sih? Neji juga….. dan…"

"Ita-chan juga!!!" sambung Yuu –_ketularan Itachi :))_-

"Ng…… aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku…" ujar Neji sambil beranjak dari kursinya

"Ng… Itachi-san, tolong berikan ini pada Yuu dan Deidara-san ya…" bisik Neji sambil menyerahkan undangan yang diterimanya dari Nanami. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan Itachi yang membatu, terlalu senang karena tidak sering Neji mau mendekatinya tanpa alasan tertentu… -_hyahahaha…_-

"……aku… akan kembali ke perpustakaan…" ujar Sasori singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Danna…"

"Aniki! Mereka semua menjadi aneh……" ujar Yuu sambil memeluk kakaknya _–acik! (ditimpukin pembaca)-_

"… Itachi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi

"… sebenarnya sih… tadi…"

* * *

_Perjalanan pulang, saat di mobil…_

"Sasori-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik!" ujar Itachi

"…"

"Sejak kapan ia bekerja di sana?" tanya Itachi

"…"

"…Sejak kapan ia bekerja di sana?" ulang Itachi

"…"

"SASORI!!!!??" teriak Itachi

"… berisik…"

"… Sasori-san, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami kan?" tanya Neji baik-baik

"… tidak…"

"Kenapa?!"

* * *

"Ups… istirahat dulu!" ujar Itachi

"Hei!!! Kamu istirahat di saat yang kurang tepat tahu!!! Pas seru-serunya malah di-stop! Payah!" seru Deidara

"Hei, aku kan mau menyerahkan ini padamu dan Yuu" ujar Itachi sambil memberikan sebuah lembaran undangan pada kedua temannya

"he? Undangan? Aniki, kita mau ke sini?" tanya Yuu

"Hm… pesta ini… yah… mungkin kita akan— HEI!!! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan!!! Cepet lanjutin!!!" seru Deidara

"Huh… kau tidak asyik… ya… ya… ya… aku lanjutin deh…"

* * *

"Aku bilang TIDAK! Kau bisa mendengarku kan?!" seru Sasori marah tanpa sebab

"…Grr…… Sasori-san?! Itachi hanya menanyakan itu padamu, kenapa kau marah tanpa sebab?!" ujar Neji

"Wah… acik… dibela my angel…" batin Itachi senang –_bisa-bisanya ngomong kaya gitu sekarang_-

"…Grrrh……. Diamkan aku untuk sekarang! ARGH!!!!!"

"…?!"

"Sa… saso-chan… kalo nggak mau ngomong, udah… ga usah dipikirin…" ujar Itachi menenangkan Sasori "Angel-chan juga ya…" ujar Itachi

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Duh… kok jadi kaya gini sih?" batin Itachi kebingungan

Lalu kebisuan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah pun terjadi…

* * *

"Begitu…"

"Hyaa… seram…"

"… padahal Danna itu bukan tipe orang yang cepat marah gitu lho… hm… apa yang membuatnya marah begitu ya?" gumam Deidara

"Yah… apa yang akan kita lakukan pada kedua orang itu dong?" tanya Itachi

"hem… kita harus tahu dulu apa penyebab mereka bertengkar. Itachi kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Deidara

"penyebab-penyebab!!!" ujar Yuu, ikut-ikutan kakaknya

"Ng… seingatku, Saso-chan berubah setelah ia keluar dari kantor direktur terbesar ato apalah yang semua orang sebut-sebut itu. Yang pasti setelah itu…" ujar Itachi

"Di… Direktur yang mengerikan itu???" ujar Yuu

"… sepertinya begitu, Yuu. Si merah itu! Dia akan membayarnya!" seru Deidara marah

"Hee? Kenapa? Siapa? Di mana?" tanya Itachi mengaktifkan ketelmiannya

"Jah… Ita-chan payah…" ujar Yuu

"sudah Yuu, dia memang belum tahu." Ujar Deidara

"Eh? Yang bener?! Kupikir Neji nee-san sudah menceritakannya pada pacarnya" ujar Yuu

"PACAR?!!"

"My Angel pacarku?! Happy me!!! Huahahahaha……….." tawa Itachi

"He-hei?! Yuu! Kamu kok bisa ngomong begitu?!" tanya Deidara

"Lho? Salah?" tanya Yuu _innocently_

"Tidak… tidak… itu benar sekali… huahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!"

"Hentikan!!!!!!!"

"Huahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HENTIKAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ancur deh :)) _–dihajar pembaca-_

_5 menit kemudian_

"Oke, sekarang kukasih tahu siapa sebenarnya direktur _-gila-_ yang kau temui tadi…" ujar Deidara sambil merapikan bajunya –_kusut habis lari-lari :))_-

"Ita-chan… kau tahu kalau Sasori-san punya adik?" tanya Yuu

"Eh? Nggak sih…"

"Mana kutahu tentang Saso-chan, ngomong aja udah susah n' Cuma pas waktu-waktu tertentu aja bisa bicara…" batin Itachi

"Danna memiliki seorang adik perempuan, tak tahu namanya tapi—"

"Nana-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Nana-chan?! Maksudku Nanami?! Itu namanya?" tanya Itachi

"… kau tahu? Aku aja ga tahu tuh…"

"mungkin salah… ng… teruskan Dei-chan!" ujar Itachi

"dan adiknya itu adalah tunangan…"

"Ya?"

"…"

"Tunangan adiknya Gaara, direktur yang kau temui hari ini…"

"Oohh…"

_tik…_

_tok…_

_tik…_

_tok…_

_tik… _

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Telat…"

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N** : Nyaa……… _-dihajar pembaca- _huwee…… gomen kalo chapter kali ini: tidak nyambung, kurang seru, ga lucu, DLL. Lagi macet juga ternyata :)) -ditimpuk- Honto gomen Aufa-san, munculnya baru dikit! Nanti pasti aku munculin lebih banyak deh… :D untuk para pembaca sekalian, minta review plezz!!!!!!! XD Chapter berikut mungkin rada telat, tapi pasti ku-update secepatnya! Honto gomen n' Reviews plezzz!!! TT.TT

_P.S._ : Nice…… jangan 'bunuh' aku… TT.TT _(karena personality-nya dobel –wkakakaka……. (dihajar Nice)-) _N' Aufa, jangan hajar saia karena baru dikit munculnya :p

* * *

**Tobi saat ini** : _Huwee…… gua dilupain author-nya… ga dimasukkin di chapter kali ini _TToTT – tambahan cerita dari author : Tobi terkunci di kamarnya dan tidak bisa keluar, jadi dia ga bisa ke mana-mana hari itu… hehehe…-

**Nanami saat ini** : _Eh, undangan yang kutitipin Neji kurang satu… waduh… punya sapa ya? _T.T – tambahan dari author : Nanami rada telmi… :))_ (dihajar Nice)_-

**Author saat ini** : _-ngakak- _Wkakakaka…… aku melupakan Tobi Sori, ya, Tob _-ngakak-_


	7. Complicated Relationship part 2

A/N : Hei, sori lama, tapi akhirnya Chapter 7 jadi juga XD Yay!!! Banzai!!! Thanks to mbak Nice yg sudah 'maksa-maksain' n' teriak-teriak "dedline!!!" agar tak terjadi 'delay' _(dihajar Nice)_ Kaya editor beneran aja :)) Berkat dia juga dapet inspirasi… mwahahahaha :)) Sayang saia tidak sekelas sama anda TT.TT Sumber inspirasi melayang jauh de… T.T _(dihajar Nice)_

Yaah…… btw…… For review-nya, thanks a bunch!!! XD I hope kalian masih mau ngasih saia review… n' ini review balasannya untuk 2 chapter kemarin :) Arigatou Gozaimasu XD

Chapter 5

1. nice

Pesenan sudah siap ntuh

2.CraZy-AneH-GiRL

Hehehe... memang sengaja wa buat begitu... semoga suka n' tetep mbaca fict ini XD

3.Mendiang Wina

Maaf saya salah ngeja

Chapter 6

1.nice

Yeee... tapi kan udah dikasih oleh-olehnya hehehe... XD

bingung ya? sori dah... wa juga bingung sendiri kok -nah lho?-

2.Inuzuka Aufa

Sapakah Tecchi? Iya anda bakal muncul banyak setelah chapter ini. sabar ya!!!

3.ecchanthelazyass

Hyyaaahh!!! Kamu ini... jangan main Katon2an di sini :))

Nanami itu chara pesenannya Nice. makanya, pesen sebelum di rebut!! Muahahahaha... -dihajar-

Oke thanks 4 your reviews n' onto the story XD

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 7:Complicated Relationship (Part 2)_

"dan adiknya itu adalah tunangan…"

"Ya?"

"…"

"Tunangan adiknya Gaara, direktur yang kau temui hari ini…"

"Oohh…"

_tik…_

_tok…_

_tik…_

_tok…_

_tik… _

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Telat…"

Yah… itulah yang terjadi kemarin setelah pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Neji n' Sasori

"…"

_Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan membentak Neji seperti itu… Grrh... kenapa aku ini?! Gara-gara masalah Nami dan… si 'sangar' itu aku jadi begini…………………… aku memang bodoh………… lebih baik aku bersantai lebih banyak di perpustakaan ini dulu… untuk menenangkan pikiranku… hh…_

Begitulah, Sasori berada di perpustakaan, _favourite spot-_nya tuh :), memikirkan kejadian yang sudah dilakukannya tadi dengan gelisah, walau ia berusaha untuk bersantai

…………

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"… Neji…"

"…"

"Maaf… soal yang kemarin itu…"

"…"

"HEI! Aku bicara padamu!!!!!!" seru Sasori

"…..zzzzzz……."

"……… hh… kalau mau minta maaf sama orang yang lagi tidur itu memang tidak bisa ya…." Keluh Sasori

"Neji! Maa—"

_CKREK_

"!!!"

"… Deidara? Apa yang kau—"

BRUK!!! Ia mendorong Sasori ke dinding

"Danna! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap NEJI?!" seru Deidara

Seseorang melewati ruangan itu, walau tak ada yang menyadarinya, dan ia memperhatikan kejadian itu…

"…Ap…APA?! Aku hanya… hanya…"

"Hanya apa?!"

"Nggghhh????? APAAN SIH?!!! BERISIK!!!!!!!" seru Neji terbangun

"Ah… Neji, maaf membangunkanmu…" ujar Deidara

"…" Sasori terdiam

"nggh… jangan ganggu aku!" Neji melihat jam di dindingnya "KALIAN INI GILA YA?!!!"

"Eh… anoou…"

"…"

orang yang daritadi memperhatikan kejadian itu segera pergi

Neji menoleh kembali ke arah kedua orang yang berada di kamarnya dengan tatapan terganggu dan berteriak, "INI MASIH JAM 2 PAGI TAHU!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"huh… padahal kupikir hanya Itachi-san yang suka menggangguku. Ternyata aku salah…!" batin Neji sebal, sambil menggosok gigi

"ANGEL-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"

"!!!!! UHUK!!! UHUK!!!! Itachi-san!!!!!!! Ngapain kamu di sini?!!!" seru Neji marah

"… yaah….. pagi-pagi mood angel-chan jelek ya? Yawda… aku keluar dulu…" ujar Itachi dengan kecewa

"… tum…ben…?" gumam Neji kebingungan "Yah… baguslah…" Neji melanjutkan kegiatannya

_Saat sarapan_

"…"

"…"

"ng… kalian belum berbaikan?" tanya Deidara

"hmph…" Neji membuang muka dan melanjutkan makannya

"…"

"Oh, iya, kemarin malam, Sasori-san dan nii-san ngapain di kamar Neji nee-san?" tanya Yuu sambil memakan roti bakarnya

"Uph… uhuk… uhuk…" Deidara 'keselek' "Da… dari mana kau tahu?!" tanya Deidara kaget

"… kemarin waktu aku dari kamar mandi, aku denger suara berisik dari arah kamarnya nee-san… nyem… nyem…"

"… kamu dari… kamar mandi?" tanya Sasori curiga

"Iya… kalo ga, masa kebangun malam-malam kaya gitu?" tanya Yuu dengan polosnya

"hn…"

"Huh… kemarin malam aku sampai terbangun gara-gara kalian berdua! Dasar! Kurang kerjaan ya? Bertengkar di kamarku?" tanya Neji marah

"uh… itu Cuma salah pa—"

"GARA-GARA ITU, AKU JADI HARUS MEMBATALKAN PEKERJAANKU HARI INI!!!!! DASAR!!!!!!!!" teriak Neji kesal dan semakin kesal

"… ah… benar juga… pagi ini seharusnya kau bekerja…" ujar Sasori baru saja sadar

"HUH! Dasar manager ga becus!!" seru Neji kesal " aku sudah selesai! Jangan ganggu aku!" seru Neji sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

"… bukan itu masudku…" gumam Sasori melanjutkan perkataan yang tidak akan seorang pun tahu

"hh… aku membuat Neji marah… _(lagi)_" gumam Deidara

"Hwahahaha…… Dei-chan kena marah My angel!!! Hwahahahaha……." Tawa Itachi

"Grr... ga lucu tahu!" seru Deidara kesal

"nii-san… sabar deh…" ujar Yuuichi menenangkan

"Dan Kamu!!"

"Ekh?"

"Kamu kok bangunnya tengah malem gitu sih?!"

"…toilet…"

"Ah… maaf… tapi jangan nyebar-nyebar tentang hal itu dong!!! MALU TAHU!!!!!!" bentak Deidara

"Go… gomen nii-san…" ujar Yuu, lebih menyerupai isakan

"Wah!!! Dei-chan jahat sama anak kecil!!!" batin Itachi

"… gomen… aku kelepasan… yah… untuk saat ini aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu…" ujar Deidara

"Yah… udah mo pergi? Ga seru!!!" batin Itachi _–bisa-bisanya dia ini… :))-_

"… aku ikut Sasori-san ke perpus ah… yuk, Sasori-san!" geret Yuu

"H.. HEI!"

Akhirnya dia berhasil digeret pergi oleh Yuu

"hm… tampaknya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi… balik juga ah…" ujar Itachi bosan

Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi

"… nyem… Nyem……….. HUWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKU DILUPAINN!!!!!!! Bu huuuuuuu……."

Ya, seseorang di ruangan itu dilupakan begitu saja. Tahu siapa?

"_Bang, sms_… eh… ganti-ganti! _Bang, kenapa kok aku dilupain_….. _Tobi, si cakep nan keren ini_….." _-HOEKS…...-_

Ya, dia adalah Tobi

* * *

_2 hari kemudian, sebelum pesta dimulai, di studio_

"HAH?!!! Kau belum juga minta maaf sama Neji?!" tanya Deidara kaget

"…" Sasori hanya menggeleng kecil saja

"wah… masalahnya memang begitu besar ya?" tanya Itachi

Yuu menggeleng "Hh… masalah orang dewasa itu rumit sekali yah…" ujarnya

"…"

"Ssshh… Yuu! Anak kecil ga bakal ngerti tahu!" seru Deidara "Danna, dah jangan dipikirin. Asal inget untuk minta maaf nanti…" ujar Deidara

"Cis… Sasori-san mulu…" keluh Yuu

"….. yah…. Setelah pesta itu berakhir, kupikir…. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya…" ujar Sasori

"Nah! _That's the spirit_! Berjuanglah Saso-chan!!!" sorak Itachi

"Hei, kamu itu… kaya nyemangatin orang yang mau menyatakan cintanya aja…" kata Deidara

"WHAT?!!! Saso-chan mau menyatakan cinta?!!!" seru Itachi kaget-kagetan

"…"

"…"

"…"

Deidara menatap Itachi "Dia itu…"

"...memang bodoh…" sambung Yuu

"Yo! Kalian semua sudah di sini ya?" sapa Kiba

"Ah!!! KAMU!!!! Siapa?" tanya Itachi dengan oon-nya

"Ng? Aku juga ga kenal kamu kok" Ujar Kiba

"Hei, Kiba" balas Deidara

"Ah!!! Kibasan angin!!"

"WOI!!! SAPA YANG KIBASAN ANGIN?!"

"kan Kiba-san. Hehehe….."

"Cape de….."

"Canda, Kiba nii-chan aja. Hehehe…"

"Siapa dia Saso-chan?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya

"Kiba, salah satu model di sini" ujar Sasori

"Hm? Kamu baru ya? Siapa kamu?" tanya Kiba

"Itachi Uchiha. Dan kamu?"

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

* * *

Pesta 'itu' akhirnya dimulai!!, yaitu "pesta renang para artis" _–JENG!!! JENG!!! JENG!!! (ditimpuk pembaca)-_

"Tak sabar melihat Aufa hehehe…"

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Itachi

"Tahu aja. Hehehe……"

"… wah… bisa liat Angel-chan pake baju renang!!!!!" ujar Itachi senang

"…"

Deidara, Sasori dan Kiba hanya menonton dengan perasaan gelisah dan khawatir

"Hm? Kok, kalian bertiga kelihatannya… gugup?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari kegelisahan mereka

Sasori dan Deidara saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu Deidara berbalik ke arah Itachi "… tahun lalu saat ada pesta ini, orang-orang yang berada di sini… semuanya…"

"pingsan…" sambung Yuu, membuat Itachi tercengang "Itachi-san tidak tahu?" tanya Yuu

"Tidak… kok bisa?" tanya Itachi kebingungan

"Karena—"

_Hadirin sekalian 'pesta renang artis' ke-52 akan segera dimulai!!!!!!_

"WHAT?!!! Sudah mau dimulai?! Cepat! Pakai kacamata hitamnya!!" seru seseorang di samping Itachi

"Kacamata hitam?" gumam Itachi semakin kebingungan

"Itachi pake dulu deh…" saran Deidara sambil memakai kacamatanya sendiri

"sebelum hal terburuk terjadi…" gumam Kiba

"…?" Itachi makin kebingungan melihat, Sasori, Yuu, Kiba dan Deidara memakai kacamata hitam semua, juga semua... laki-laki yang ada di sana. Tapi ia akhirnya juga menggunakannya seperti saran Deidara. "Kenapa hanya laki-laki?"

Yak!!! Semua peserta mulai keluar dari ruang tunggu!!!!! 

Lalu satu per satu peserta mulai keluar…

_Peserta 16, Aufa-san!!!_

"Wah!!!!! AUFA!!!!! HEI!!!" seru Kiba sambil melambai-lambai. Aufa menyadarinya dan membalas lambaian Kiba dengan kedipan matanya. –_suit… suit… (ditimpuk Aufa)_-

Dan akhirnya sampai pada giliran saat Neji akan keluar, semua menjadi makin gugup dan mengencangkan _seatbelt_-nya, maksudku… kacamatanya :p

"Uhh… emang napa sih???" gumam Itachi kebingungan

"Karena ini nih…" ujar Deidara

_Pe… peserta 24!!! Ko… Ko… KOYUKI AKAHASI!!!!!!_

"WAH!!! ANGEL-CHANN!!!!" seru Itachi girang

Lalu Neji keluar dan….. memancarkan kilauannya ke mana-mana, membuat semua hadirin pria/laki-laki, baik di rumah atau pun di studio, tercengang dan kagum, walau mereka agak kecewa karena harus menggunakan kacamata hitam itu untuk melindungi mata mereka dari pancaran kilauan Neji yang dapat membuat mata mereka sakit, hanya ke laki-laki/ Entah kenapa yang perempuan semua bisa melihat dengan tenang…..

* * *

_Di lain tempat_

"Gaa… Gaa-chan?!!" seru Nanami kaget, melihat tunangannya tiba-tiba ambruk setelah melihat Neji keluar

"……"

"Huh… dasar! Coba-coba boleh! Tapi jangan ngerepotin orang gini dong!!" seru Nanami kesal

Ternyata, dia ingin coba-coba untuk menontonnya tanpa memakai pelindung mata… :p

"… akan kugunakan kesempatan ini… hehehe…"

_

* * *

Kembali ke Itachi DKK_

Itachi melongo melihat 'Angel'-nya keluar dengan swim suit-nya, walau masih memakai handuk di bagian bawah "Wuoh….. dia cantik sekali…"

"Memang dia itu cantik… sayang… kita harus pake pelindung mata untuk melihatnya memakai baju renang…" ujar Kiba

"Yah… yang mau jadi pacarnya harus tahan sama yang kaya gini….." ujar Deidara. Ia kecewa karena ia sendiri tidak tahan dengan kilauan itu, tahun lalu, ia juga pingsan saat ia melihatnya dengan mata telanjang

"Hn… begitukah? Kalau begitu…" Itachi melepas kacamatanya "Aku coba untuk melepaskan kacamata ini!!!!!"

_1 detik…_

_2 detik…_

_3 detik…_

_4 detik…_

_5 detik…_

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa?!!" seru Deidara kaget

"tidak mungkin…" gumam Yuu

"mustahil…" ujar Sasori tak percaya

"MIB?!!!" seru Kiba

"kamu ambil impossible-nya doang ya?" tanya Yuu (_sweatdropped_)

"Eh… iya, hehehe…"

"Ternyata aku memang ditakdirkan untuk angel-chan ya!! Muahahaha!!!!!!"

"Psst… lihat, dia bisa melihat Koyuki-san tanpa kacamata….." bisaik seseorang dekat mereka

"Iya… apa kebetulan saja?" tanyanya

"masa sih? GLEK….. aku coba buka jj…j… juga…" ujar orang itu. Ia membuka kacamatanya perlahan dan……..

_BRUKH!!!!!!!_

"Aku… melihat….. bintang… huahahahaha………" lalu ia pun pingsan

"Dia bisa?! Orang seperti itu?!" batin Deidara kesal

* * *

_1 menit kemudian….._

Yak… kita bisa menyaksikan mereka semua bergaya dengan indah dan mereka akan segera menceburkan dirinya!!!!!!!

"uh??? Kok… buram??" gumam Itachi

"… Sudah saatnya kah?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori

"Mari… kita nonton dulu saja….." ujar Sasori tidak peduli

"sadisnya….." gumam Deidara

"…??? Lho? Lho? Lho???"

"Itachi-san! Pake kacamatanya!!!!!"

Itachi segera melakukan apa yang disuruh "…ah… penglihatanku kembali seperti semula…" gumamnya

Ya… mereka semua sudah muai menyelam… 

"… wuow… ada kamera dalam airnya ya…" ujar Yuu sambil melihat monitor dengan kagum

"… ndeso…" sindir Deidara

"Suka-suka aku toh…" ujar Yuu sambil membuang muka dari kakaknya

"……"

"? Kok Itachi-san bergetar begini? Merinding?" gumam Yuu

"WOW!!!!!! HEBAT SEKALI!!!!! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA ADA YANG SEPERTI INI!!!!!! XD XD XD" seru Itachi terkagum-kagum, or over-kagum

"… lebih ndeso lagi…" ujar Deidara geleng-geleng kepala

"Itachi-san! Duduk!!!!!"

"Ha-I,ha-i…"

"… Ukh… ka…kiku….." batin Neji kesakitan "Uph!! BLUB……BLUB…….BLUB…… Uhuk… Uhuk….."

"Ne… ng… Ko… KOYUKI?!!"

Oh? Sepertinya telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan! Ada apa dengan Koyuki-san?! Apa ia kram?!

"Sial… kakinya memang benar-benar sakit! Dia memaksakannya!!" seru Deidara panik

* * *

_Flash Back_

"Awas, Yuu!!!!!!" seru Neji

"Eh?" Yuu berbalik dan melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya

"YUU!!!!!!!" Neji melompat untuk meyelamatkan Yuu _–yay… lalala….. (dihajar pembaca)-_

_CKIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!_

"NEJI?!!"

"ANGEL-CHAN?!"

"Uhuk… uhuk… Akh….. kakiku…" ujar Neji kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya

"Ne… Nee-san… a… aku….. maafkan aku…" isak Yuu

"Sudah… kau sudah tidak apa-apa…"

Deidara dan Itachi berlari ke arah Neji "Neji! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Deidara panik

"…" Itachi menggotong Neji "Ayo! Kau harus ke RS!!" serunya

"Itachi-san??!"

"Cih… dia mengambil bagian yang bagus saja…" gumam Deidara "Ayo, Yuu!"

"… ung…"

Di RS 

"Dok, DIA TIDAK APA-APA KAN?!" teriak Itachi histeris

"!!! E… eh… tidak apa-apa kok… tampaknya kakinya terkilir…" ujar Dokter itu

"… Fyuh…" Itachi bernafas lega

"dasaar.. Itachi-san….. ga usah terlalu khawatir gitu lah…" ujar Neji

"tapi….. seneng juga sih… -_blush_-" batin Neji

"yah… untunglah kakimu tidak apa-apa…"

"dasar kau ini… cepet juga larinya…"

"…"

_FB opp_

* * *

"Dasar! Dia memaksakannya!"

Sasori yang melihatnya kaget dan langsung turun dari podium (?) dan segera menuju kolam renang.

Oh? Siapa kah itu? 

Ia menceburkan dirinya dan segera berenang ke arah Neji dan menggeretnya ke tepi kolam

"uhuk… uhuk….."

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasori

"… tidak…"

"Hei, maafkan aku soal kemarin ya…. Aku… sedang emosai kemarin…" ujar Sasori

"Hei, kau memang manager tak becus, tapi tetap saja kau ini manager-ku… terima kasih kembali… hahaha….."

"…" Untuk sesaat Neji dapat melihat Sasori tersenyum padanya. Hanya sesaat :))

Lalu Neji dibawa ke ruang istirahat _(kaya UKS gitulah…) _

Yak! Pesta renang artis kali ini telah usai! Terima kasih atas semua hadirin yang telah hadir untuk menyaksikan!!! Terima kasih!!!

Setelah itu sorakan riuh terdengar di studio dan acara telah usai

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Neji…" ujar Deidara

"Aku juga!" seru Yuu

"Begitu juga aku!"

Lalu mereka segera menuju ruang di mana Neji beristirahat. Setelah menengoknya dan Neji beristirahat sebentar, mereka pun pulang ke rumah. Acara telah usai, masalah Neji dengan Sasori juga sudah diselesaikan dengan… cepat. Tapi… sesampai di rumah… sebuah masalah muncul kembali

_CTAR!!!!! _–_efek kilat_- :))

"Kau… ngapain di sini?!" seru Gaara kaget saat melihat adik dan orang yang dibencinya di ruang tamu, sedang santai-santainya meminum teh sambil menunggu kepulangan Sasori DKK

"Ah, Nii-san…"

"Hm… halo, kakak ipar…" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum menyebalkan

"Okeee……. Ayo kita pergi dulu…" ujar Neji sambil mendorong ketiga orang di depannya "Ja ne, Nanami-san"

"Ah… ha-i…

Setelah 'pengganggu' pergi, dan setelah hening sejenak Sasori memulai pembicaraan

"… Apa yang kalian mau? Kalau yang kalian inginkan restu dariku, kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya!!!" seru Sasori kesal

"oh… tenang… aku bukan ke sini karena menginginkan restu darimu….." ujar Gaara

"…… Lalu apa?"

"Ga tau, Nami nih. Kalau bukan dia yang menggeretku ke sini waktu aku pingsan tadi, aku tidak akan mungkin ke sini dengan sukarela tahu… yah… memang dengan terpaksa sih…" keluh Gaara

"Huh! Padahal nggeret kamu itu ga gampang lho!" keluh Nanami "anyway… aku ke sini pingin kakak dan Gaa-chan berbaikan!" seru Nanami

"..Eh?"

"Hah? Kau serius?" tanya Gaara

"SERIUS!!!"

"kau sudah gila…" ujar Sasori dengan dingin

"aku masih waras"

"minta maaf sendiri aja sono…." Ujar Gaara sinis

"kau yang harus minta maaf, Gaa-chan!!"

"memang berbaikan soal apa sih?" tanya Sasori pura-pura tidak tahu

"… kalian tidak bisa akur! Cobalah untuk akur sekali saja…" ujar Nanami kecewa atas perlakuan kakak dan tunangannya

"….. Sekali saja, eh?" tanya Sasori

"…!'

"Hum… kalo sekali saja boleh…"

Sasori menjabat tangan Gaara dengan perasaan sebal dan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan begitu juga Gaara

"Hohoho… kau sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Sasori dengan nada suaranya yang… aneh?

"Baik-baik saja kakak ipar, hahaha!!!"

Lalu mereka segera melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat

"Sudah sekali…"

"Ayo pulang Nami…"

"… grrrrrr…… BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!!!!!!!!" seru Nanami marah

"Tapi kau bilang sekali kan?"

"…"

_PLAK!!! PLAK!!!_

"… aw…"

"ngapain kamu?!"

"Dasar! Aku ingin kalian berbaikan! Bukan hanya akur untuk sekali seumur hidup tapi untuk seterusnya tahu!" seru Nanami marah "Dingin kan kepala kalian! Dan berbaikanlah sebelum aku kembali!!!"

"…"

"… so… troublesome…" keluh Gaara

* * *

"Um… Neji, aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku di sini untuk sementara…" ujar Nanami

"Tidak apa sih, tapi apa tidak apa meninggalkan kakak dan… tunanganmu sendiri?" tanya Neji khawatir

Nanami menggeleng " seharusnya tidak apa sih…"

"Apa maksudnya… 'seharusnya'?!" batin Neji

"ooh… yah… kita tinggal nunggu mereka berbaikan saja sih…" tambah Nanami

"E… sepertinya begitu…"

* * *

_Keheningan telah berlangsung selama 12 menit_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_20 menit kemudian_

"ARGHH!!!!!!! Aku tidak tahan!!!!! Kenapa Nami pengen aku berbaikan sama si pecinta boneka itu?!!" seru Gaara, dalam batinnya :))

"Sial… ngapain aku diem-dieman di sini… sama si sangar itu… padahal seharusnya aku sedang bersantai-santai membaca buku sambil menikmati teh…" batin Sasori

Lalu secara kebetulan mereka menatap satu sama lain. Tapi lalu mereka secepat kilat langsung membuang muka

"gr… sial… kok bisa-bisanya aku menatapnya pas dia menatapku….." batin mereka berdua

"Cih… tidak asyik…" gumam Itachi dari balik tembok

"Sssh… nanti ketahuan lagi…" ujar Yuu

"Kamu ga dimarahin kakakmu yang ga jelas cewe ato cowo itu?" tanya Itachi

"Dia itu cowo dan aku tidak pedli akan dimarahi atau tidak yang penting kita berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan dan… memata-matai mereka hehehe…"

"Dasar anak aneh…"

"Dasar om-om keriputan…"

"…"

"…"

"Sssh!!!!!! Diam! Coba lihat!" seru Yuu

"Hei… sangar…"

"gua ga sangar tahu…"

"hh… kamu itu… kenapa kok harus dia yang kau pilih?" tanya Sasori

"… karena…….. dia… yang kupilih…"

Yuu n' Itachi : GUBRAK! 

"… apa kalian sudah ada rencana untuk… menikah?"

"Wah! Ini nih, yang ditunggu-tunggu!!!"

"Sssh!!"

"…" Gaara tersenyum simpul "Kau mau memberi kami restu untuk itu?"

"tidak akan…"

"Cih…"

"Hanya saja…"

Sasori berjalan ke arah Gaara

"ng?"

_BUAK!!!!!! _Sasori meninjunya

"Agh!"

"Kalau kau tidak menjaganya baik-baik… kau akan menerima pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu… _mark my word_!" seru Sasori

"_Hey, even if you didin't tell me, I would protect her even if it cost my life_!"

"Kalau dia bukan kakak iparku dah kubunuh dia… khu khu khu….." batin Gaara

Sasori tersenyum kecil "Hmh… baguslah…"

"Heh… kau memang menyebalkan… tapi…"

"…?"

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu…"

Hyuuu…… -_efek angin_- :)) _–kaya film aja pake efek segala :))-_

"kau membuatku merinding…" ujar Sasori

"BUKAN GITU MAKSUDNYA!!!!!!"

GYA!!!!! BLA… BLA… BLA…

"Hhh… melihat itu aku jadi sadar…"

"Ng? Sadar apa?"

"Kalau mereka berdua itu sebenarnya tidak membenci satu sama lain… hanya saja… sifat mereka itu lho… sama-sama keras kepala….." ujar Itachi

"Hahaha… kupikir juga begitu…"

Yap, akhirnya….. ng… bisa dibilang mereka sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak berbaikan tapi sudah lebih baik _–nah, lho?- _Setelah mereka selesai, kedua pasangan itu diajak makan bersama oleh Neji, setelah itu mereka pamit dan pulang

"sebelum pulang… Itachi kemari sebentar…" ujar Gaara

"uh? Baiklah…"

Lalu mereka memisahkan diri dari teman-teman

"Kalau aku mendapat informasi tentang orang 'itu'… aku akan memberitahumu"

"GLEK… baiklah…"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa pun. Tapi… rahasiakanlah hal ini untuk sementara sebelum 'ia' ditemukan" ujar Gaara

Itachi mengangguk "Baiklah"

Lalu mereka pun pergi diiringi lambaian-lambaian dari Itachi DLL, kecuali Sasori

"Apa aku juga bisa begitu dengan Angel-chan ya???" gumam Itachi berharap

"Jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Yare-yare… Itachi-san… menyedihkan…"

Begitulah, hubungan mereka berdua memang sama sekali tidak jelas dan keseharian mereka akan terus berlanjut

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N **: Fueh… siapa pikir jalan cerita bakal melenceng sampe kaya gini?? T.T wa jadi bingung sendiri :)) –ditimpuk pembaca- yah… anyway… akhirnya wa buat aja pesta renang? Hahaha… rada gombal tapi yah… beginilah. Trus ending maaf-maafannya juga rada gombal n' kurang dramatis… bhuu… T.T yah tulung dikritik yang bagian itu. N' banyak adegan tak penting… hahaha… btw, untuk chapter berikutnya sepertinya akan ada sebuah _skandal _tentang….. baca saja deh… hehehe…..

Thanks 4 reading n' please gimme review XD XD XD Arigatouuu!!!!! XD


	8. Scandal

A/N: halo… halo… XD Terima kasih masih mau mbaca penpik saia sampe sekarang! XD Thanks buat review2 nya XD XD XD Domo Arigatou! XD Chapter kali ini akan membahas ttg Aufa n' Kiba. Akhirnya gua buat juga chapter ttg u n' Kiba d penpik ini, Fa. Hahaha….. happy reading!!! XD

Desclaimer : Not mine. If it is mine, I would put Neji as the main Character, nyahaha…. XD

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 8: Scandal_

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah pesta itu dan Itachi semakin tenar dan memiliki banyak fans _–padahal keriput gitu :)) (dihajar fans Ita)-_

"Itachi-san! Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Koyuki Akahasi-san?" tanya seorang wartawan

"Eh? Hubungan? Tidak juga sih… hahaha….." jawab Itachi

"Tapi belakangan ini kalian dekatkan?" tanya wartawan itu lagi

"Oh? Kami memang selalu dekat! Hahahaha!!!!!" jawab Itachi bangga

"Oh! Begitu ya! Kalian sudah jadian?"

Itachi tersenyum "Kalau itu……"

_-Geret-_ "Oke! Jumpa wartawan berakhir sampai di sini!!!!!!" seru Deidara kesal sambil menyeret Itachi keluar dari ruangan

"Hahahaha…… bye-bye!!!"

"Ah? Bye…?" wartawannya kebawa suasana :p

_CKLEK….._

"KAMU ITU NGAPAIN?!!!!" teriak Itachi kesal

Yah, Itachi juga sampai diwawancarai oleh reporter2 ttg modeling. Semua sudah berlalu, sebelumnya ia hanyalah seorang pengemis yang tiba-tiba menjadi terkenal… Banyak orang telah menjadi terkenal belakangan ini, begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Kiba.

"Kiba-san, bagaimana peraaanmu setelah bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, TOP model itu?" tanya seorang wartawan

"Apa kau akan melanjutkan karirmu?"

"Suka makan apa?" –_GUBRAKZ…_-

"Kiba-san, minta tanda tangan dong!!!!!!"

Begitulah, beberapa hari ini Kiba selalu diikuti wartawan setelah ia pulang bekerja, tidak lupa, fans-fans-nya pun ada

"Kyaa!!! KIBA!!!!!"

"Hadap sini dong!!!"

"Minta tanda tangan!!!"

"Ah… permisi…" ujar Kiba sesak karena ia dikerubuti

Begitulah, teriakan-teriakan yang selalu dilontarkan fans-fansnya saat ia turun dari mobil menuju Kampusnya_ –masih skul dia :D- _Tapi begitu partner kerjanya turun dari mobil yang sama……

"Ih! Siapa perempuan itu?!"

"Kenapa deket-deket sama Kiba-sama sih?!" _–wueduh… Kiba-sama:))-_

Kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar itu harus didengar terus oleh Aufa saat ia akan menuju kampusnya karena ia 1 kampus dengan Kiba :D

"Hei! Kalian…"

"KIBA! Biarkan saja aku…" Aufa berbalik "aku.. ke kampus duluan saja ya…" ujarnya dan ia segera menghilang dari hadapan Kiba

"… Aufa…"

"Kiba!!! Boleh foto sama-sama ga?" tanya seorang fansnya

"… kalau aku cepat-cepat memenuhi keinginannya siapa tahu mereka lama-lama akan menjauhiku karena tujuan mereka sudah tercapai… yosh… akan kulakukan!" pikir Kiba

"Ah, boleh… boleh…"

"Kyaaa!!! Asiiik!!!!!"

Lalu Kiba sibuk melayani permintaan-permintaan fansnya sampai hampir terlambat masuk kampus. Di saat Istirahat, Aufa bertemu dengan Ino, sahabatnya…

"Suit… suit…" siul Ino "Hei, Fa, pacarmu itu lho… terkenal juga ya?" sindir Ino

"Hmph! Dia bukan pacarku dan aku tidak peduli!" balas Aufa kesal sambil meminum Fruit Tea-nya

"Hee… tapi tampaknya kau kecewa dan marah…..?"

"Ti-tidak kok!"

"Udah! Ga usah boong deh…"

"Hei! Aku tidak—"

Seorang murid kampus itu tampak menghampiri mereka "Ino, kau janji akan menemaniku ke perpustakaan kan?"

"Akh! Aku lupa! Sori… sori… Ne, Aufa, matane?"

"Ja…"

Lalu Ino pun pergi

Aufa memangku wajahnya dengan lengannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya _–minum fruit Tea :))-_

"Huh… dasar Ino… tapi… hebat juga dia, mau pacaran ma _mayat idup, _yang namanya 'Sai' itu…" batin Aufa _–wkakaka…… Sai? Mayat idup?! Huahahahah!!!!!!!! (ditimpuk pembaca)-_

"Ng? Ah!!! Aufa!!!" sapa Naruto

author's note :_okeh, dia juga masih di kampus karena masih berumur 17 th_. _Catt. Aja, Naruto-17, Sasuke-18, Kiba-18, Aufa-16. Neji n' Ita tahu kan:)) Oh, iy, Gaara- 19, Nanami-17._

"Ngg?? Naruto? Kau juga kemari?" tanya Aufa

"Yap! Sama si Sasu tuh, dia lagi pesan makanannya" ujar Naruto " boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan…"

"Makasih!" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkuk ramennya. Segera ia mulai melahapnya "Itadakimasu!!!"

"… Ng… Naruto… kau sudah bilang sama Sasuke?" tanya Aufa

"… Ng? Sruutt…. Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto

Aufa melihat ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan Sasuke tidak berada di dekat mereka "… soal… kamu itu… perempuan…" bisik Aufa

"…! Whak! Uph!!! Uhuk!!! Uhuk!!!"

"Huwaa!!! Minum! Minum!!! Ini!!!" seru Aufa panik sambil menyerahkan Naruto segelas Aqua di dekat meja mereka

"… hh… Hei! Kau bisa membunuhku tahu!" seru Naruto kesal

"Gomen… gomen… tapi… sudah belum nih?" tanya Aufa lagi

Naruto menggeleng "belom… tapi… aku tidak berminat untuk memberitahunya" ujar Naruto "Kalau kuberitahu…"

Aufa menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan segera menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti berbiara

"Psst!!! Naruto!!! Sasuke datang!" bisik Aufa, tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak mendengarnya. Ia seperti melamun _–hah?-_

"Sasuke pasti akan membenciku…" sambung Naruto

"Dan kenapa aku harus membencimu, Dobe?"

Naruto kaget dan berbalik, ia mendapati Sasuke berada tepat di belakangnya "Sa… Sasuke?!"

"…" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Eh… kamu dengar yang tadi?" tanya Naruto gugup

"… yah… kata terakhirmu itu…"

"…berarti dia tidak dengar yang sebelumnya… untunglah….." batin Naruto lega

"Lalu.. apa yang membuatku membencimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyendok nasi gorengnya

"… eeh…"

"Dia pikir, kau akan membencinya jika ia mendapat nilai jelek pada saat ujian nanti…" ujar Aufa membantu

Naruto menatap Aufa, kaget. Aufa mengedipkan matanya, dan dibalas oleh Naruto, tandanya ia mengerti maksud Aufa

"thanks Aufa…" batin Naruto

"…oh…" Sasuke sendiri tampak kaget mendengar hal itu "Dobe… kau memang Dobe…"

"Grrr!!!!! Jangan sebut aku Dobe!" teriak Naruto marah

"Hei… aku tidak akan membencimu karena hal sekecil itu…" ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke….."

Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto "Ingatkan aku untuk mengajarimu bahan ulangan itu nanti malam ya!!!" ujar Sasuke, di luar tampang _nice_, di dalam emosi :))

"Ha… Ha-I!" jawab Naruto takut

"Hahaha… pasangan aneh…" ujar Aufa

"Kiba-sama!!! Ayo berfoto denganku!"

"Jangan! Aku saja!"

"Aku!! Aku!!"

"…Rame bener…" ujar Naruto sambil melihat kerumunan itu "Kamu ga kesel tuh, Fa?"

"…..huuh!!! Kenapa semua bertanya begitu sih?!" seru Aufa kesal

"Eh… aku hanya bertanya sih…"

"Dobe, lanjutkan saja makanmu…"

"…" Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

"…apa sih yang dipikirkan, dobe itu?" batin Sasuke penasaran

Beberapa saat kemudian 

"Wuah… kenyang!!!"

"waah… Naruto… makanmu banyak bener?!" ujar Aufa sambil melihat mangkuk ramen di depannya

"enak sih… hehehe…" Naruto nyengir

"perutmu sudah kepenuhan… coba sekali-kali penuhi otakmu…" ejek Sasuke

"Grrr!!! TEMEE!!!!!!"

"… Hh… hh… hei… Aufa! Kau ternyata di sini…" sapa Kiba, terengah-engah

"Kiba? Kenapa? Habis dikejar fans-fansmu?" tanya Aufa sinis

"… Yah… kalau mereka tidak kuladeni, nanti malah teriak-teriak terus… menyebalkan sekali!!!" keluh Kiba

"Udah, kamu ngapain di sini? Bukannya lebih senang kalau kamu duduk di sana?" tanya Aufa sambil menunjukkan meja tempat fans2 Kiba berada

"Ugh… lebih baik aku duduk di sini…"

"… Aku sudah selesai, Naruto, Sasuke, aku duluan ya….." ujar Aufa

Kiba menarik tangan Aufa "Hei! Aufa, aku mau bicara sama kamu…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya…"

"Sudah! Jangan menggangguku terus! Aku mau pergi!"

"…" Lalu Kiba melepaskan Aufa dengan berat hati dan duduk di meja itu sambil menatap kepergian _partner_-nya

"Ciyee… Aufa cemburu nih…" batin Naruto

"Kib, kamu lagi ada masalah sama Aufa yaa???"

"… aku…"

"?"

"Aku sudah putuskan! Aku mau pesan Mi goreng daripada Nasi goreng!" seru Kiba

_GUBRAKZ!_

"Apaan tuh?!"

"Hm? Mank napa? Laperr….." tanya Kiba _innocently_

"…tidak…"

"Dobe, gua dah selese, aku balik dulu….."

"Akh!!! Aku ikut!!!!!!"

Lalu …

"Jah… ga ada yang nemenin aku deh…" ujar Kiba memelas sambil memakan mi gorengnya. Tak lama kemudian fans2nya pun mengerubunginya… _lagi_

"Oi!!! Kamu kok ga mau bicara sama aku sih?" tanya Kiba di saat istirahat pemotretan

"… lagi tidak _mood _aja sih…" ujar Aufa ketus

"Oooh… kamu tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Gak…" jawab Aufa singkat

"Kalau kau ada masalah… bilang a—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK ADA MASALAH!" bentak Aufa

"!!" Kiba tampak kaget dengan bentakan itu. Dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan tatapan penasaran

"Oke…. Oke… kalo ga mau bicara juga ga apa-apa" ujar Kiba pasrah

"…"

"Istirahat selesai!!!! Kita lanjutkan lagi!"

Kiba berbalik, hendak kembali untuk pemotretannya… "tapi jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri ya!" seru Kiba riang, membuat Aufa menjadi tidak enak kepada Kiba

"… Baka…"

"Fueh… capek sekali…" keluh Kiba sambil meminum _You C-_nya "Haah… segar… Aufa? Kamu ga minum tuh?"

"…" Aufa melamun sambil memegang botol minumannya dengan tatapan kosong

"AUFA!!!!"

"!! A… Apa?" tanyanya gelagapan, kaget dengan teriakan Kiba

"Kamu ini… melamunin apa sih?" tanya Kiba khawatir

"Tidak… apa-apa…"

"Kamu ini kenapa? Biasanya kelebihan energi, hari ini kok malah nge-_drop_ gitu sih?" tanya Kiba, berusaha untuk meng-humor sedikit

"biarin ajah….. sana pergi ke penggemar-penggemarmu di sana!" ujar Aufa sinis sambil menunjuk ke arah luar pintu studio yang tampak dipenuhi oleh fans-fans Kiba yang memaksa untuk masuk

Kiba menatap Aufa dengan kaget "… Kamu…… cemburu nih?" tanya Kiba nyengir

"?! Ap… Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" seru Aufa sambil membuang muka

"Hehehe… begitu ya… ternyata… itu toh yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini…" ujar Kiba santai, tapi bermaksud untuk menyindir temannya sedikit

"Sudah dibilangin enggak!!!" seru Aufa marah

"Kamu kok marah begitu?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti

"Grr!!! Kau tidak akan mungkin tahu perasaanku!!!" seru Aufa marah

Kiba menatap Aufa dan berkata, "Aku tahu…"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu, kamu merasa berat kan? Kalau aku jadi idola banyak orang?" tanya Kiba serius

"Me… memang kenapa aku harus merasa begitu?"

"Karena kau menyayangiku…"

"Ap…?"

"Dan aku juga menyayangimu…"

Aufa dapat merasakan dirinya kaku sebentar, mencerna kata-kata Kiba sebentar, "… Lalu?" tanyanya takut-takut

"Hei, Aku janji tidak akan ngelirik cewek lain selain kamu kok!!!" (_dalam penpik ini :)) jadi jangan terlalu berharap ya, Fa –ngakak n' ditendang Aufa-_)

"… se…is…?"

"Apa?"

"Se…r….s…..?"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu tahu!!!"

"Aku bilang SERIUS?!" ujar Aufa sambil menekankan kata 'serius'-nya

Kiba tampak kaget untuk beberapa detik, lalu ia kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "tentu saja! Apa yang tidak untukmu?"

"… hmph… gombal!!! Huahahaha…" tawa Aufa

"Hei! Aku sudah berusaha untuk serius tadi! Walau yang tadi memang gombal. Hahaha…"

"Janji lho!"

"Oke! Janji seumur hidup!!! Tapi kamu sendiri jangan cemburu okeh!"

"Dasar kamu ini!!!"

Lalu begitulah, masalah mereka pun selesai dengan… mudahnya (?) Dan mereka pun kembali seperti semula

"Hei, Aufa…" panggil Ino

"Hm?"

"Kamu sudah tidak marah? Tuh pacarmu dikerubungin fans-nya!" ujar Ino memperingatkan

"Hehehe….. tidak apa, dia sudah janji padaku!" ujar Aufa riang

"Oh… begitu…"

"padahal beberapa hati lalu emosi gitu. _Oh well… _yang penting semua berjalan dengan baik" Batin Ino

Sesaat Aufa dapat menangkap bahasa Isyarat dari Kiba dan ia tersenyum lebar

_Aishiteru!!!_

_End of the story_

_TBC_

**A/N** : Gimana menurut anda sekalian? Mungkin penpik ini tidak begitu nyambung dengan chapter lainnya, tapi aku pingin buat chapter ttg Kiba n' Aufa :D bilang aja Chapter tambahan. Karena sudah minta harus dikabulkan, kan? _–hahaha…- _

Btw, entah napa gua pasti pake Ino sebagai temen baeknya Aufa hahaha… gpp toh, Fa:D


	9. She's Mine!

A/N: Ooh… noooww!!!!! Gua sudah men-delay penpik ini terlalu lama T.T tapi yaah… happy reading n' review Ok? Makasih untuk review-review anda!

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 9: She's Mine!!_

"Haaah…" Ita menghela nafas, "Akhir-akhir ini ga ada yang seru…" gumamnya "Angel-chan juga sibuk kerja trus…"

Deidara yang tiba-tiba lewat melihat Itachi yang sedang duduk termenung di teras rumah Neji. Setelah itu ia menghampirinya

"Yo! Keriput! Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanyanya

"hh… banci, gua lagi bosen….." jawab Ita

_A/N : Oke, entah sejak kapan ejekan buat Dei dari Ita, 'banci', n' dari Dei buat Ita, 'keriput' :))_

"hm… Si Neji juga jadi jarang di rumah gara2 dia mulai terkenal n' dapat banyak pekerjaan…" ujar Deidara

"hm… Angel-chan honto sugoii!!!" seru Ita senang

"hm… sejak kapan dia jadi 'angel'-mu?" tanya Dei agak kesal

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya!!! Hohoho!!!!!!"

"Jangan seenaknya gitu!!! Dia bukan milikmu!!!" balas Dei

"Milikku!!!"

"bukan! Milikku!!!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

"Milikku!!!"

Lalu hal ini berjalan sampai beberapa menit sampai seseorang dengan tampang kusut datang menghampiri mereka dengan perasaan kesal

"BRRRIISSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"!!!!!"

"!!"

"Angel-chan?! Kau sudah pulaaang!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah, Neji, okairi!"

"Hmph! Kalian ini sedang apa?! Teriak2 di teras!! Malu2in aja!!!" seru Neji kesal

"Gomen…"

"Huh! Jangan berisik!!!! Sudah jam 8.30 malam tahu!!!!!!"

"?! Sudah selama itu?!!!" seru Ita kaget setengah mati

"Perasaan tadi baru jam 5 sore!!" tambah Dei

"Huh! Kalian memang gila! Udah! Jangan berisik lagi!!!"

"Ha-I!!"

"Huuh… gara-gara kamu jadi kena marah angel-chan…" keluh Ita

"Brisik! Kamu sendiri juga berisik! Salahmu dong!"

"Kamu yang mulai!"

"Tidak, kamu!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

"Kamu!!!!!!"

Lalu keduanya pun kembali ditendang oleh Neji :))

* * *

"Hmph! Oke, sekarang kita tentukan saja siapa yang paling cocok untuk Neji!" ujar Deidara penuh benjol n' memar gara-gara dihajar Neji

"Oke! Siapa takut!" balas Ita

"oke, kita akan bertanding secara sportif di acara ini!!!" seri Deidara sambil menyerahkan sebuah selebaran pada Itachi

"huh? Apaan nih?"

(…) : batin Itachi

_It's Sport Day! __**(huh?!)**_

_Ayo ikuti Festival Olah raga ke-1239!!! __**(what the…??)**_

_Perlombaan akan diadakan pada tgl xx /xx /xx –isi sesuai imajinasi- __**(hum… dua minggu lagi…) **__Pemenang akan mendapatkan sejumlah hadiah menarik! Ayo ikuti perlombaan ini dan rayakan hari Olah raga!!!!!!_

_List lomba_

_1. Lomba makan krupuk __**(woy! Sadar! Ini bukan lomba 17'an…! Bused dah…)**_

_2. Lomba lari karung __**(lagi2 lomba 17'an :)) Dudut…)**_

_3. Lomba lari rintangan 700 meter __**(whua… agak menantang niy!)**_

_4. Lomba Lari estafet –1grup, 3 orang- __**(gimana dengan timnya???)**_

_6. Lomba lari berpasangan __**(whuehehehe… pasanganku tentu saja 'dia'!)**_

_Ayo! Segera daftar!!! Pendaftaran ditutup tgl xx/xx/xx __**(gawad!!!!! Ditutup 5 hari lagi!!!!!) **__Kami tunggu!! __**(tunggu bogem gua ya? Hehehe…)**_

_Tertanda_

_1. Pengurus Lomba,_

_Nanami __**(heh? Dia yang jadi pengurusnya?)**_

_2. Kepala Dinas Perolah Ragaan,_

_Sabaku no Gaara __**(buseed… dia lagi?!)**_

Bila kurang jelas, silahkan hubungi kantor pusat di 2811xx. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya **(jelas banget yang buat pasti Nanami, ga mungkin si 'aneh' itu…)**

"Sudah baca semua?" tanya Deidara

"Oke! Tapi untuk lomba lari estafetnya—"

"Cari tim-mu sendiri, kalo aku sih udah dapet. Hohoho…" potong Dei

"Banci, curang!!!"

"Oke, itu perjanjiannya! Selamat berjuang, keriput!!!"

* * *

"hh…" Ita menghela nafas panjang

"Siapa yang bisa kuajak jadi tim?" gumam Ita

"Yo, Itachi! Ngapain lo di sini?" sapa Kiba

"AkH!!!!!!! KIBA!!!!!! KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiba menutup telinganya, "Woy! Kuping gua bisa budeeg!!!!!!"

"Kib, plis jadi tim guee!!!!!"

"A…pa??"

"ooh… jadi begitu… yah, boleh2 aja! Gini2 larinya secepet kijang lho! Wkakakaka…" ujar Kiba

"kijangnya ato mobil-nya???" sindir Ita

"Brisik! Hm… katanya butuh 3 orang, satunya siapa?" tanya Kiba

"blon, tahu…" ujar Itachi memelas

"hm… tampaknya aku punya teman yang larinya juga cepet…"

"Ah! Aku minta otouto ku aja!!!" seru Ita

"euh… otouto? Maksudmu??"

"Eh, salah… em… siapa temenmu itu?" tanya Itachi berusaha merubah topik

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"eeehhhhhh?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sekali lagi Kiba harus menutup telinganya

* * *

"Huachim!!!"

"Dobe, lu gpp thu?"

"Diem lu, teme. Jelasin dulu soal yang satu ini…" ujar Naruto

"Tumben rajin…" sindir Sasuke

"Bwah! Cereweeettt!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Biip… Biip… Biip…_

"Dobe, Hp-mu bunyi thu…" ujar Sasuke

"tauk!" lalu Naruto segera menekan tombol '_answer_'

"Halo?"

_Ah… Naruto! Konichiwa!!!!!_

"Suara ini… Kiba?"

_Yoi! Eh, eh, Itachi mau ngomong niy!_

"Itachi?"

"Baka aniki?"

_Yep, bentar yaahh…_

-jeda perpindahan pengguna HP :))-

_Halo Naru-chan!!_

"Itachi-san! Apa kabar?"

_Baik! **(jangan basa-basi! Pulsa gue abis ntar!!! –**seru Kiba**-)** iya… iya… Begini… blah… blah.. blah… blah….. begitu, gimana, mau gabung?_

"Jadi intinya Itachi-san minta aku gabung ke tim estafet?"

"Huh? Estafet?" batin Sasu

_Oh yeah!!!!! 'Tul!!!_

"Boleh… boleh… uji ketangkasan! Yei!!!"

_Oke, arigatou Naru-chan!_

"Sama2!"

_Tuuut… tuut…_

"baka aniki bilang apa sama kamu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"dia mengajakku untuk ikut lomba lari estafet!" ujar Naruto

"Jadi… kau ikut lomba estafet?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk, "yep! Memang tidak boleh?"

Sasu tersenyum, "… tidak… boleh aja… tapi kamu kan _dobe, _dobe…" ejek Sasuke

"Bwaah!!!!! TEEMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Yes! Akhirnya komplit pesertanya!"

"oke, kapan kamu mau daftar?" tanya Kiba

"DEGH! Eeh… kapan… GYAAA!!!!!!!!! INI HARI TERAKHIR PENDAFTARAN!!!!!!" seru Itachi panik

"WHAT?! Buruan daftar! Ini udah jam 3.30!!! pendaftaran sampe jam 4.15 kan?" tanya Kiba

"GYAA!!!!!!"

Lalu dengan segala cara _(dari ngebut –sampe 120km/jam- pake mobil, nabrak orang –OMG!!- dikejar-kejar polisi) _akhirnya Itachi dapat sampai ke tempat pendaftaran selamat dan masih utuh, walau mobilnya tampak bonyok di bagian _bumper-nya_

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N** : Oke, jelas chapter berikutnya adalah lomba antara Dei n' Ita. Bisa nebak kira-kira siapa anggota estafetnya Deidara:D Oke, nantikan saja! Review nee!!! XD 


	10. Whose The Winner? part 1

A/N: Wkakakaka… arigatou untuk review2nya :D Sori kalo ada yang tidak saya reply –_nunduk-nunduk_- pembuatan penpik ini cukup buru2 gara2 kuping wa hamper jebol diteriakin _beta_ wa :)) "Dedline!!! Dedline!!!" Bwah :)) –_ditendang Nice_-

Happy reading!! XD

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 10: Whose The Winner? ( part 1 )_

_Pada Hari __Festival Olah raga…_

"Hwaah!!! Ramenya!" seru Naruto semangat

"Waw! Angel-chan nonton dari bangku mana ye???" batin Itachi sambil lirak-lirik, kiri kanan, atas bawah, depan belakang, sini sana, lalu… lalu… -_ g taw lagi deh :)) _-

"Hei, Itachi-san!"

"Suara ini… Nanami?" Tanya Itachi sambil berbalik, mendapati teman lamanya di belakangnya, bersama pemuda berambut merah

"Yaho! Kamu juga ikutan ya?" Tanya Nanami

"Yep! Untuk mendapatkan-'nya'!!!" seru Itachi semangat

"Eh? Apa???"

"err… bukan apa-apa… hehehe… tapi yang pasti aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" seru Itachi semangat

"Ha-i… ha-i… berjuanglah, kami ke sana dulu ya! Ayo Gaa-chan!" ajak Nanami, sambil menyeret Gaara

"hn…" Gaara pasrah diseret-seret tunangannya

"Wuih… Gaara cukup bruntung juga dapet Nana-chan! Agresip gitu euy! –_ditendang Nice_-" batin Itachi

"Hmm… Itachi-san, siapa anggota lari estafet yang ketiga?" Tanya Naru kebingungan

"He? Kiba? Kiba??? KIBAAAA?????" Itachi puter-puter sambil manggil-manggil nama temannya, "Waduh! Cilaka kita!" ujar Itachi

"Weleeh… Kiba toh? Biasa… tela—"

"AARGHH!!!! Maap!!! Aku telaat!!!" seru Kiba sambil lari-lari, nafasnya tidak beraturan

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Kiba langsung menepuk punggungnya, "santai aja…" jarnya sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Iya… sori tel—"

"Kalo telatnya lebih telat dari ini aku bakal bunuh kamu kok, tenang aja…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum,. Tapi perkataannya samasekali tidak mencerminkan ekspresi di wajahnya

"Hiii!!! Kamu menakutkan!" seru Kiba sembunyi di belakang Naruto

"Woy, banci lo… gitu aja takut!" ejek Naruto

"Hyaa… gua ga takut! Cuma _wedi_!!!" ( wedi : takut dalam bahasa Jawa, bagi yang tak taw :p )

Naruto _sweatdropped_

"Okee! Ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini!" seru Itachi semangat

* * *

Di lain tempat

"huwaah… rame sekali nih! Hei, Koyuki! Pacarmu di sana ya?" Tanya Aufa

"Hah? Bukannya pacarmu yaaa???" balas Neji

"um… -_blush_-"

Neji tersentak kaget, "Jadi bener?! Kiba itu pa— mmffh!!!!!"

"Sssshh!!!!!! Diem!!!" ujar Aufa sambil membungkam mulut Neji

"Mfffh!!! Fuah!!" akhirnya dilepas, "jadi bener ya? Aku memang denger kalo kalian deket, tapi ga taw kalo udah jadian! Hehehe…" bisik Neji

"err… yaaah… panjang ceritanya… hahaha…"

"hehehe… ada yang lagi seneng nih!"

"Ah bisa saja!"

PLAK! Aufa menepuk punggung Neji dengan keras

"Aww!!!"

"Ah! Gomen… gomen… hehehe… um… btw, mana Yuu?" tanya Aufa

"Yuu? Ooh… dia mah di sana…" ujar Neji

_Hadirin semuanya! _

* * *

Lalu setelah segala jerih payah panitia, lomba dapat berjalan dengan lancar… Dan akhirnya tiba juga pada ronde Final…

"Akan saya bacakan para peserta yang memasuki babak final!!!" seru sang panitia, Nanami, "pertama… Paijo!!! –_ ra kenal :)) _– lalu kedua ada mbak Saber!!! –_lho, muncul chara FATE???_-

"Kyaaa!!!!! Sabeeer!!!!!!" teriak Rin yang ikutan nonton

"Saber, berjuanglah!" dukung Shiro

"Saber-chan! _Faito_!!!" seru fans... Saber

"err…" Saber-nya malah malu-malu sendiri :) –_kawaii!!-_

"ketiga, Itachi-san!!!"

"yes! I'm in!" batin Itachi

"KYAA!!! Itachi-samaa!!!!!" teriak fans-fans Itachi –_ 'sama'?! 0.o _-

"semoga menang deeh…" batin Neji

"Dukunglah yayankmu tersayang itu, Neji!" sindir Aufa

"A… APA?!"

"keempat, ada Train Heartnet!! –_ muncul lagi chara Black Cat :)) _-"

Train melambai-lambai ke arah penonton –_tepatnya ke arah fans-nya_- dan penonton –_fans-nya, untuk tepatnya _- riuh sendiri :))

"terakhir Deidara-san!" seru Nanami

"Yup, kita bertanding, keriput!"

"KYAAA!!! Dei-chaaann!!!!!!!"

Deidara : _GUBRAKZ_

"semangat Deidara-saaann!!!"

"ada yang ngira gua cewe?! Mank gua banci?!" keluh Deidara

"udahlah Dei-chan… g ada salahnya kan? Mirip cewe kok…" sindir Itachi

"Grr!!!"

_Baik! Lomba akan segera dimulai dengan aba-aba dari panitia!_

"ready… get set… _Caplok_ krupuknya!!!!!!!" seru Nanami

Paijo sempet ketawa sebentar denger kata 'caplok krupuknya'. Bukan hanya dia, sebagian penonton juga sempat tertawa. Tapi itu tidak membuat peserta lainnya, selain Paijo, tertawa. Mereka dengan serius dan _nggragas_nya makan kerupuk

KRAUS… KRAUS…

KRIUK… KRIUK…

NYAM… NYAM…

GLEK… GLEK…

HAP!

"Wuah! Mari kita lihat! Krupuknya Train baru habis setengah!!!" komen Nanami

"fyuhh… kenyang… habis sempet nyolong krupuknya panitia setengah sih…" batin Train –_ dasar rakus :)) _-

"kalo Paijo… belum ada seperempat!"

"salahnya sendiri tadi ketawa… hihihi…" batin Nanami, _ngrasani_ :))

"bujwug mbwak… gwawa-gwawa mbwakwe… _(bujug mbak… gara-gara mbak-e…_)" protes Paijo ga jelas, tapi dihiraukan Nanami

"Daan… Tampaknya krupuk milik Saber-chan sudah mau habis!" seru Nanami

"WHAT?!" batin Dei n' Ita bersamaan

"Lalu… !!!! WUAH! Lihatlah kedua peserta di ujung kanan dan yang berada di sebelah Saber! Mereka mulai makan lebih nggragas lagi:))"

urutan tempat berdiri

_Paijo – Deidara – Saber – Train - Itachi_

"huwaa! Siapa yang menang?! Saber?! Itachi??? Deidara!!!!?"

3…

2…

1…

Smua penonton menyaksikan dengan heboh, bertanya-tanya kira-kira siapa yang akan menang

"HUWAA!!!!!! AKHIRNYA!!! Kita dapatkan seorang pemenang!!!!!!" seru Nanami

"ugh… aku kalaah…"

"_mousukoshi_…"

"pemenangnya adalah… SABER-CHAN!!!!!" seru Nanami

HWAA!!! BLA… BLA… BLA… KYAAA!!!

"Saber! Good Job!" seru Shiro

"Tuh, contoh Saber dong, Archer…" ujar Rin agak menyindir

"err…"

"gua makannya g se-nggragas Saber…" batin Archer _sweatdropped_

"akhirnya kalah… juara 2…" gumam Itachi

"Eh! Enak aja! Yang juara 2 aku!!" seru Deidara

"Lho? Bukannya aku! Dei-chan nomer 3!!!" seru Itachi

"Juara kedua adalah Train Heartnet!!!!!" seru Nanami

"_Yatta_!!"

"WHAT?!!!" teriak Dei n' Ita bersamaan

"Juara ketiga Paijo!!!"

"Wah… saya _mbejo tenan kie_…" ujar Paijo bangga

"KOK?!!"

"ehm… kerupuk kalian masih nggantung di rafia tuh…" ujar Nanami sambil memperlihatkan bagian kerupuk yang masih menggantung, "siapa yang terakhir yaaa???" ujar Nanami, memaksa mereka untuk makan :))

Lalu keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain… daan… "AKUU!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Hyaa… memalukan sekali yang tadi itu…" ujar Aufa menepuk jidatnya

"bwahahaha… cukup bikin orang ketawa!" ujar Neji sambil tertawa-tawa

"wah… tapi yang terakhir tadi sengit juga yah…" ujar Aufa

"uhum… er… tadi yang menang sapa?"

"ah… aku tidak tahu…" ujar Aufa

"mungkin sebentar lagi diumumin pemenangnya…" gumam Neji

* * *

_Waw! Tadi itu adalah pertarungan sengit dari para kontestan kita! Panitia silahkan bacakan urutan pemenangnya_!

"Ha-I! Baiklah… akan saya bacakan urutannya!"

semua memperhatikan Nanami dengan cermat dan memasang telinga mereka

"pertama! Saber-chan!! Kedua, Train Heartnet-san! Lalu Paijo!!!" seru Nanami

Semua menanti-nanti juara ke4 dan yang terakhir… kira-kira siapakah yang juara terakhir?

"Yak! JUARA 4!!!!!!!"

DUNG!!!

DUNK!!!!

DONG!!!!!!!

DHUEEER!!!!!!!

-_ basa- basi :)) _– (_ ditendang pembaca _)

"Juara ke empat adalaaah!!!!!!!"

"AKU!!!" _( Deidara )_

"AKU!!!!!!" _( Itachi )_

"AKU!!!" _( Deidara )_

"AKU!!!!!!" _( Itachi )_

"AKU!!!" _( Deidara )_

"AKU!!!!!!" _( Itachi )_

"AKU!!!" _( Deidara )_

"AKU!!!!!!" _( Itachi )_

"AKU!!!" _( Deidara )_

"AKU!!!!!!" _( Itachi )_

- _capek Cop-paste…_- ( _dihajar pembaca gara-gara ngelama-lamain _)

"Oke, gua juga ikutan capek men-delay-delay urutannya…" keluh Nanami, "Baik! Pemenang keempat adalah…! Namanya ada 6 dan 7 huruf!"

"???"

Semua kebingungan. Siapa yang berhuruf 6 dan 7? Itachi… 6 huruf. Deidara… 7 huruf

"Trus yang bener yang mana?!" teriak seorang penonton yang udah ga sabaran

"KEDUANYA!!!!!" seru Nanami

Si—LENCE…….

"WHAT?!!"

"Hyaaa!!! Ternyata sama-sama selesenya ya?" ujar Train

"Kalian sudah berusaha!" ujar Saber tetap tenang

"Selamet ye!" ujar Paijo

"jadi…"

"…_it's a tie…_" sambung Deidara

"OKE!! Aku tidak akan kalah di pertandingan selanjutnya!" seru Itachi semangat kembali

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Nah, _that's the spirit! Go for it!_" dukung Nanami

* * *

"udah bikin orang jantungan gitu… eh… ternyata sama…" ujar Neji

"iya nih… _author _gila…"

Yuu : JLEB! – _ketusuk kata-katanya Aufa n' 'mati' _-

"Hyaa!!! Ga beneran! Nanti g bisa lanjutin penpik dunk!" ujar Aufa

Yuu : _revived…_

"okeh, BTT _( back to topic ) _Gimana perasaanmu, Yuki?"

"Lho? Kok nanya ke aku?" tanya Neji bingung

"yeeh… pacarmu yang di sono!" ujar Aufa

"err…"

* * *

_Oke__, berikutnya kita akan mengadakan lomba lari karung!_

"Huh! Aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Itachi yang udah stand-by dengan karungnya

"Aku juga!" balas Deidara

"Oke! 1… 2… 3..!!! MULAI!!!!!!!"

Dan mereka secepat mungkin berlari menuju finish

_TBC_

* * *

A/N : waw… akhirnya jadi juga dalam waktu 1,5 jam-an… lama juga tapi akhirnya jadi!!!!! – _akhirnya bisa bebas dari treakan-treakan biadab beta saia:)) ( dihajar, ditendang, ditampar… DLL oleh Nice ) _–

Oke, berikutnya kita akan menyaksikan lomba ESTAFET yang sudah dinanti-nantikan! Kira-kira siapakan anggota kelompok Dei-chaan??? Baca aja di chapter berikutnya! Enjoy n' review OK! XD


	11. Whose The Winner? Part 2

A/N : Soreh 4 the delay mina. Ga panjang-panjang deh… met baca :D

Complicated Way To Be With You

_Chapter 11: Whose The Winner? ( part 2 )_

Setelah lari karung dan lari rintangan yang berturut-turut dimenangkan oleh Deidara dan Itachi, akhirnya tiba juga untuk lomba estafet.

Baiklah! Kita sudah menyaksikan lari karung dan lari rintangan yang mendebarkan itu! Sekarang kita akan menyaksikan lomba lari estafet!!!!!! Para peserta harap menyiapkan diri! Lomba akan kita laksanakan setelah istirahat selama 30 menit! Terima kasih!!!!!!

"Whoa… pengumumannya panjang amat….." gumam Itachi sambil mengambil botol minumnya.

"Wah… keriput bisa juga lari…" ejek Deidara yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Itachi.

"huh, banci menang lari karung cuma beruntung!" balas Itachi.

"Enak aja! Aku finish duluan! Jadi aku yang menang!" seru Deidara.

"Kalau saja aku tidak jatuh gara-gara batu tadi, aku pasti juara!" ujar Itachi tidak mau kalah.

"Yaah… nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kau sudah kalah dan tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi… ato… kamu mau naek mesin waktunya Doraemon??? Hahahahahaha!!!!!"

Setelah merasa puas mengejek Itachi, Deidara pun pergi diiringi beberapa makian dari Itachi, dalam batin…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yaho! Gimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm?" Itachi berbalik mendapati Nanami dan Gaara di belakangnya, "Huwa… Abwa Mamami-han han Haraa hi hini!"

PLAK!!!

"Itachi-san.. jangan ngomong kalo mulutmu penuh dengan makanan begitu…" nasihat Neji.

"nyem… nyem… glek… ahahaha… gomen gomen… btw, Nanami-chan, Gaara-san! Ayo ikutan makan!!" ajak Itachi.

"Wah! Terima kasih!" ujar Nanami sambil menyeret Gaara ikutan duduk.

"Akh! BAKA SASUKE!!!!!!! Tempura punyaku!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto.

"… berisik… udah masuk perut…" ujar Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Huwee……. Tempura ku….." keluh Naruto.

"Woi! Otouto! Jangan bersikap seperti itu!" ujar Itachi.

"hn…"

"Maafkan dia ya… Naru-chan…"

"Ah, tidak apa…" ujar Naruto, tampaknya kurang ikhlas :p

"Gaa-chan! Nih!! Aaaam……"

"…" Gaara melihat suapan Nanami yang ditujukan padanya, tapi dia diam saja dan menghindarinya, dengan cara makan sendiri.

"Akh! MAKAN!!!!!!!" paksa Nanami.

"tidak perlu… aku bisa makan sen— umph!!!"

Gaara lengah dan saat ia bicara, makanan itu dijejalkan di mulutnya.

"Yay!!! Gaa-chan makan!!!" ujar Nanami senang.

"uhuk… uhuk… kau…" Gaara memandang

"Hahaha… Gaara, bruntung tuh dapet Nanami!" ujar Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Yare-yare… Aufa mana sih… belum kembali juga…" ujar Neji.

"bukannya tadi beli minum?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tapi lama banget… apa yang terjadi ya?" ujar Neji khawatir.

"Alaaah… biasa kan?" ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Dia kan pergi sama Kiba…"

…………………LOADING TIME FOR ALL…………………………………_ -:)) Kaco-_

"Iya yah! Betul juga!" ujar Naruto.

"Tenyataa…" tambah Nanami.

"hn…"

"ooh… tapi tidak perlu selama itu kan?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Baru 5 menit!"

"Hei! Rame bener! Ada tamu lain ya?" ujar Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja datang membawa beberapa kantong yang berisi minuman dan makanan bersama Aufa.

"Wah! Nanami-chan!"

"Hee… Aufa ya! Hisashiburi!" sapa Nanami.

"Iya… iya… tapi prasaan tadi uda ketemu kan?"

"Err… lupa… hehehe…"

"Ampun dah, Nana-chan pelupa benerrr…" ujar Itachi sambil nyandar ke Neji.

"… minggir.. ntar tehnya tumpah kena kamu…" ujar Neji.

"Aaaah!! AKU MAU MINUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil ngrebut gelas berisi teh dari tangan Neji.

"Akh! Tapi itu…"

"GLUK… ….. PAHIIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…belum kukasih gula…" Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hm… hm… Naru-chan! Kiba! Udah siap kalian?" tanya Itachi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yup!" jawab Kiba mantap.

"Yosh! Let's win this one!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Oh, ya. Btw, yang lari pertama siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku saja!" ujar Naruto langsung.

Kiba melirik, "eeeh… aku juga mau duluan!!"

"Aku udah bilang duluan!!" ujar Naruto.

"… Suit deeh…" ujar Kiba nyantai.

Naruto cemberut, "baiklah…" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

Itachi sebagai wasit, "Jan! Ken! Pong!!!"

Kedua tangan telah dikeluarkan, dan tampaknya Kiba yang kalah. Kertas dan batu…

"Yup! Tetap aku yang pertama!" seru Naruto girang.

"Oke… oke… tapi kasih tongkatnya yang bener lho! Jangan sampai jatuh!" ujar Kiba.

"Okeeee!!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Baiklah, 30 menit sudah berlalu dan kini perlombaan berlanjut lagi!! Terlihat 5 kelompok peserta telah bersiap-siap!!_

Naruto, sebagai pelari pertama kelompok Itachi bersiap-siap di arena lapangan, "Aku tidak akan kalah!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu berharap…"

Naruto berbalik, melihat Sasuke di belakangnya, "Hoho… jadi kau juga ikut, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah…" jawabnya singkat.

_Baik! Tampaknya pelari-pelari pertama tiap tim sudah bersiap di tempatnya!!!_

"Huh! Aku takkan kalah darimu, Sasuke!"

"…"

_Mari kita mulai saja! 3… _

"Aku tidak akan mengalah, Naruto…"

_2…_

"Itu yang kuharapkan!"

_1… GOOO!!!!!!!_

Semua pelari telah berlari dengan cepat, dan tampaknya Sasuke memimpin di paling depan, diikuti Naruto.

"Huuh… Aku tidak akan kalah!" batin Naruto.

Dan tampak Sasuke dan Naruto saling bersaing dengan sengitnya. Di lain tempat Itachi sedang menyemangati Naruto.

"Go! Go! Naru-chaan!!"

"Heh… kalau lawannya Uchiha, susah juga yah," ujar Kiba.

"Ayolah, Kiba! Jangan pesimis begitu! Btw, sepertinya lebih baik kalau kau bersiap-siap di lapangan, ayo!" perintah Itachi.

"Iya… iya…"

Dengan malas, Kiba berjalan ke arena lari. Di tempat lain, Deidara sedang berbicara pada 1 anggotanya.

"Berjuanglah. Jangan sampai kalah!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan memenangkannya!" ujar orang itu.

"Hati-hati pada Kiba, kakinya itu benar-benar sudah terlatih," ujar Deidara lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, kakiku juga sudah terlatih dengan baik kok. Aku tidak akan kalah!" ujarnya yakin.

"Baiklah! Ayo, bersiap-siap!"

"Baik!"

Kiba tampak sedang berlari-lari di tempat untuk memanaskan tubuhnya. Saat itu ia melihat anggota kedua dari kelompok Deidara dan ia cukup kaget.

"Yuu?"

"Halo, kak Kiba," sapa Yuuichi ramah.

"Ternyata kamu anggotanya Deidara, ya?"

Yuu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berjuang bersama!" ujar Kiba.

"Kupikir ini bukanlah lomba yang mementingkan orang lain, kak Kiba," ujar Yuu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Jelas saja ini membuat Kiba agak sebal.

"Tahan Kiba… tahan! Dia cuma anak kecil! Tapi… sikapnya itu jadi mengingatkanku pada Sai… bah…" batin Kiba.

Oooh!!! Tampaknya pelari dari tim2 (tim Deidara) sudah mendekat ke pelari keduanya!!!

"Tampaknya aku harus bersiap-siap… selamat berjuang, kak Kiba," ujar Yuu.

"yaah…"

_Sasuke semakin mendekat dan!!! Oh! Ia hampir saja disalip oleh Naruto!!!_

"Huh, Jangan harap dobe…" gumam Sasuke.

Yaak!!! Tongkat sudah diberikan ke Yuuichi! Pelari kedua tim 2! Dan… tampaknya tongkat juga sudah diberikan pada Kiba! Pelari kedua tim 1!!! (tim Itachi)

"Gila… cepat juga larinya…" batin Kiba yang menyadari perbedaan jarak dengan Yuuichi semakin membesar, "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang begitu saja!"

"… ini akan menjadi kemenangan mudah…" batin Yuu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto sedang terduduk di pinggir lapangan, berusaha mengambil nafas, "haah…… capeeeeeeek………"

"Hh… hh… ternyata… hh… kau cepat juga larinya," ujar Sasuke sambil tersengal.

"Aku… hh… sudah bilang… hh… tidak akan kalah kan?" ujar Naruto terbata-bata, sambil tersenyum.

"Hm…" Sasuke tersenyum juga sambil mengambil sebotol air minum yang sudah disiapkannya sebelum bertanding.

"Hei, dobe…"

"Ha?"

"Tangkap!"

"Eh?!" Naruto menangkap botol minum dari Sasuke.

"Minum tuh," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"… sisaan…"

"Kalau tidak mau, kemarikan, aku bisa habiskan sendiri," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak… tidak. Akan kuminum. Thanks yah!"

"Hnh…"

_Oooh!!! Lihat itu! Kiba berlari sangat cepat dan menyusul Yuuichi dengan cepat!!!_

Jelas saja komentar itu membuat Yuuichi sedikit kaget, "Ternyata dia bisa juga berlari cepat…" batinnya.

Tapi… tapi!!! Lihat itu! Yuuichi lagi lagi membuat jarak antaranya dengan Kiba!!! Memang tubuh anak kecil itu tidak bisa diremehkan!

"APA?!!" Kali ini Kiba cukup shock mendengarnya, selama ini belum ada yang bisa menyainginya dalam hal berlari.

Pelari tim 1 dan 2 sudah mendekati pelari ketiga mereka! Meninggalkan jauh tim-tim di belakangnya!!!

"Gila… mereka ini setan ya?" batin Train yang menjadi pelari kedua tim 3.

"Apa mereka tidak merasa capek sama sekali?" batin Painem yang menjadi pelari kedua dari tim 4.

Sedang pelari kedua dari tim 5, Shirou, juga tidak kalah shocknya dengan Kiba, "Aku… kalah sama anak kecil?!!"

"Hooh… Adiknya banci hebat bener!" gumam Itachi kagum, "Semoga saja Kiba bisa menyusulnya… Lebih baik aku segera bersiap-siap!"

Di sisi lain, Deidara juga sedang merasa bangga dan senang, "Sudah kuduga dia memang larinya cepat. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang…"

Itachi dan Deidara berbarengan ke arena lari.

"hoo… banci, hebat juga anggota-anggotamu," ujar Itachi.

"Yaah… begitulah."

"Jangan-jangan yang paling payah larinya cuma kamu, Dei!" ejek Itachi.

Deidara emosi, "Hei, Keriput! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Deidara.

"Waah… marah! Takut nih! Takut!!" canda Itachi yang membuat Deidara semakin kesal.

Beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai ke pelari ketiga mereka!!! Dan Yuuichi masih tampak memimpin!! Tapi… Ooh!! Lagi lagi Kiba mendekatinya!!! Dan… aw! Hampir ia menyalipnya!!!!!!! Sepertinya mereka sekarang ini terlihat sejajar! Aku tidak tahu lagi, apa mereka ini manusia atau bukan! Sampai sampai memecahkan rekor lari jarak pendek!

"WHAT?!!!" semua penonton kaget dan mulai riuh kembali.

"Bused… kok lomba ini jadi bener-bener serius yah?" ujar Neji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Demi kamu looh…" sindir Nanami.

"A… Aku tidak minta!!!"

"Hihihi… Malu nih ye!" ujar Nanami.

"Kiba hebat juga yah!" ujar Aufa.

"Jelaasss!!! Siapa dulu? Pacarnya Aufaaa!!!!!!" ujar Nanami membuat wajah Aufa memerah.

"Ah! Lihat! Tongkatnya sudah di tangan Deidara duluan!" seru Aufa, membuat kedua teman di sampingnya kaget.

"Eh?! Bagaimana dengan Itachi??" tanya Nanami.

Di lapangan, Itachi sendiri ternyata juga merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kalau ini tida kumenangkan… Angel-chan… Neji… akan direbut oleh Banci…" batin Itachi khawatir.

Oops!!! Pelari Ketiga tim 1 membuat kesalahan!!! Tongkatnya terlepas dari tangannya!!!!!

"Akh!"

"Itachi cepat ambil!" teriak Kiba dengan tenaga terakhirnya.

Dengan sigap, Itachi langsung mengambil tongkat itu dan melesat, "Sori!!!!!" seru nya pada Kiba.

Kiba sendiri sudah terlalu capek untuk membalas teriakan Itachi. Ia juga melihat Yuu yang terduduk di sebelahnya, tampak kecapekan, walau sepertinya tidak secapek dirinya.

"Kamu itu… kok bisa lari secepat itu?" tanya Kiba.

Yuu berbalik, "Yaah… aku suka lari."

"Latihan di mana?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

Yuu tersenyum hambar dan memandang ke arah langit, "Dulu saat aku kecil… aku sering melarikan diri karena suka mencuri."

Jelas saja perkataan Yuu membuat Kiba kaget setengah mati.

"Dan… setelah aniki menemukanku, ia mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak mau. Tapi ia bersikeras untuk mengajakku pergi. Setelah itu, ia memperbaiki sikapku… dan… inilah aku yang sekarang," ujar Yuu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ja… jadi… kamu bukan adiknya Deidara?!" seru Kiba kaget.

Yuu berdiri, "Yek! Yang tadi itu B-O-H-O-N-G!!!!!! BOHONG!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!" langsung saja Yuu ngibrit entah ke mana.

Jelas saja Kiba yang ternyata tertipu mentah-mentah itu merasa kesal, "APAA?!!!!!!!! Dasar! Anak itu memang menyebalkaan!!!" seru Kiba sebal, "Hh… anak kecil…" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Wah! Lihatlah kedua pelari yang menempati posisi satu dan dua itu! Mereka benar-benar lari seperti dikejar setan!

"Hei, Banci! Udah capek kan? Sana istirahat!"

"Bukannya kamu yang butuh istirahat ya, Keriput?"

Sambil berlari, mereka sambil ejek-mengejek.

_Lihat! Akhirnya Itachi berhasil menyusul Deidara dan memimpin!!!!!!_

"Wah! Tuh, lihat! Itachi bener-bener berusaha keras demu kamu, ya, Neji," ujar Nanami kagum.

"Um…"

"Hehe… bilang saja kau tidak keberatan bersamanya," ujar Aufa sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Neji.

Wajah Neji sekarang ini sudah menjadi merah padam, "Ah!!! Kalian ini!!!!!"

_Kedua pelari tampak sudah berlari ke arah garis finish! Siapakah pemenangnya??? _

"Neji… Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya!!!!!!" batin Itachi yakin.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah di sini!!!!!!!" batin Deidara.

_Daan…… Akhirnya!!!!!! Kita mendapatkan seorang pemenang!!!!!!_

Sorak riuh penonton memenuhi lapangan. Itachi dan Deidara sama-sama sedang berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya seperti biasa.

"Banci, kuhargai usahamu…" ujar Itachi.

"Huh… kupikir kau yang menang…" balas Deidara.

_Dan pemenangnya adalah… TIM 1!!!!!!!_

"Wah!!! Kita menang!!!!!!" seru Naruto girang.

"Jadi, kalah yah?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Sasuke! Jangan sedih!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Hohoho… tak kusangka Itachi berhasil mengejar ketinggalannya," ujar Kiba merasa puas.

"Kurasa Neji nee-san memang cocoknya sama Itachi-san," gumam Yuu.

"Akhirnyaa!!!!!! Neji! Selamat yaah!!" ujar Nanami semangat sambil menyalami Neji.

"Hoho! Tuan putri sudah menemukan pangerannya yaa?" sindir Aufa.

Neji sendiri sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tampaknya ia sendiri juga tidak keberatan. –_hehe…_-

Itachi sendiri merasa sangat senang. Pada akhirnya…

"Hei, Keriput."

"Apa, Ci?"

Deidara menyalami Itachi, ogah-ogahan, "Selamat. Kupikir… walau pun kamu tidak memenangkannya, dia… Neji pasti tetap memilihmu," ujar Deidara dengan wajah agak… lucu. Cemberut sekaligus malu.

"Hehehe… kau memang baik, Dei!" seru Itachi sambil memeluk Deidara.

"GWAH!!! Minggir lu Keriput!!!!!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Festival olah raga hari ini jadi terasa lama sekali yah… tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam," ujar Nanami.

"… dan… Uchiha akhirnya menang yah…" ujar Gaara datar.

"Ayolah, Gaa-chan! Berikan dia ucapan selamat!" ujar Nanami.

"… selamat…"

"hahaha… makasih Gar!"

Gaara memandang tajam Itachi, "jangan singkat namaku…"

"Hiiih!!!!!"

"Oke… oke… sekarang, sepertinya kita harus pergi. Banyak tugas. Ayo, Gaa-chan!" Nanami menyeret Gaara sebelum Gaara protes, "Silahkan habiskan waktu kalian berduaan!" ujar Nanami sambil mengedipkan mata pada Neji.

"Nami… bukankah kita sudah tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Gaara setelah mereka berada agak jauh dari kedua orang di belakang mereka.

"… Gaa-chan tidak peka yah? Kan labih baik kita biarkan pasangan itu dulu," ujar Nanami.

"…oh… jadi kau bilang sekarang kita tidak berdua?"

Nanami melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara yang tadi diseretnya. Wajahnya memerah, membuat Gaara tertawa kecil.

Di lain tempat, Deidara sedang berada bersama Yuu dan Sasori.

"Wah… akhirnya selesai juga yah…" ujar Yuu.

"Hm…"

"Aniki… maaf ya… kalau saja aku lebih cepat… mungkin aniki bisa memenangkan pertandingannya…" ujar Yuu lirih.

Deidara memandang adiknya, tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya, "Hei, kau sudah berusaha keras! Hebat kok! Ini baru adikku!"

"Hehe… makasih ya aniki!"

"yah, dengan begitu Neji pasti akan dimiliki Itachi kan?" ujar Sasori.

"Danna, kupikir sejak awal Neji pasti akan memilihnya… hanya saja tampaknya ia sendiri tidak menyadari perasaannya. Kasihan juga si Keriput, tapi mungkin hal ini bisa membantunya kan?" ujar Deidara.

"… hebat juga kau. Tak kusangka kau bisa setegar ini," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Hei… aku kan muridmu!" ujar Deidara bangga.

Dan Naruto sekarang bersama Sasuke menuju ke rumah mereka.

"Wuaah… tadi itu hebat sekali!" ujar Naruto riang.

"Yah, tapi aku mengalahkanmu, dobe."

Naruto cemberut lagi, "Kamu kan cuma beruntung saja, teme!"

Sasuke merangkulnya, "Lain kali buatlah alasan yang lebih baik lagi…" ujarnya tenang.

Sedang di sisi lain, Naruto kaget, tapi senang, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kembali ke Itachi dan Neji, yang saat ini berdua… -_sepertinya semuanya memang berdua :)) yaah… kecuali Deidara DKK _-

"………………………"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

"…… jadi…" Neji memulai, "Akhirnya kau menang ya… selamat."

"oh… ya… thanks…"

Itachi benar-benar bingung, belum pernah ia merasa sepanik ini saat bersama Neji.

"Dan… Itachi-san," ujar Neji.

"Ya?" jawab Itachi gugup.

"Itu tadi adalah perjanjian yang sangat egois bukan?" ujar Neji, tersenyum, tapi tampaknya ia marah karena wajahnya… mengerikan. –_silahkan dibayangkan sendiri ;)_-

"Aa… Maaf…" ujar Itachi sambil menunduk.

"Tapi…"

"…?"

"Kuhargai usahamu! Selamat yah!" sambung Neji sambil berjalan mendahului Itachi.

"Ah! Hei!! Paling tidak berikan aku ciuman dong!!!!!" seru Itachi bergurau.

BLETAK!!! Dan timpukan sendal lah yang ia dapatkan.

TBC 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N**: At laaaassssssttttt!!!!!!!! Akheeernyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! BANZAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD _–jingkrak jingkrak ga jelas – _Selesai juga nih penpik!!!!! Maksudku… chapter. Ehehehe… sori… chapternya masih agak panjang. Mungkin 4 atau 5 lagi :p itu pun kalo ga ada hambatan :)) -_ditimpuk_- Oke, just gimme some comment about this chapter! Sori kalau ada delay lagi buat chapter selanjutnya! T.T

Thanks mina! XD


	12. He is a What!

Complicated Way to Be With You

Complicated Way to Be With You

**Chapter 12: He is a… What?!**

"uum… huaahm………………………………… hah?"

"JANGAN 'HAH'!! Minggir!! Berat tauk!"

"Akh! Sasuke!! Maaf!!"

Naruto tadi tidak sengaja menindihi Sasuke tetapi ia segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Dobe… dobe… tak disangka kau seberat itu…" ejek Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau ejek seorang pria yang cantik sepertiku ini!" ujar Naruto memasang wajah innocentnya.

Sasuke menahan tawanya, "Bah… pria monyet kali ye?"

"SASUKE!! TEME!!"

Lalu terjadilah baku hantam menghantam di pagi hari…

SREET!! BRUKH!!

"…!! WTF!! SASUKE HENTAAIIIIIIII!!"

PLAK!! Tamparan melayang di pipi kanan Sasuke dan Naruto segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"A…pa…??"

Sasuke jadi ling lung… aiyaah… apa yang terjadi tadi? Ternyata, Sasuke tidak sengaja merobek baju tidur Naruto dan pas di bagian atas :)) –_you knooww…_- n' karena Naruto itu CEWE –_inget!_- maka… beginilah jadinya. Untungnya, Sasuke tidak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi karena Naruto langsung lari.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bwahahaha!! Yang bener?? Masa sampe separah itu sih, Nar?" ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ino! Ini bukan hal yang lucu!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersama Aufa dan Ino di kantin sekolahnya.

"Lalu… lalu! Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" timpal Aufa.

"Aku langsung saja bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya," ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Hm…" Ino mengaduk-aduk sotonya, "Tapi ntar kamu juga pasti pulang ke rumah kan?"

Naruto langsung terpaku. Memang benar, karena ia tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke.

"Aduh… gimana nih? Gimana nih??" ujar Naruto kalang kabut.

"Gimana apanya, Nar?" tanya Aufa.

"Aku kan lagi males ngomong sama si Teme! Ino! Aku mau nginep di rumahmu ya! Pliss!!" mohon Naruto.

"Sori, Nar. Sekarang ini keluargaku semuanya lagi pada ngumpul. Aku saja sampai harus tidur di sofa…" ujar Ino muram.

"Memang rumahnya sebesar apa dan keluarganya sebanyak apa, ya?" batin Aufa.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Aufa, "Aufaaa……… helep mi plis!!" ( _Help me please _)

"Duh, Nar. Susah. Kiba kan tidak tahu kamu ini cewek. Ntar aku dikira selingkuh lagi…" ujar Aufa sambil membalas lambaian Kiba yang tampaknya baru saja tiba di kantin.

"……………… Ah! Aku tahu! Aku akan ke rumah Neji-san saja!" batin Naruto sambil nyengir.

"… jangan sampai kamu gila gara-gara cowok satu itu, Nar…" ujar Ino saat melihat Naruto yang nyengir ga jelas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lho? Naru-chan?"

"Hehe… halo, Itachi-san."

"Ayo, masuk," ujar Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Terima kasih!"

Naruto memasuki rumah besar itu sambil membawa tas ranselnya.

"… tumben mampir," ujar Itachi nyengir.

"Hehe… iya. Bosen di rumah," ujar Naruto.

"Ada masalah sama otouto?" tanya Itachi.

"Glek… tajam amat pikirannya…" batin Naruto.

"Ng… Nggak kok! Eh… Neji-san ada, Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Oh, ada. Aku panggilin!" ujar Itachi semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti, "Ah… aku baru saja ingat kalau Angel-chan sedang ada pemotretan. Biasa, orang terkenal sih!" ujar Itachi bangga.

"Em… dan yang lain? Semua pergi?" tanya Naruto, agak takut kalau hanya berdua sama Itachi sendiri di rumah besar itu.

"Em… Sepertinya begitu. Banci menemani Neji, diikuti Saso-chan dan Tobi. Yuu kayanya keluar. Pergi main kali," ujar Itachi lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto, "Yep, semua pergi. Aku ditinggal jaga rumah…"

"WHAT?! Oh… sial-sial-sial…! Aku tidak mengira kalau semuanya bakal pergi!" batin Naruto panik.

Itachi tampaknya bisa merasakan kepanikan Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana?" tanya Itachi dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Eh, dari ………… sekolah," ujar Naruto gugup.

"Oh… kalau begitu, duduk dulu saja. Aku ambilkan minum," ujar Itachi ramah.

"Te… terima kasih!" ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa terdekat.

Lalu Itachi pun pergi untuk mengambil minum.

"Fuh…" Naruto menghela nafas, "Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ya…?" gumam Naruto sambil melemaskan tubuhnya. "…" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Gak, gak! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya untuk sementara!"

"Ha? Bertemu dengan siapa?"

Naruto langsung melompat dari sofanya, panik, "Ah! I… Itachi-san! Bu… bukan siapa-siapa kok!"

"… aneh…" batin Itachi. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lagi, "Ini minummu," ujar Itachi.

"Makasih…" ujar Naruto canggung sambil kembali duduk di sofanya.

"… aduh… kok kayanya ia mencurigaiku ya? Hyaa!!" batin Naruto panik.

Itachi memandangi Naruto agak lama, Naruto merasakannya, tapi ia tidak berani berpaling atau pun berbicara. Rasanya seperti kelinci yang akan diterkam harimau saja! _– weleh… :)) _-

"Ja… jadi. Neji-san akan pulang jam berapa, Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm…" Itachi melirik ke arah jam dinding di sebelahnya, "Sekitar jam 4 sore."

"Jam 4… padahal ini baru jam 1! Ngapain aku di sini sambil menunggu??" batin Naruto bingung.

Itachi bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Naru-chan, suka game?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"………"

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya, menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

"Aneh… harusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang…" gumamnya.

"Memang dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menjemputnya… tapi…" Sasuke berjalan masuk untuk melihat jam, "Ini sudah jam 2!"

Sasuke kembali berjalan mondar-mandir lagi, "Di mana dia sekarang?!" Lalu ia terduduk di kursi santainya.

"… Ino… kurasa aku akan mencoba menghubunginya…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Akh!! Kalah lagi!!" seru Naruto kaget.

"Hahaha!! Coba saja kalahkan Itachi-sama ini di permainan PS2, 'Haruto:Chippuden'! Wkakakaka……"

_(__** A/N : Well… anggap saja gamenya hampir sama kaya Game Naruto:Shippuden, bagi yang pernah main atau tahu ;) –sori namanya norak :))- **__)_

"Huuuh!! Tidak adil! Masa aku kalah terus!" gerutu Naruto.

"…"

Naruto merasa dirinya dipandangi oleh Itachi, "A… Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku..??" tanya Naruto canggung.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tidak… tidak. Tapi tampaknya dari tadi kamu kelihatan canggung. Rupanya bermain game bisa me-relax kan diri bukan?" ujar Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Eeh…" Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit dan ia mengangguk.

"Oke! Lanjut!!" ujar Itachi sambil menekan tombol di _stick_-nya.

' _DHUAK!! " Player 1 K.O. , Winner… Player 2!" '_

"AKH!! CURAAAAAANGGGGGG!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Apa? Naruto?"

"Iya, kau tahu di mana dia berada?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggengam gagang teleponnya.

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Tadi Naruto bilang kalau dia akan pergi ke rumah Neji. Tapi ia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke-kun…"

"Jadi? Kau tahu atau tidak?" ulang Sasuke.

"Tidak… aku tidak tahu. Tapi ia berkata akan mampir ke rumah 'teman'nya," ujar Ino.

"Kau tahu siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu," ujar Ino.

"… begitu… kalau kau tahu sesuatu, tolong beritahu aku, ya…" ujar Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Yaah… kalau begitu. Sudah dulu, ya," ujar Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau tidak menyia-nyiakan usahaku ini…" batin Ino merasa bersalah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Koyuki-san!"

"Ah, terima kasih!" balas Neji, yang sekarang sebagai Koyuki.

"Kerja bagus, Neji," ujar Sasori sambil mengambil buku agendanya dan menyentangi jadwal Neji yang baru saja selesi.

"Asyik! Kita pulang sekarang nih?" tanya Deidara.

Tuliiit… tuliiit…

"Suara 'paan tuh?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"HP-ku," ujar Sasori sambil merogoh sakunya, mengambil HP-nya yang bergetar.

Deidara sudah merasa tidak enak duluan.

"Ya?……… Ya. Kami baru saja selesai…………… Oh… baik… bisa diatur……… apa? Sekarang?……………………" Sasori melihat jam tangannya, "Apa kau yakin tidak akan terlambat?…………………… baik… baik. Kuusahakan. Berharaplah di tengah jalan tidak macet," ujar Sasori mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Ada apa, Sasori-san?" tanya Neji.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Ada pekerjaan lagi…"

Deidara melonjak, "EEEEEHHHHHH??"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu…" batin Neji sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Waah!! Akhirnya aku bisa menang juga!" ujar Naruto sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Itachi sedang meratapi kekalahan tipisnya.

"Wah, sudah tidak terasa jam 4! … Neji-san kok belum pulang, ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Haah?? Oh… angel-chan kadang pulangnya malam kalau ada pekerjaan dadakan," ujar Itachi.

"Ooh…"

……

……

……

"APAAAAAAAA?!" batinnya berteriak.

GUBRAK! Naruto terbaring lemas di lantai, "haaaaa……" ia menghela nafas panjang diikuti tawa dari Itachi.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Ini loh, ada Aming ExtaVaganza," ujar Itachi sambil melambai-lambaikan remote TV-nya.

"…… haaaaaaa………"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Anak itu! Kalau aku berhasil menemukannya, akan ku ceramahi dia!" batin Sasuke kesal.

"Di mana kira-kira ia berada?? Aku sudah ke sekolah, rumah Ino, rumah Aufa, tempat kerja……………………… tinggal rumah Iruka –_guru favorit Naruto_- dan Itachi. Hm… siapa tahu dia di rumah merekanya……" batin Sasuke sambil menyetir motornya ke arah rumah Iruka, karena rumahnya lebih dekat dengannya saat ini.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Itachi-san, kau kakaknya Sasuke kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sejenak Itachi tampak agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi lalu ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya. Aku kakaknya. Kenapa Naru-chan?"

"Em… Kenapa Itachi-san tidak tinggal dengannya?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum teh yang diseduhkan Itachi.

Itachi memandangi Naruto dengan kaget, mulutnya terbuka, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, "…"

Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari kalau pertanyaannya itu terlalu bersifat pribadi, "Ah! Mak… maksudku…………… lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi…" ujar Naruto buru-buru.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum pada Naruto, "… Untuk saat ini… sebaiknya aku tidak bersamanya dulu."

"… boleh tahu kenapa?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Itachi menggeleng, "Maaf ya, Naru-chan. Hal ini masih kurahasiakan dulu."

"Ah… tidak. Tidak apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah bertanya hal yang… pribadi begini…" ujarnya.

"… Ini sudah jam setengah 5. Kamu bawa baju ganti?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Kamar mandi di ujung lorong ini, nanti gantinya di kamar di sebelahnya saja," ujar Itachi sambil membuka kulkas.

"Baik. Em… Itachi-san mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto heran.

Itachi berbalik ke arah Naruto, nyengir, "Ngintip."

"A… Apa??"

"Bercanda! Bercanda! Hahaha… kamu sampai kelabakan begitu. Aku akan memasak untuk kita," ujarnya sambil kembali mencari-cari bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan.

"……" Naruto sempat panik duluan. Itachi tidak tahu kalau dia itu cewek, jadi ia perlu berhati-hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu saja, ya," ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil ranselnya, "dan jangan berani ngintip!"

"Yah… emang napa? Kan sama-sama cowok. Hehehe……" Itachi nyengir.

"Po… pokoknya jangan!!"

"Yeah… yeah…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kenapa Uchiha? Memang dia belum pulang?" tanya Iruka.

"Belum, sensei," ujar Sasuke sopan, tapi dalam hati mengumpat-umpat.

"Kalau udah ngapain aku harus ke rumahmu! Dasar guru dodol!" batin Sasuke.

"Hm… tadi saya lihat kalau dia sudah pulang tuh," ujar Iruka sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Oh… begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu, sensei," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah… ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hubungi aku kalau ia belum ditemukan sampai besok," ujar Iruka.

Sasuke mengangguk.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nah… sudah siap semua…," gumam Itachi, "tinggal nunggu supnya mendidih aja."

"Naru-chan lama amat mandinya……" gumam Itachi sambil memandangi jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5.15 sore.

"…………… hehehehehe…………" tawa licik, "intip-intip dikit boleh kaaan??"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Selesai juga akhirnya… Sasori-san, lain kali jangan beri aku kerjaan dadakan yang berat begini…" keluh Neji.

"Yaah… beginilah kalau kau memasuki dunia profesional, Neji," ujar Sasori santai sambil membuka-buka buku agendanya.

"… haah…"

"Tapi danna, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Kan dia kelelahan tuh!" ujar Deidara.

"Deidara, sebagai gurumu, tampaknya aku sudah pernah memberitahumu tentang hal yang penting dulu…" ujar Sasori tanpa berpaling dari buku agendanya.

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau ingin memasuki dunia pro," Sasori menutup buku agendanya dan menatap Deidara, "Kau harus bisa menanggung resikonya."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Huwaaah… segar sekali. Memang enak mandi dengan air hangat!" ujar Naruto riang sambil menuju ke ruang ganti dengan handuknya, tapi sebelum keluar, dia sudah menoleh dulu, siapa tahu Itachi di sana. Setelah memastikan bahwa Itachi tidak ada di sana, ia pun segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar di sebelahnya. Ia masuk dan segera mengunci pintunya.

BRUK!!

Itachi terjatuh dengan kepala di bawahnya, "………… a… apa……??" Ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya, "…… apa yang kulihat… tadi itu………??"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Akhirnya sampai juga aku di rumah ini…" gumam Sasuke sambil meletakkan helm nya di spion motornya, yang diparkirnya di luar. _( Ya know what I meaan… XD )_

Lalu ia berjalan memasuki halaman rumah itu dan saat ia akan memencet bel rumah itu, sebuah mobil memasuki garasi yang terletak di samping pintu masuknya.

"… itu…"

CKREK……

"Ah! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil.

"Apa? Sasuke?? Dia di sini?" tanya Deidara.

"…"

"Aku—"

"Onee-san!! Aku pulaangg!!" ujar seorang anak kecil yang memasuki halaman rumah itu dengan sepedanya.

"Ah, Yuu!"

"Wah, onee-san dan aniki baru pulang juga, ya?" ujar Yuu sambil menyandarkan sepedanya dengan stangnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," ujar Deidara.

"Nah…," Neji berbalik ke arah Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dia… cewek?? Laki-laki tidak punya……… _-tahu kan :))- _di bagian dadanya bukan………dan… rambutnya panjaaangg?? ……………………??"

5 menit ia di sana untuk berpikir sampai tiba-tiba pintu di depannya terbuka.

"…………!! I… Itachi-san?! A… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seru Naruto kaget.

"Aku hanya bermaksud untuk……… mengejutkanmu……… tapi…" Itachi membenarkan posisi berdirinya, "Naruto… kamu ini… cewek, ya?" ujar Itachi serius.

"… a… aku…"

TING!! TONG!!

DEG!!

"A… Ada yang membunyikan bel! I… Itachi-san, ayo dibukakan dulu…" jar Naruto panik.

"…… jawab aku dulu…"

"………"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Duh… Itachi-san lama banget!" ujar Neji kesal.

"Jangan-jangan Itachi-san sedang mandi. Hahahaha…" canda Yuu.

"Mungkin saja. Untuk saat seperti ini…" Deidara merogoh sakunya, "Pakai Kunci duplikat!!" ujarnya menyerupai gaya Doraemon.

"Yeh… nii-san kaya anak kecil aja," ejek Yuu.

"Ah, diem kamu!"

"Udah. Dicoba dulu," ujar Neji menenangkan sambil merebut kunci dari tangan Deidara dan segera mencobanya.

CKREK… CKREK…

"Ah… gak cocok nih…" gumam Neji.

"Eh?" Deidara sweatdropped.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Kunci duplikatnya di aku tahu. Itu paling-paling kunci lemarimu kan?" ujar Sasori sambil menyerahkan kuncinya pada Neji.

"Err…"

CKREK… CKREK… KREK!!

"Ah! Bisa terbuka!" ujar Neji sambil memutar knop pintunya.

"Akhirnya…" gumam Sasuke.

"Tobi, barang-barangnya tolong, yaaaaa……" ujar Deidara, seperti majikannya saja.

"Huuuuuh….. Senpai hidooiii……" keluh Tobi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu!!" seru Yuu.

Lalu mereka pun memasuki rumah besar itu melalui pintu kecil ber-6 sekaligus. _( Sasuke, Neji, Sasori, Deidara, Yuu, Tobi ) –bayangin aja :p-_

"………… Antri dong……"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"A… aku… aku…"

"…" Itachi menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Naruto, tapi ia tahu mereka tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Kalau Neji tahu ia membuat seseorang menangis di rumahnya, apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya.

"…………" Naruto terisak, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, "a… aku tidak bermaksud… untuk menipu… Itachi-san… ta… tapi…"

"Naruto! Kau di dalam?!" seru Sasuke.

"!!"

Kali ini Naruto bertambah panik. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mencarinya sampai ke sini. Apalagi, ia sedang menangis saat ini. Dengan cepat, ia berlari masuk ke ruang gantinya tadi dan mengunci pintunya.

"Na… Naruto!" Itachi kaget.

"Itachi-san!!" seru Neji sambil berlari ke arahnya, diikuti Sasuke, "Tadi… kurasa aku melihat Naruto. Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Dalam sana…" ujar Itachi sambil menunjukkan ruangan yang berada di belakangnya.

Neji mencoba membuka pintunya, tapi lalu ia sadar bahwa pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

Sasuke langsung maju dan mengetuk pintunya, "Naruto! Ayo keluar!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan kecil dari dalam ruangan itu.

"…" Sasuke berbalik ke arah Itachi dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau… apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya!" serunya marah.

"Nah, otouto, itu bukan cara berbicara yang baik kepada kakakmu kan?" ujar Itachi.

"Grrr… jawab!!" seru Sasuke galak.

"Hh… kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda yah…" ujar Itachi, "yaah… aku baru saja menemukan rahasianya…"

"!!" Kali ini Sasuke kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Apa yang dimaksudkan Itachi dengan rahasia Naruto?

Neji yang bingung menyela, "Itachi-san. Apa maksudmu tentang rahasia itu?" tanya Neji.

"Well… Angel-chan… kurasa sebaiknya Naru-chan sendiri yang memberitahumu," lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Neji, "Kurasa ini agak bersifat pribadi!"

"…" Sasuke sudah tidak mau mempedulikan kakaknya lagi dan kembali mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto, "Naruto… keluarlah… aku sudah tidak marah kok."

"…"

"Naruto… dengarkan aku. Aku… aku tahu aku salah… juga, tadi. Tapi jangan terus ngambek seberti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Memang dia salah ap— uph!!" Neji membungkam Itachi.

"…… grrr…… dia tidak mau mendengarkan!" batin Sasuke agak kesal.

"Neji, apa ada kunci duplikatnya?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Kurasa Sasori-san punya," ujar Neji.

"Bisa tolong mintakan?" pinta Sasuke.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Oke. Ayo, Itachi-san!" geret Neji.

Setelah mereka tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, Sasuke kembali mencoba membujuk Naruto.

"Naruto… ayolah. Keluar…"

"… a… aku… ketahuan…" isak Naruto.

Sasuke lega karena Naruto mau menjawabnya, "Ketahuan apa, Naruto?" tanyanya lembut.

"…!!" Naruto membekap mulutnya. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau Sasuke tidak mengetahui dirinya perempuan. "Ti… tidak… tidak ada apa-apa…"

Sasuke merasa agak kesal tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Katakan padaku Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"… bukan apa-apa, Sasuke… jangan ganggu aku…"

Oke, kali ini… dia sudah tidak bisa tenang lagi, "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada apa-apa kalau kau sampai mengunci dirimu?!"

"…………………… sudah kuduga… kau… kau akan marah!"

"SASUKE!! Kamu dapat kuncinya!!" seru Neji.

"A… apa?!" Naruto panik.

"Otouto, kau sudah membujuknya lagi?" tanya Itachi.

"… Itachi……" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji, "Neji… bisakah kau tinggalkan kami dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji mengangguk mengerti, "Yeah… bye, kalau begitu."

"Trims…"

Lalu Neji pun berlalu pergi dengan perasaan agak was was.

"Nah… sekarang… Naruto, keluar dulu. Kumohon. Kita harus bicara…" ujar Sasuke lemah, sedikit memelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, pintu tampak terbuka kuncinya dan Naruto keluar dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Itachi, apa maksudmu tentang rahasia Naruto tadi?"

Wajah Naruto semakin pucat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Oh, otouto… kurasa aku sudah bilang tadi. Ini bersifat pribadi, jadi tanyalah Naru-chan sendiri," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, "… Bisakah kau memberitahuku…?" tanyanya.

"…"

Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang Itachi,bersembunyi.

"… kau pasti akan marah…" ujar Naruto dengan nada gemetar.

"Ayolah dobe. Kapan aku tidak marah padamu?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"!!" Naruto semakin ketakutan dan memegangi baju Itachi. –_Itachi menikmatinya yah? -.-' _-

"Sori… sori… Cuma bercanda," ujar Sasuke hambar.

"Ampun dah… otouto bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat seperti ini… ckckck…" batin Itachi.

"Ayolah… aku teman baikmu bukan? Apa rahasia yang sebegitu besarnya aku tidak boleh tahu dan…" Sasuke membuang muka dari Itachi, "hanya aniki yang boleh tahu?"

"Oooooohhhhhhh…… Sasu-chan manggil aku 'anikiii'!!" batin Itachi senang, tapi raut wajahnya dibuat pura-pura tidak peduli. - _:)) _-

"… a… ni…… we…" bisik Naruto.

"Ha?"

"A… aku… ini… ce… ce…" Naruto menarik nafasnya, dan akhirnya berkata dengan mantap, keluar dari persembunyiannya dari belakang Itachi, "Sasuke, aku ini cewek."

"…… Oh… ya-ya-ya… kamu ini cewek…" Tampang Sasuke sedikit shock, tapi kembali ke tampang biasanya lagi.

"Ka… kamu tidak marah… Sasuke?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ma… malahan…" wajah Sasuke memerah, "Aku senang…"

Naruto merasakan wajahnya panas, "aa… apa?"

"Wuah! Ayo otouto!!" sorak Itachi bersemangat, dalam batin.

"Aku kan tidak harus menikah denganmu yang selama ini kuanggap laki-laki…" ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa, setelah sekian lamanya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ikut tertawa. Itachi hanya nyengir saja melihat pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Otouto," Itachi akhirnya menyela, "Kau bilang akan menikahinya kan? Kapan?" tanya Itachi, nyengir lebih lebar lagi.

"A…a… Tunggu dulu… BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU DIA ITU CEWEK!!" seru Sasuke keras, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk didengar orang lain selain mereka bertiga yang ada di tempat itu. Yaah… kalau itu bertiga…

"Well otouto… aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip, tapi aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu. Tapi sebelum sempat, aku sendiri pun shock saat melihatmu… yaah… begitulah," jelas Itachi.

"…Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu yang satu itu," nasihat Sasuke geram.

"Sapa tahu," ujar Itachi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke mencibirnya lalu kembali menghadap Naruto, "… dobe. Jangan takut . Kurasa _dia_ tidak akan memberitahukan rahasia ini pada siapa-siapa," Sasuke melirik ke arah kakaknya, "BenarKAN, Aniki?" ujar Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'kan'.

"Iya. Aku janji," ujar Itachi sambil mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

"Kau sungguh… sungguh kan?" tanya Naruto, memasang tampang memelasnya.

Itachi menatap Naruto dengan serius, "Ya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau aku sampai memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain, ntar ketampananku bakal ilang deeeh!!" canda Itachi sambil nyengir.

"Bused dah… ngaca dulu baru ngomong!" sindir Sasuke.

"Yaah… otouto hidoooiii…!!"

Naruto terkikik melihat kejadian di depannya. Ia lega karena masalahnya sudah selesai. Tapi, di sudut lorong itu, seseorang mengawasi mereka.

"… Master _(Tuan :p)_, tampaknya saya sudah menemukannya………… ya… perempuan berambut pirang yang anda cari selama ini……… ya, akan saya awasi terus," ujar orang itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan orang yang ia panggil sebagai master-nya dan ia pun pergi agar tidak dipergoki orang-orang yang sedang berbahagia itu. Saat ini…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"… Gaara-sama. Apa itu benar?" tanya Nanami dengan nada serius.

"Tidak salah lagi. Sepertinya memang ini. Panggil Itachi. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," pinta Gaara.

"Ha-I! Gaara-sama!"

_TBC_

-ooooooooooo-

**A/N** : Feww… cukup panjang juga ya? Tadinya mau kubagi jadi 2, tapi… oh well… skalian aja selesaiin masalah nya, walo ada masalah dateng lagi –_evil laugh_- Ok, thanks for reading! I hope you'll gimme review XD Thanks!


	13. Revealed Goal

Complicated Way to Be With You

**Chapter 13: Revealed Goal**

"Hmm… kurasa memang ini tempat pertemuannya," ujar Itachi sambil membaca-baca kembali undangan yang ia dapat.

"Tapi apa maksudnya sampai mengirim undangan seperti ini?" batin Itachi, mengingat kekagetannya saat ia mendapatkan undangannya dari sebuah panah yang melesat masuk ke kamarnya, "untung akunya kagak kena… tinggal beberapa senti lagi… ugh…"

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah gedung yang tampaknya sudah tua. Ia memasuki pintu yang sudah terlihat mengalami kerusakan di sana-sini. Ruangan tempat perjanjiannya tampak bobrok.

"Kenapa dia, yang sepertinya sangat kaya itu, mengajakku bertemu di tempat seperti ini?!" batin Itachi kaget sekaligus kesal.

"Ah, tampaknya tamu kita sudah tiba…" ujar suara seorang perempuan.

"Ha?! Siapa?!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan musuhmu koook…" ujar suara itu dengan centil.

Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan, muncul seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenal Itachi.

"Nana-chan!"

"Hei! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Nanami sambil tersenyum.

"Baik seperti biasanya," jawab Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Nanami terlihat menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, membuat Itachi penasaran dengan perilakunya itu, "Oke, semua aman…"

JGLEK!!

"Eh?! WHAAA…… WUAAAAAAAA!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BUFF!!

"A… APA?! Di mana ini?!" ujar Itachi panik.

"Aduh… Nami, kau seharusnya menjelaskan dulu apa yang akan terjadi sebelum kau membawanya ke sini…" ujar Gaara.

"Ehehehe… lupa," ujar Nanami sambil nyengir ke arah tunangannya itu, "Gomen ya Itachi-san," ujar Nanami.

"Er… yah.. tidak apa sih. Tapi ini di mana, ya?" ujar Itachi terkagum-kagum.

Ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang ini benar-benar berbeda dengan gedung tua tempat ia berada tadi. Apa benar ini gedung yang bobrok tadi?

"Itachi," ujar Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Itachi berdiri, "Ini adalah markas rahasia milikku," ujar Gaara.

Itachi bisa menebak itu karena ia melihat berbagai alat yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kalau menebak sih, itu pasti alat yang biasa digunakan oleh mata-mata profesional.

"Di sinilah aku mendapatkan berbagai informasi penting yang kubutuhkan," ujar Gaara, "Ini kakakku."

Seorang perempuan yang cantik dengan rambut diikat 4 ke belakang berjalan mendekati Itachi, "Temari. Kau pasti Uchiha Itachi kan? Aku kaget sekali mengetahui adikku bergaul dengan orang sepertimu. Yaah… tapi karena sudah lama tahu aku tidak ambil pusing sih. Untunglah kau bukan orang seperti yang digosipkan…" ujar Temari panjang lebar dan blak-blakkan.

"Ah… hahaha…" Itachi tertawa hambar.

Lalu seorang lagi datang ke arahnya, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Gaara, kakaknya sih…

"Aku Kankurou. Kakak kedua Gaara. Salam kenal Itachi."

"Jadi Temari-san kakak pertamanya yah…" batin Itachi menyimpulkan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku selama ini," ujar Kankurou dengan sopan.

"Ah… tidak. Malahan aku yang banyak dibantunya. Hehehe…" ujar Itachi.

"Gaa-chan, nih file-nya," ujar Nanami sambil menyerahkan sebuah folder kepada Gaara.

Gaara menerimanya dan membuka-bukanya, "Itachi, kemari sebentar," panggil Gaara.

Lalu Itachi meninggalkan kedua kakak Gaara dan berjalan menemui Gaara.

"Kurasa kau tahu dia, kan?" tanya Gaara sambil menyerahkan folder yang telah ia buka kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya dan matanya terbelalak saat melihatnya, "I…ini… Dia… Dii... dia?! Ta… tapi… bagaimana kau…?!" ujar Itachi panik.

Itachi kaget. Sangat kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat foto yang terlampir dalam file di folder itu. Gaara hanya diam, menunggunya sadar. Nanami juga terdiam, ia kaget melihat Itachi sampai panik seperti itu.

Itachi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, setelah itu ia kembali melihat foto itu, "… Baiklah… Maaf tadi aku… kaget."

"Tidak ada salahnya kau kaget setelah melihatnya lagi… berapa lama? Biar kutebak… 13 tahun?" ujar Gaara tenang.

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum hambar, "Sepertinya kau memang tahu segalanya," ujarnya dan ia kembali menatap foto itu, "Kau tahu di mana dia berada sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

Gaara terdiam dan mendekatinya lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Kurasa aku lupa mengingatkanmu untuk membaca file itu dengan baik?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Psst! Neji!"

"Hm? Ada apa Deidara-san?" tanya Neji.

"Sini! Aku mau bicara sebentar!" bisik Deidara.

Neji hanya mengangkat pundaknya dan mengikuti Deidara masuk ke perpustakaan favorit Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Begini… Si Yuu itu, minggu depan ulang tahun!" ujar Deidara semangat.

"Oh! Benarkah?"

Deidara mengangguk mantap, "Yap! Aku ingin membuatkannya pesta kejutan! Maukah kamu membantuku?" tanya Deidara riang.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan minta teman-teman yang lain membantu juga!" ujar Neji senang.

"Terima kasih, ya! Untung sekarang ia sedang pergi ke rumah temannya. Kita bisa merencanakannya sebentar!"

"Ide bagus. Akan kupanggilkan Sasori-san dulu," ujar Neji.

"Danna? Tidak perlu. Tuh… dia di sana," ujar Deidara ringan, sambil menunjukkan Sasori yang sedang duduk di kursi merah kesayangannya, membaca.

"Ooh…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mustahil… Apa kau yakin ini… tidak salah?" ujar Itachi serius.

"Tidak. Aku sangat yakin. Tapi itu menjadi pilihanmu untuk percaya atau tidak," ujar Gaara.

"Itachi-san! Percayalah pada Gaa-chan! Dia tidak membohongimu!" ujar Nanami meyakinkan.

"… oke… oke… kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi…" ujar Itachi.

"Pergi? Ke mana?" tanya Nanami.

"Tentu saja ke tempat'nya'!"

Gaara terduduk di kursi hitam di sebelahnya, "Itachi. Kusarankan agar kau tidak buru-buru. Toh dia tidak akan pergi dari tempat itu untuk sementara…" ujar Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu! Dia itu bukanlah orang yang akan selalu menetap di satu tempat yang sama, kau tahu itu!" bentak Itachi.

Di sisi lain, Nanami, Temari dan Kankurou hanya memandangi kedua orang itu, tidak berani berbicara.

"Aku tahu, karena… tampaknya ia sedang berbisnis dengan perusahaanku ini," ujar Gaara tenang.

Itachi terbelalak, begitu juga Nanami.

"Ga… Gaa-chan! Kau tidak bilang apa-apa tentang ini padaku!" seru Nanami kecewa.

"Maaf, Nami. Di perusahaan, ada bagian yang kurasa… harus kutangani sendiri…" ujar Gaara meminta maaf.

Nanami terdiam dan hanya mengangguk mengerti, walau ia masih ragu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia berbisnis denganmu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"…" Gaara berdiri dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di meja di dekatnya, "Dunia bisnis itu sangat luas, Itachi. Dan kau harus mengerti…"

BRAK!!

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SEJAK LAMA KALAU KAU TAHU?!"

"Itachi-san!!" Nanami berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan Gaara yang dicengkram oleh Itachi.

"Kau seharusnya merasa sedikit berterima kasih padaku bukan?" ujar Gaara dengan tenang.

Itachi terdiam dan melepaskan Gaara, lalu ia duduk ke kursi yang diduduki Gaara tadi, "Maaf… aku… aku agak emosi…"

Gaara membetulkan kerahnya yang tadi dicengkram Itachi, "Aku ingin memastikan."

"…?"

"Bahwa ia benar-benar ada atau sudah mati," ujar Gaara.

"…!!"

PREK!!

"Hm? Apa? Koran?"

"Bacalah. Itu koran 5 tahun lalu," ujar Gaara.

"?!"

KECELAKAAN TENGAH LAUT

PERDANA MENTERI UCHIHA DINYATAKAN HILANG!!

"APA?!"

"Yah, begitulah. Kurasa kau akan terkejut. Tak heran karena kutebak kau tidak pernah mengikuti berita," ujar Gaara.

"… kurasa bukan itu. Mungkin karena itu berita negara saja. aku sedang di luar negri 5 tahun lalu kalau aku tidak salah. Tapi… Orang seperti itu pernah menjabat menjadi seorang perdana menteri?!"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Dunia ini memang luas kan?"

"… kalau memang dia sudah mati, bagaimana kau tahu dia berbisnis denganmu?"

"Memang, pertama kali aku tidak mengenalnya karena nama… dan wajahnya, tapi aku selalu menyelidiki siapa pun yang akan berbisnis denganku," ujar Gaara menjelaskan.

"Dia memang sangat teliti!" bisik Nanami pada Itachi.

"Ehem…"

Gaara berdeham dan membuat Nanami kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Dan setelah kuselidiki… kutemukan… apa yang seharusnya memang ia miliki."

"??" Itachi tampak bingung, "dan… apakah hal yang memang seharusnya ia miliki itu?" tanyanya.

"Tanda."

"Haa??"

"Bukan tanda biasa. Kau ingat apa yang ia miliki di dekat lehernya?" tanya Gaara serius.

"!! Tanda… ya… dia memiliki tanda… atau lebih tepatnya bekas luka berbentuk… lidah api? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Tidak salah. Dan ia mengatakan padaku akan membayarnya dengan '_chrysas_'. Tidak semua orang di dunia memilikinya… kalau kau mau tahu."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, "maaf… tapi apa itu krisas??"

"_Chrysas_. Itu adalah sebutan untuk emas," ujar Gaara.

"Ooh… dan… apa anehnya?"

"Kudengar… kapal yang waktu itu tenggelam… memuat… _chrysas_," ujar Gaara.

"!! Jadi karena itu!!"

Gaara mengangguk, "Oh, ya. Dan urungkanlah niatmu untuk menemuinya sekarang. Kita harus melakukan beberapa persiapan. Dan… aku tahu klanmu itu memiliki kekuatan khusus. Kurasa sebaiknya kau melatihnya kembali," ujar Gaara.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar Gaara pendek.

"… kurasa aku bisa melakukannya," ujar Itachi.

"Bagus untukmu. Nami… bisakah kau membawakan teh? Kurasa kita ini memang tidak sopan karena tidak menyuguhkan apa pun untuk tamu kita," ujar Gaara.

"Ah! Tentu! Segera!!"

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tadi, agak terlalu berat, sehingga kursinya hampir terjungkir.

PREK!! Sebuah benda kecil terjatuh dari jubah Itachi. Temari melihatnya dan segera mengambilnya.

"Weks… hampir saja… kaget aku… hehehe…"

"DIAM SEMUA!!" seru Temari, membuat semuanya kaget.

Piip… piip… PREK…

Temari memukul benda kecil itu dengan sebuah palu mini, "Kalian tahu apa ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat.

Semua memperhatikan dengan cermat dan menjadi pucat, kecuali Itachi.

"Sial… sial… SIAL!!" Gaara mengumpat.

Kankurou menatap tak percaya dan Nanami tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya untuk mengaduk teh.

Itachi kebingungan, "A… apa?!"

"Haah… ada apa sih?" tanya Itachi.

Temari menatapnya tidak percaya, "ITACHI! INI ALAT PENYADAP!!" seru Temari ngeri.

"Ba… bagaimana bisa?!"

"Itu yang seharusnya kami tanyakan padamu. Bagaimana alat ini bisa berada… di saku jubahmu?!" seru Temari.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu!"

"Pasti ada seseorang yang telah menyelipkannya di sakumu, dan aku curiga… orang itu ada di dekatmu," ujar Kankurou.

"!! Tapi… kalau memang begitu, buat apa mereka menyadapku?!"

"… mata-mata… tidak mungkin orang itu tidak memiliki satu orang mata-mata pun," ujar Gaara cemas.

Wajah Itachi memucat.

"Sial… bahkan radar detektor alat penyadap milik kita pun tidak bisa melacaknya. Orang yang membuat alat itu pasti sangat pandai…" ujar Temari.

"Berarti… sekarang ia tahu, Itachi-san akan mendatanginya!" ujar Nanami yang tidak jadi membuat teh karena hal itu.

Gaara mengangguk kecil, "… Kau benar. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Itachi.

"Sudahlah. Maaf tidak akan merubah apa pun, sekarang, kita harus merencanakannya sampai matang…"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Mari kita cari orang lain yang dapat membantu kita. Kurasa tidak akan mudah menembus pertahanannya karena ia sudah tahu. Dan… karena… walau nama '**Uchiha Madara**' sudah mati, sekarang ini ia adalah seorang mafia yang paling diburu di seluruh dunia ini," ujar Gaara.

"!!" Itachi hanya melongo sebentar, susah untuk mempercayai hal itu, tapi kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya dan bertanya lagi, "Siapa namanya?"

"… 'Sadam Husein'."

"WHAT?!"

"Candaa… ga mungkin laah…"

"Weks… ga nyangka nih orang juga bisa bercanda… dan di saat seperti ini!" batin Itachi.

"Namanya— "

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di suatu tempat, si mata-mata sedang berbicara dengan tuannya.

"… Master, sepertinya alat penyadapnya sudah dirusak," ujar mata-mata itu.

… _Biarlah. Toh kita sudah mengetahui rencananya._

"Itu benar. Tapi… master, apakah… kita akan menjalankan rencana itu?"

_Sesuai jadwal. Ya. Dan aku tidak akan menolerir adanya kegagalan. Biarlah keberadaanku diketahui, tapi rencana akan tetap kita jalankan._

"… Baiklah master…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aku pulang…" ujar Itachi lemas.

"Hei, lama sekali! Sampai malam begini?" ujar Neji.

CRING! –_mata Itachi 'menghijau'_-

_/_** A/N : Hanya pengandaian :)) **_/_

"ANGEL-CHAAANNNNNNN!!"

"Woi! Keriput! Jangan lupa! Aku ada di sini juga tauk!" ujar Deidara sambil menggeret Neji mundur agar gagal dipeluk oleh Itachi.

"Puuh… payah, kirain sudah tidur," ujar Itachi cemberut.

"Yeh! Baru juga jam 9 malem!" ujar Deidara.

"Tadi Itachi-san ngapain?" tanya Yuu yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Wah, Yuu juga belom tidur!" ujar Itachi menghindar.

"Yeeh… Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi!!" keluh Yuu.

"Yayaya… aku mau tidur sekarang! Capeek!!" ujar Itachi.

Dan ia pun segera berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya saat…

KRUYUKK…

… perutnya berbunyi.

"Eem… boleh minta makanan? Hehehe…"

TBC

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Wew… perkembangannya jadi sampai seperti ini :)) Entah nih kayanya sedikit ada perubahan dalam gaya menulisku. Tapi yaah… yang tahu kalian yang membaca :p Kaku nggak sih kalo seperti ini? Komen, yah, mina! Btw, ada yang bisa ngasih nama baru untuk _Villain_ kita yang satu ini kagak? G punya _sense of naming_ TTTT –_ngapain ngrubah nama orang kalo gitu?_-

Siapa kah mata-mata si Madara itu? Apa sebenarnya rencana'nya'? Ikuti terus ceritanya!! XD


	14. The Beginning of Terror

Complicated Way to Be With You

Complicated Way to Be With You

**Chapter 14: Beginning of Terror**

"Aww… Kejhaaam….."

"Brisik. Kalau tidak begini nanti kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya…" ujar Gaara.

"Emang dia itu sekuat apa sih? Aku sampai harus _Sit up, Push up, Back up, _dan _Scott Jump_ masing-masing 1000 kali, udah gitu lari marathon 10 km. Gila gak sih?!" protes Itachi.

"Leih mengerikan daripada hiu-hiu itu," ujar Gaara datar sambil mendorong Itachi masuk ke dalam kolam penuh Hiu.

Weks… kok bisa? Memang di mana mereka? Sekarang ini mereka ada di Pusat pelatihan pribadi milik Gaara. Lengkap dari alat _fitness_ sampai alat _Bungee Jumping_. Kolam renang sampai… ehem… kolam hiu.

"WHUAAAAAAA!! Gwubwuu… nuuuwwh… kawwwh… blup!! Kawawwwu… aawuu kkeewwuuaww… blup… dawwwiii wiiiniiii!!_ (KUBUNUH KAU KALAU AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!!)_" seru Itachi tersendat-sendat sambil sibuk melawan hiu-hiu yang ganas, siap melahap dirinya kalau ia tenggelam.

"GILA! Mana ada 3 ekor!" batin Itachi.

Saat Itachi sibuk beradu dengan para hiu, Nanami datang membawakan minum dan makanan.

"Wah… wah… Itachi-san sangat akrab dengan mereka, ya," ujar Nanami sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping Gaara. _(pribadinya aneh :)) –ditimpuk Nice-)_

"Begitulah…" jawab Gaara singkat sambil mengambil jus buah yang dibawa Nanami.

15 menit kemudian…

"HABUAHHH!! G-A-A-R-A!! _You're dead_!!" seru Itachi kesal.

"Sori aku masih hidup," jawab Gaara ringan.

Itachi tidak membalasnya lagi. Malas.

"Oh, ya. Dan saat kau di bawah sana tadi, teman-teman kita sudah datang," ujar Nanami sambil memberikan Itachi handuk.

"Hee?" Itachi melongo.

Ternyata Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasori sudah ada di sana, dikawal dua orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Itachi pasang tampang bego, "Em… kenapa kalian di sini?" ujarnya.

"Yah… aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau kita butuh teman kan?" ujar Nanami sambil menghela nafas.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, dia memang tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain dengan baik," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Wah, wah! Itachi-san. Tadi hebat banget bertarung lawan Hiu di kolam itu. Sampai-sampai mereka mengibarkan bendera putih," ujar Naruto girang. –_Masih mau hidup mereka :)) Hiu-hiunya maksudku…_-

"Tempat ini luas sekali…" ujar Kiba yang dari tadi terpesona dengan bangunan megah ini. Em… besar tepatnya.

"Oh, ya. Gaara, siapa mereka berdua itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh… ya. Mari kukenalkan dulu. Yang berambut hitam diikat kebelakang itu adalah Shikamaru Naara. Walau tampangnya agak culun begitu, dia itu sangat pandai," ujar Gaara.

"Ehem… siapa yang kau maksud culun itu…" ujar Shikamaru malas.

Gaara mengabaikannya, "Dan yang berambut putih _njegrak_ dan memakai masker itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Dia adalah seorang ninja," ujar Gaara.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi pendek.

"Ninja?! Whuaa!! Keren!" seru Naruto semangat, "Kakashi-san bisa berubah bentuk? Atau… atau memanggil hewan??" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar saking kagumnya.

"Yaah… aku bisa yang lebih hebat," bisiknya.

"WAAAAAAHHH!!"

Yang lain sweatdropped melihat Naruto yang begitu terkagum-kagum pada Kakashi. Kakashi? Bangga… swt.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana rencanamu Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara.

"Yah… begini… pertama aku melihat kalau musuh kita ini… blah… blah… blah… dan **inti**nya, kita harus mengepungnya agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Oh ya, dan kita butuh… umpan. Sebut saja begitu," ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Yang lain hanya melongo, entah kagum dengan kecerdasannya atau tidak _dong_ sama sekali.

"Um… oke," ujar Naruto pelan, "Lalu siapa umpannya?"

Hening.

"Kamulah… siapa lagi?" ujar Gaara.

"Ekh?! AKU?!" seru Naruto kaget.

Yang lain ikut kaget, terutama Sasuke.

"Perlu kuulangi berapa kali?" ujar Gaara.

"Ukh…"

"Tapi Gaara! Kenapa harus NARUTO?!" tanya Nanami, kaget juga.

"Kalau begitu, Neji saja," ujar Gaara santai.

"NO WAY!!" langsung ditolak mentah-mentah sama Itachi, "Lagian dia… err… sibuk," ujar Itachi basa-basi.

Gaara mengangguk kecil, "Ternyata memang harus kamu, Naruto."

"Kenapa harus si dobe ini? Bisa-bisa dia mengacau," ujar Sasuke panik.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Sasuke, kesal, "Mak-Sud-Mu?!" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan di kata-katanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara, harga dirinya… terlalu tinggi. Jadi ia hanya memasang tampang acuh tak acuh saja. yang lain memperhatikan dengan bingung dan perasaan tidak enak. Tapi 1 orang di sana yang mengetahui rahasia mereka nyengir lebar.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Gaara, "AKU TERIMA!"

Lalu setelah penjelasan yang panjang lebar dan sedikit selingan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke, Itachi pun pulang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**--**_**Timeskip**_**-- **Lusanya…

Saat ini, semua sedang ngumpul di rumahnya Neji buat nyiapin pesta buat Yuu yang bakal ultah lusa. –_Wkakaka… padahal lusa saya kan kagak ultah :p (ditimpuk)_-

"Oke, karena Yuu-chan sedang menginap di tempat temannya! Mari kita buat pesta untuknya nanti kalau dia pulang! Rencananya sudah siap, tinggal bahan-bahannya saja sih…" ujar Neji.

Itachi ngangguk-ngangguk ga jelas, "Emang kapan sih dia ultah?" tanyanya.

"Lusa, kriput. Kalau gitu, nanti yang tugas belanja—"

"Aku! Aku!" Nanami langsung nimbrung.

"Aku juga mau!" ujar Aufa.

"AKU JUGA!!" seru Naruto.

"Weks… _dobe_, lu ini bener-bener kaya CEWEK aja…" ujar Sasuke sambil ber-_smirk_ ria. Puas menggoda Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah, "Apa?! TEME!!"

"Sudah, sudah, otouto yang imut, jangan ganggu… ehem… Naruto," ujar Itachi yang sekarang gantian _smirk_, membuat Sasuke membuang muka, _blushing_ dia. Hehehe…

Semua sweatdropped.

"Oke, jadi yang akan belanja nanti, Nanami, Aufa dan Naruto, ya?" ujar Neji.

Bertiga ngangguk-ngangguk.

Neji bergumam lagi, "Tugas masak…"

Hening semuanya.

"Oke… oke… aku yang masak. Ntar aku minta bantuan Hinata. Untung dia kerja di dekat sini," ujar Neji.

"Hinata? Sepupumu itu?" tanya Deidara.

Neji ngangguk, "Terus… tugas hias menghiasnya Deidara-san saja, ya… Sama Sasori-san," ujar Neji memutuskan.

Mereka tidak akan protes karena mereka memang suka menghias. Pecinta seni mereka :))

"Itachi-san bantu mereka yah, Kiba juga. Nanti yang membereskan mejanya Sasuke dengan Tobi-san," ujar Neji mantap.

Semua tidak protes lagi dan segera mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**--**_**Timeskip**_**-- **Lusanya…

Semua udah pada ngumpul di rumah Neji untuk menyambut Yuu.

"Oke! Meja beres! Makanan beres! Dandanan oke! Sekarang tinggal nungguin anak itu pulang saja!" ujar Neji bersemangat.

"Wah, angel-chan!! Kamu semangat amat!" ujar Itachi.

"Yah, kurasa yang paling semangat ya Deidara-san," ujar Neji.

"Hm… iya juga sih…"

Itachi melihat Deidara yang sudah siap dengan… _crackle_ nya untuk menyambut adiknya.

"Tapi lama bener anak itu. Katanya jam 10 pagi ini mau pulang. Ini sudah jam 10 lewat," ujar Neji bingung.

"Hm… mungkin dia keenakan main…" ujar Itachi.

PRRANG!!

"A… APA ITU?!" seru Nanami kaget.

"Suaranya dari arah dapur!" ujar Neji.

"Tunggu! Aku saja yang ke sana. Keriput! Danna! Ayo ikut!" ujar Deidara.

"Iya… iya…" ujar Itachi malas.

Lalu mereka bertiga berlari ke arah dapur dan mendapati kaca yang pecah.

"Perbuatan siapa ini…" gumam Deidara.

"Hm?"

Sasori membungkuk dan mengambil selembar kertas kecil yang membungkus sebuah batu.

"Apa ini…?"

"Hm?"

Anak itu ada di tempatku. Kalau kau menginginkannya kembali, datanglah ke markasku –yang kurasa kau sudah tahu-, besok pada jam 8 malam. Kusarankan kau datang sendirian…

_TTD_

_Maou 'En_

"APA?!"

"Jadi… dia di…culik?" ujar Deidara terbata.

TBC

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Hwe… chapter kali ini agak pendek… tapi… yaah… gitu lah. Aku… diculik –_ditendang pembaca_- ehm… maksudnya, Yuu diculik. Gimana nasibnya? Ikuti terus!! XD Akan ada… sedikit kejutan di chapter berikutnya hehehe…

Gimme some review mina! I luv them X3


	15. The Unbelieveable Traitor

Complicated Way to Be With You

Chapter 15: The Unbelieveable Traitor

"Jadi ini tempat perjanjiannya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyingkirkan kotoran di pundaknya.

"Tidak salah. Markas mereka memang di sini," ujar Kakashi.

"Waw… pantes tidak ada yang tahu, terpencil begini," ujar Kiba.

Saat ini pahlawan-pahlawan kita -_halah_- sedang berada di sebuah pelabuhan. Pelabuhan memang tidak terpencil, tapi bagian mananya? Di belakang gudang penyimpanan barang yang sudah tidak berguna lagi, dan di belakang sana ada sebuah hutan. Dan setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, baru mereka sampai ke tempat itu. Dan markas itu tersembunyi di bawah tanah! Di tengah hutan, mereka menemukan sebuah sungai yang bertanda sebuah papan yang bergambar logo milik perusahaan Madara yang sudah lama hancur. Di dekatnya, ada sebuah pintu di tanah, yang menyerupai tutup got / selokan. –_tahu kan? :))_-

"Tak kusangka mereka… secerdik itu menyembunyikannya di tempat yang begini dekat dengan pelabuhan," ujar Gaara.

"Anehnya di dekat sungai," komentar Sasori.

"Mereka suka mnacing kali," canda Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Yaah, bagaimana pun, sekarang kita harus bergegas masuk untuk menyelamatkan Yuu-chan!" ujar Deidara bersemangat.

"Wow… wow… wow… sabar mas, jangan bertindak gegabah," ujar Kakashi, "Semua tolong mundur dulu," ujar Kakashi sambil memasang tali di penutup got itu.

Semua sudah mundur dan Kakashi juga ikut mundur setelah selesai memasang talinya, lalu ia tarik…

DHUAR!!

Lubang itu meledak.

"Wow…" Kiba dan Naruto melongo bersamaan.

"Ap.. .apa?!" ujar Deidara kaget.

"Jelas sekali," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Apa yang jelas Otouto?" tanya Itachi dengan muka blo'on.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Itachi dan menghela nafas, "Sudah jelas ada perangkap kan?"

"Dia ini bodoh atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Kenapa punya kakak kaya gini?? Hh…" batin Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil nyengir berbahaya.

"Ng… Nggak. Kakashi-san, tampaknya sudah aman bukan? Kenapa kita tidak masuk saja?" ujar Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Ternyata dia memang berbahaya," batin Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, kupikir begitu, oke, aku akan berjalan duluan," ujar Kakashi, "Shikamaru, kau di belakangku," ujar Kakashi.

"Yaah…"

"Lalu kalian berjalan berurutan saja. Urutannya terserah deh," ujar Kakashi malas.

"Ngaco kamu," ujar Shikamaru, "Urutannya seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan, _move out team_!" ujar Shikamaru sok ng-Inggris ;)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setelah 10 menit mereka berjalan di lorong yang hanya diterangi lentera-lentera yang ada di atas lorong.

"Ampun!! Lorongnya sempit banget!!" keluh Naruto.

"Hm… apa ini benar markasnya?" tanya Sasori tidak yakin pada Gaara.

"Huh, jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku," ujar Gaara.

"Siapa tahu dia sudah pindah," balas Sasori.

"Sudah kubilang!!"

"Hoi! Diam!" ujar Kakashi.

"Heeeh?!"

Mereka melihat cahaya di ujung lorong itu, dan di sana terdapat berbagai mesin yang menghasilkan barang-barang ilegal, dan juga penggelapan uang.

"Kupikir tempat ini sudah hancur, tapi ternyata aku salah," ujar Kakashi.

"Wow…"

Mereka mengamati ruangan dari bagian atas ruangan yang besarnya lebih besar dari White House itu tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah dimata-matai. –_wow… sebesar apa ya? hehehe…_-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master, tampaknya mereka sudah tiba di sini," ujar mata-mata tuan Maou 'En.

"Ya… aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Madara yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Maou 'En. –_untuk selanjutnya aku sebut dia Madara aja_-

"Apa yang harus kulakukan… dengan anak yang diculik itu?"

"Hahaha… kembalikanlah pada mereka."

"Ha-I, Master…"

"Oh, ya… Selera humormu boleh juga," ujar Madara.

Mata-mata itu tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan ruangan utama di mana tuannya berada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kembali ke Itachi DKK. Mereka sedang mengamati ruangan yang baru saja mereka lihat itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat ada sebuah… ruang? Apa kau bisa menyebutnya begitu? Ini besaaar sekali…" ujar Naruto.

"Memang benar ruangan… ini besar sekali," ujar Sasori setuju.

CKLIK!!

"He? Cklik?" ujar Kiba kaget sedikit.

"Apa? Blitz kamera?" tanya Gaara, perasaannya agak buruk.

Semua orang yang ada di sana berbalik ke arah belakang mereka.

"L… Lho?!" Naruto teriak duluan.

Sasori dan Gaara shock di tempat.

"Nana-chan?! Bu… bukannya kamu harusnya… tidak ikut?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Yapoo!!" salam Nanami dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Bukannya kamu harus di rumah?" ujar Kiba bingung.

"Hei, hei, bukan hanya aku loh," ujar Nanami sambil tersenyum.

Dari belakangnya, Neji dan Aufa muncul. Kali ini Kiba dan Itachi yang shock. Seharusnya kalau Naruto sudah ketahuan cewe, Sasuke juga ikut shock ya? _Ma ne_…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" seru Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah," ujar Aufa.

"Itu benar! Kami juga menghawatirkan kalian!" ujar Nanami.

"Itachi-san, sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang lebih baik untuk menyuruhku pulang," ujar Neji tegas.

"Hm, kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan?" ujar Itachi sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"… aku melibatkannya lagi… ke dalam bahaya…" batin Itachi sedih.

"Hei, Kiba. Jangan berani bilang kalau kau akan menyuruhku pulang," ujar Aufa sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Te… Tentu tidak… hehehe…" ujar Kiba.

"Mana berani… dia penyandang sabuk hitam judo, karate dan juga taekwondo… hiiy…" batin Kiba _sweatdropped_.

( _AN : hehehe… Aufa-san, mungkin agak over tapi g masalahkan? :)) -ditendang- _)

"Gaa-chan, gomen ya. tapi aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak menemanimu kali ini," ujar Nanami.

"… jangan bahayakan dirimu…" ujar Gaara pendek, tapi dalam hati ia sangat khawatir.

"Oke, oke… reuninya sampai di sini saja, ya?" ujar Shikamaru, "Kita sudah agak terlambat dari jadwal."

"Tunjukkan jalannya," ujar Itachi.

Lalu mereka berjalan melewati jalan yang berada di atas ruangan besar itu menuju ke bawah. Lewat tangga, jembatan kecil… luncuran… -_lho?_- lalu…

"GYA!!"

"Hei, hati-hati," ujar Kakashi.

"GILA! Mereka sampai memasang perangkap beruang?!" seru Naruto kaget.

"Fuh… hati-hati dobe, kalau aku tidak sempat menarikmu tadi, kau sudah celaka," ujar Sasuke.

"Ukh… gomen…"

"Mari kita jalan lagi, hati-hati dengan perangkap," ujar Kakashi memimpin.

"Wah, ternyata memang lebih baik ke sini, ya. ini menyenangkan," ujar Nanami ceria. –_benar-benar aneh pribadinya :)) (ditendang Nice)-_

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi, setelah sampai di lantai dasar, mereka mengamati daerah itu sebentar. Ruangannya tampak kosong. Hanya ada mesin-mesin yang beroperasi sendiri.

"Ini… aneh," ujar Kakashi.

"Aneh?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada pekerja di sini… jadi pasti mesin-mesin ini dikendalikan dari jauh, tapi… apa teknologi semacam itu sudah ada?" ujar Shikamaru sambil berpikir keras.

"Ini… gila," uajr Gaara.

Di ujung ruangan itu.

"Y… Yuu?!" ujar Deidara agak tidak percaya.

"Nii… san?"

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya!!" seru Nanami.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja," ujar Itachi lega.

Saat Deidara akan menghampiri Yuu, Kakashi menghentikannya, "Tunggu dulu!!" seru Kakashi.

"A… Apa?" Deidara kaget.

DHUAK!!

"Akh!!"

Sebuah pukulan tongkat melayang ke arah Deidara, untungnya bisa ia hindari.

"Ap… APA?!"

"Sayang sekali meleset," ujar Yuu dengan nada dingin. Tatapan matanya pun berubah.

"Jangan bilang… kaulah mata-mata Madara," ujar Shikamaru yang sudah menyiapkan senjatanya, yaitu tonfa.

"Apa…? Kau pasti bercanda…" ujar Deidara, ia takut mempercayai hal itu.

"Tidak, kau sudah melihatnya ia menyerangmu bukan?" ujar Kakashi yang sudah menyiapkan kunai di tangannya.

"Ta… tapi…"

"Keriput, maaf… tapi hadapilah, dia… entah… apa dia masih adikmu yang dulu?" ujar Itachi.

"Cewek-cewek selain… ehm… Aufa, tolong mundur. Ini akan menjadi situasi yang berbahaya," ujar Kiba sok keren.

"Aku foto yaa!!" ujar Nanami ceria. Benar-benar…

"Hati-hati kalian," ujar Neji menyemangati.

"Deidara, kalau kau tidak bisa… silahkan mundur," ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak… aku… aku ikut," ujar Deidara ragu, tapi ia menguatkan dirinya dan mengambil tongkatnya.

( _A/N : ehm… darimana senjata-senjata mereka… anggap saja mereka memang sudah membawanya sejak awal, hehe…_)

Kiba dan Aufa sudah memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Walau Kiba tidak sehebat Aufa, tapi ia juga sudah menyandang sabuk hitam karate.

Gaara mengambil tombak dan Sasori menyiapkan panahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan pedang.

-_ crazy war mode on _-

Kakashi menyerang duluan, ia menggunakan kunainya dan berusaha mengenai Yuu, sayangnya ditangkis dengan mudahnya menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Apa?! Tongkat itu… pasti terbuat dari kayu bercampur logam, pasti berat, tapi… ia bisa mengayunkannya dengan begitu mudah?!" batin Kakashi kaget.

"Berikutnya!"

Shikamaru maju dan mulai menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan tonfanya. Kiri. Kanan. Atas. Bawah. Tidak ada celah. Semua berhasil ditangkis. Dan sebagai balasan, Yuu menyodoknya ke belakang.

"Ugh… sial…"

"Haa!!"

Aufa melancarkan tendangannya dengan mantap, tapi Yuu masih sempat menghindar. Ngeri. Lantainya sampai hancur ia tendang. Lalu dari belakang Kiba sudah siap sedia. Yuu kaget melihatnya… lalu…

TAK!!

Ia menggunakan tongkatnya untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau bukan orang biasa," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau lengah begitu, kau bisa mati," uajr Yuu dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ap… UAGH!!"

Kiba terlempar ke belakang setelah mengenai sodokan tongkat Yuu.

"Haaa!!" kembali Aufa melancarkan tendangannya ke arah Yuu yang masih berada di udara.

"Kau ahli, tapi tak cukup untuk mengalahkanku," ujar Yuu.

Yuu membuang tongkatnya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan memegangi kaki Aufa, lalu ia membalas menendang ke arah perutnya, menumbangkan Aufa. Untungnya di saat-saat terakhir Aufa sempat melindungi dirinya dari tendangan itu, walau ia terjatuh. Setelah itu, Yuu berlari dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Ugh…"

"Aufa-san!" seru Neji kaget.

"Dia… ukh… hebat…" ujar Aufa kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah!" ujar Neji panik.

"Gila… dia… bukan manusia…" ujar Nanami, shock.

"Tidak. Dia memang manusia," ujar Sasori pada adiknya sambil melepaskan panahnya ke arah Yuu, diikuti serangan tombak dari Gaara.

Yuu tidak menghindar, hal memang sudah ia rencanakan. Ia memutar-mutarkan tongkatnya ke arah daatangnya panah dan panah itu ditepisnya begitu saja, berikutnya Gaara, ia berlari ke arah Gaara lalu merunduk dan menyandung kakinya sebelum Gaara sempat menusuknya.

BHUAK!!

"Agh…" Gaara dengan cepat kembali berdiri, tapi dihadiahi dengan pukulan tongkat kembali.

Dari belakang, Sasori kembali melepaskan panahnya, berharap ini akan mengenai Yuu. Salah lagi, Yuu segera menyingkir dari tempat itu dan sengaja atau tidak sengaja, ia menendang Gaara sehingga Gaara mengguling ke samping, menghindari panah yang dilancarkan Sasori.

"Hei, kau mau… ugh… membunuhku, ya?" ujar Gaara terbata-bata.

"Kuharap begitu," ujar Sasori tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke! Kanan!" seru Naruto.

"hn…"

Sasuke dari arah kanan dan Naruto dari arah kiri.

"Pedang… ya?" batin Yuu.

Yuu segera berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Di… dia… Naruto, ayo tenangkan dirimu!" batin Naruto agak ragu menyerang Yuu. Bagaimana pun ia masih anak-anak.

"Haaa!!"

Ia menebaskan pedang ke arah Yuu.

"Lambat," ujar Yuu yang sudah menyingkir ke sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia memukul tengkuk Naruto, membuat Naruto pingsan dan ia mengambil pedangnya dan menaruh tongkat di punggungnya.

"Naruto!!" seru Sasuke kaget sekaligus marah.

TRANG!!

"Jangan… berani kau sentuh dia," ujar Sasuke galak. Tatapannya mengandung hawa membunuh.

"Sayang sekali tuan putrimu itu tidak akan bisa berada di sisimu lagi," ujar Yuu sambil menyeringai kecil.

"APA?!" Sasuke kaget, hal itu membuatnya lengah.

"Hiaaa!!"

Yuu mendorong Sasuke mundur dan terjatuh.

"_Chikusou_!!"

"Cih…" Sasori berusaha menyerang Yuu dengan panah, tapi dihentikan oleh Nanami.

"Nii-san! Hati-hati! Nanti kena Naruto!" ujarnya panik.

Yuu membopong tubuh Naruto dan berkata pada orang-orang yang ada di ruang itu.

"Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang master inginkan, kalian sebaiknya pulang kalau tidak ingin terluka lebih dari itu," ujar Yuu dingin.

"Tidak secepat itu!" seru Deidara.

"Hmh… Nii-san," ia menahan serangan tongkat Deidara dengan pedang yang ia rebut dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" seru Deidara marah.

"Nii-san…………………… Deidara. Ini bukanlah urusanmu lagi," ujar Yuu dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Ia melompat mundur, menyimpan pedang di sabuknya dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Ka… kamu! Bagaimana bisa kau… tega?!" seru Deidara menambah kekuatan pada tongkatnya dan menyerang Yuu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Deidara. Kau terlalu munafik. Kau pikir aku, adalah adikmu yang manis dan akan selalu menurutimu? Hm… lucu," ujar Yuu sambil menyeringai dan membalas serangan Deidara.

"Guh!!" Deidara berhasil menahan serangan Yuu dan kembali menyerangnya, "Gila. Sejak kapan kau bekerja dengan Madara?!"

Yuu mendorong balik serangan Deidara, dan menahannya, "Sejak lama dan kau tidak mengetahui hal itu."

Selama Yuu dan Deidara saling bertarung, Kakashi membawa Shikamaru ke tempat Neji DKK.

"Ugh… anak itu hebat," ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa?!" ujar Nanami kaget.

"… dia itu… adik angkat," ujar Neji tiba-tiba.

"?! Benarkah?" tanya Aufa.

Neji mengangguk, "Ya. aku memang belum pernah melihatnya bertarung sehebat itu, tapi… Kiba, waktu lomba lari kemarin kau sudah melihatnya kan?" tanya Neji pada Kiba yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ya. dia berlari cepat sekali. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan itu," ujar Kiba sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Benarkah? Yuu-chan… dia bisa seperti itu…" ujar Itachi.

( A/N : Kenapa Itachi 1-1nya yang ga bertarung?? Yah… anggap aja ia beraksinya masih nanti :)) –ditendang pembaca- )

"Entahlah. Deidara tidak pernah cerita dengan lengkap tapi… aku pernah mendengar bahwa Yuu itu pernah dipungut kelompok mafia saat ia kecil," ujar Neji.

"Jadi itu alasannya dia bisa sepeti itu?" tanya Nanami.

Neji mengangkat pundaknya, "Aku tidak begitu tahu. Tapi dia baru 14 tahun," ujar Neji.

"Apa ia tidak pernah memberitahu Deidara tentang hal ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah…"

"LENGAH!!"

BHUAK!! JLEB!!

"Aggh!!"

Neji membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat, begitu juga yang lain. Pedang tertancap di tubuh Deidara dan darah segar mengalir. Ternyata saat mereka sedang berbicara, pertarungan mereka telah mendekati akhirnya.

"Kau lihat, Deidara? Ini lah akibatnya kalau kau lengah," ujar Yuu dingin lalu segera pergi membopong Naruto.

"Sial… NARUTO!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Master aku sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang aku akan kembali."

TBC

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N : Wew, maap ya kalau kali ini OC nya berlebihan. Tapi yaah… biar cerita tetep jalan hehe… terlalu ampuh ya?? Gimana pendapat kalian? Plis gimme some review T.T Thanks mina! XD

Btw, fict ini kurasa 2 chapter lagi bakal selese ditambah epilog ;) Enjoy and please gimme reviews XD


	16. Secret Weapon

Complicated Way to Be With You

**A/N **: Hulah all! Maap lama updet T-T Karena saya ada banyak tugas nih X( Ternyata SMA itu memang lebih berat daripada SMP. Huhuhu… banyak banget tugas dan laporannya T T N' makasih juga yang udah review! XD Ok, ga usah basa-basi lagi, silahkan baca! XD

* * *

Complicated Way to Be With You

**Chapter 16: Our Secret Weapon**

"Deidara-san! Deidara-san!"

Neji panik melihat Deidara yang perutnya sudah dibasahi oleh darahnya. Yang lainnya juga tidak kalah khawatirnya melihat Deidara seperti itu. Nanami berusaha membalut lukanya, ternyata keputusannya untuk membawa kotak P3K tidak sia-sia.

"Kaya Hinata saja," batin Neji.

"Wow… Nana-chan. Sejak kapan kau belajar membalut? Balutannya rapi sekali," ujar Itachi.

"Aku diajari Gaa-chan," ujar Nanami riang, membuat Gaara _sweatdropped_.

"Tidak disangka orang itu punya kemampuan seperti ini…" batin dari sebagian yang ada di sana.

"Apa liat-liat?" ujar Gaara dingin saat merasa banyak yang memandanginya.

Semua cuma pura-pura nggak tahu aja. Kembali ke Deidara…

"Shikamaru, kurasa kita harus membawa Deidara kembali," ujar Kakashi.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tu… tunggu dulu…" ujar Deidara lirih.

Neji memandangnya dengan khawatir, "Tapi lukamu…"

"Jangan pedulikan lukaku… ukh… kalian harus terus kalau tidak kalian akan kehilangan jejak Naruto," ujar Deidara kesakitan.

"Ugh… dia benar…" ujar Kakashi ragu.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah pintu di mana Naruto dibawa pergi tadi.

"Naruto…"

Deidara yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto langsung menuruh mereka untuk pergi.

"Sudah kalian pergi saja!" ujar Deidara.

Kakashi memandangi Deidara sebentar, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus kembali dan menyembuhkan lukamu, kau mengerti?" ujar Kakashi.

"Heh… kaya kamu ga tahu aku aja," ujar Deidara sambil nyengir.

"Kalau, begitu…"

Kakashi melihat beberapa orang yang masih ada di tempat itu.

"Kiba dan Aufa, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yah… aku tidak apa-apa sih," ujar Aufa.

"Bohong," ujar Kiba.

"Heh? Benar kok!" ujar Aufa.

Kiba menepuk punggung Aufa.

"Ugh…" Aufa mengernyit kesakitan.

"Benar dugaanku. Punggungmu memar karena terjatuh tadi kan?" ujar Kiba.

"…"

"Kau harus tinggal," ujar Kiba serius.

"Dan kamu juga!" seru Aufa memaksa.

"Keadaanku lebih baik daripadamu," ujar Kiba.

"Tapi!"

"Aufa!"

"…!"

"Kau bisa menungguku kan?" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi… kau kan juga terluka…" ujar Aufa lirih.

Kiba menggeleng, "Hei, hanya luka kecil tidak akan bisa menghentikanku!" ujar Kiba sambil berpose (_sok_) keren.

"Dasar…" Aufa mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Kiba dan mengecupnya di pipinya, "Kau harus kembali," ujarnya sambil tersipu.

Kiba sesaat memegangi pipinya dan terdiam, lalu dia nyengir, "Tentu saja! Setelah kembali di 'sini', ya!" ujar Kiba sambil menunjukkan bibirnya.

"Dasar _pervert_!!" seru Aufa.

"Wah… wah… kalian ini…" ujar Kakashi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Yang lain hanya nyengir melihat peristiwa tadi, kecuali Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara tentunya, membuat Kiba dan Aufa memerah wajahnya.

"Coba Angel-chan juga kaya gitu sama aku," ujar Itachi ngarep.

"Jangan harap," ujar Neji tegas.

"Kalau begitu, Kiba ikut," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku tetap ikut," ujar Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan, membuat Nanami hampir tertawa sejadi-jadinya. –_dikeplak Nice_-

Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar, dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan tentunya. Yang lain nyengir, bahkan Sasuke hampir tertawa.

"Nanami kau di sini saja," ujar mereka berdua, lagi.

Kembali mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan sinis dan akhirnya Nanami tertawa terbahak, diikuti tawa yang lainnya. Sasuke masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"SIALAN! JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!" seru mereka berdua lagi dan lagi…

Akhrinya tidak bisa menahan lagi, semua tertawa melihat kedua orang itu.

"Astaga, kalian ini sehati, ya? Hahaha…" ujar Nanami sambil menghapus air matanya karena tertawa.

"Bukan begitu…" ujar Gaara.

"Cocok kok. Sama-sama berambut merah sih," ujar Itachi sambil nyengir, padahal ngomongnya tidak jelas.

"Agak aneh melihat kalian seperti ini," ujar Kakashi _sweatdropped_. Shikamaru juga ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Argh! Lupakan deh! Pokoknya aku ikut!" ujar Gaara, hampir berupa rengekan.

"Aku juga ikut," ujar Sasori sambil membuang muka dari Gaara.

"Mereka berdua kaya anak kecil yang suka bertengkar aja…" batin Aufa.

"Haduh… kapan kalian akan mulai akur," ujar Nanami _sweatdropped_.

"Hmph…!"

"Oh, ya. Aku juga ikut loh," ujar Nanami.

"Eeeh?! Tidak boleh!" ujar Gaara langsung.

"Kenapa? Aku kan bisa merawat kalian kalau kalian terluka," ujar Nanami santai.

"Memang benar sih…" gumam Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Masa kau juga berpikir begitu?" ujar Sasori tidak setuju.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, asal kau bersembunyi saat ada musuh datang," ujar Kakashi.

"Asyik!"

"ASTAGA…" batin Sasori dan Gaara.

"Nana-chan, hati-hati loh, musuh ini berbahaya," ujar Itachi.

"Yah…"

"Ya ampun… Nanami yang tidak bisa bela diri saja ikut… ugh… kenapa aku tidak boleh…" batin Aufa kesal.

"Yah, terserah siapa saja yang mau ikut, yang penting ayo cepat! Naruto sekarang ini sudah ada di tangan mereka!" seru Sasuke kesal. –_setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dari tawanya tadi :))_-

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Itachi, tidak ada alasan kau tidak ikut," ujar Kakashi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kerja bagus, Yuuichi," ujar Madara, "Ehm… atau sebaiknya kupanggil…"

"Tidak usah master, sementara namaku ini dulu saja," ujar Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Terserahlah," ujar Madara.

Ia berjalan menuju Naruto yang terikat di sebuah palang kayu berbentuk X.

"Yang pasti, anak ini sudah kita dapatkan," ujar Madara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa master yakin anak ini yang terpilih?" tanya Yuu.

"Tidak salah lagi. Lihatlah goresan-goresan yang ada di pipinya," ujar Madara.

"Memang tidak seperti tanda lahir biasa sih," komentar Yuu.

Di ruangan itu, semuanya tampak kosong walau tempat itu sangat luas. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kursi batu di ujung tengah ruangan itu, di mana Madara duduk, dan juga, 2 buah tiang kayu raksasa berbentuk X di sebelah kiri dan kanan kursi batu itu. Ruangan ini agak gelap, tapi samar-samar terlihat sesosok seorang manusia yang pingsan terikat di tiang kayu di sebelah kanan dari tiang kayu di mana Naruto terikat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nah, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan.

"Tempat ini seperti labirin…" ujar Itachi pusing.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu," ujar Kakashi sambil nyengir.

"Eeeh?! Ga becus amat jadi ninja!" seru Itachi.

JLEB! –_menusuk hati_-

"Ahahahaha…… katakan itu sekali lagi dan kau akan kehilangan kepalamu," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum, kunai siap di tangannya dan berada di depan leher Itachi.

"Hieeh! Sori Kakachii!!" seru Itachi, berlagak seperti anak2

"Bah…"

"Terus kita gimana nih?" tanya Nanami.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Maka dari itu Kakashi-san, aku suruh hafalin peta yang diberikan oleh pemimpin," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ahahaha… aku males sih," ujar Kakashi.

"Yah… pokoknya ikutin aku saja," ujar Shikamaru.

"Uwah! Shika-chan hebaat!!" ujar Itachi.

Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai ke sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap.

"Wuaaw… gelap sekali…" ujar Kiba.

"Aku tidak yakin di persimpangan tadi kita mengambil arah yang tepat," gumam Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, kita selidiki dulu," ujar Kakashi.

"Apa tidak ada lampunya?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, nih. Aku ga bisa motret dong!" ujar Nanami, "Tapi masih ada blitznya sih. Ehehe…"

"Ya ampun… Nanami-san, Itachi-san, Kiba, pikir dong kita lagi ada di mana ini," ujar Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

_(A/N : kenapa cuma Kiba yang ga pake 'san'? Anggap aja karena dia masih kecil, jadi ga pantes dipanggil 'san'. Wkwkwk… -ditendang Kiba-)_

"Um… Memang kita di mana sih?" ujar Itachi dengan tampang bego.

Yang laen _sweatdropped _semua, kecuali Kiba dan Nanami.

"Di bawah tanah. Ingat itu!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Gila… se-bego-begonya orang, kenapa ada orang kayak dia?" batin Shikamaru sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Adek ku… kenapa kok jadi ikut-ikutan bego ya?" batin Sasori agak _sweatdropped_.

"Belum hilang juga sifatnya itu…" batin Gaara.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, "Itachi, coba kamu peragakan latihanmu kemarin," ujar Kakashi.

"Ha? Sekarang di sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Kapan-kapan……"

"Oo…"

"YA SEKARANG LAH!!" Kakashi kehilangan ketenangannya.

"_Yes, sir_!" ujar Itachi sok menghormati.

"Mundur semua," ujar Gaara yang sudah pernah melihat latihan Itachi sebelumnya.

Itachi membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya, "_Katon_!_ Goukakyu no Jutsu_!"

BLAAARRR!! Sebuah bola api raksasa keluar dari mulut Itachi dan menerangi ruangan itu.

"Nah, gimana?" tanya Itachi senang.

Yang lain selain Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kakashi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya, terutama Sasuke.

"Wow… tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan itu," ujar Nanami kagum sambil melihat hasil potretannya. –_astaga :))_-

"Tehnik apa itu?!" ujar Kiba.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam, _shock_.

"Jelas saja itu tehnik ninja," ujar Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi keren kan!" ujar Itachi bangga.

"Oke… oke… tapi itu tadi terlalu besar apinya," ujar Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

Pegangan obor yang dipegangnya hampir terbakar semua. Kakashi yang ada di belakang Shikamaru bisa sedikit bersyukur karena bukan dia yang menyalakan obor pertama. Setelah numpang nyalain obor dari obor milik Shikamaru, mereka mulai menelusuri ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berputar, Kakashi menyadari bahwa ruangan itu sebenarnya kosong sama sekali. Tapi di ujung ruangan itu Shikamaru menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang tersegel dengan berbagai mantera, entah untuk apa itu, tapi hal itu membuatnya penasaran dan akhirnya ia memanggil yang lain.

"Apa menurutmu pintu ini akan mengarahkan kita ke Madara?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kakashi.

"Entahlah… walau begitu, untuk apa segel-segel ini? Hiasan? Kurasa bukan…" ujar Kakashi sambil berpikir.

Itachi berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan memperhatikan segel itu, dan begitu juga Sasuke yang tampak mengenali segel itu.

"Astaga…" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kakashi langsung bereaksi dengan kata Sasuke, "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"… Itachi, apa ini… benar-benar segel itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi," jawab Itachi yang tampaknya juga mengenali segel itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ini adalah segel untuk menyegel senjata pusaka klan kami, yang dulu pernah ada…" ujar Sasuke.

Itachi kaget, "Apa?! Kenapa bisa ada di sini??" tanyanya bingung.

Yang lain _sweatdropped_ lagi saat melihat Itachi.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ehehe… kan aku tidak yakin _otouto_," ujar Itachi sambil nyengir.

"… padahal… pada waktu itu… aku yakin benda ini sudah musnah saat digunakan oleh'nya'…" batin Itachi.

"Dia… bego bener…" batin Gaara dan Sasori. –_sama lagi ;)_-

Nanami sih, masih sibuk motret-motret ga jelas sendiri.

"Aku memang pernah dengar _otousan_ bilang senjata itu disembunyikan, tapi… di tempat seperti ini?" batin Sasuke bingung.

Itachi juga tidak kalah bingungnya, "Apa hanya kebetulan kita bisa menemukan senjata ini?" batin Itachi.

"Bisa kalian mundur semua?" tanya Sasuke.

Setelah mereka semua, kecuali Sasuke, mundur, Sasuke segera membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya.

"_Kai_!"

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di segel itu. Pintu yang bersegel itu tiba-tiba bercahaya dan segel-segel itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan pintu itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan kabut tipis.

"Aku akan masuk," ujar Sasuke.

Lalu diikuti Itachi masuk. Tiba-tiba saja, saat Kakashi akan memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah tenaga besar mendorongnya keluar sehingga ia terlempar.

"Ap… Apa?!" Shikamaru kaget.

"Ugh… Apa itu tadi?" ujar Kakashi kesakitan.

"Sepertinya…" Gaara berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan mencoba memasukkan tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya seperti tersetrum listrik.

"Sudah kuduga…" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ternyata memang, kalau kita bukan klan Uchiha, kita tidak akan bisa memasuki tempat itu," ujar Sasori. –_akhirnya ngomong juga dia :))_-

"Bagaimana _nii-san_ tahu?" tanya Nanami.

"… Aku suka membaca sih," ujar Sasori.

"Bahkan ruangannya dijadikan perpustakaan," batin Gaara yang sudah pernah melihat, dan tidak lupa. Jadi tepatnya Nanami lupa kalau kakaknya memang suka membaca.

"Jadi, sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu mereka dulu?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beberapa saat sebelum rombongan Itachi mencapai ruangan tadi, di tempat pertarungan sebelumnya melawan Yuu, Neji masih bersama Aufa dan Deidara.

"Ayo kita kembali," ujar Neji.

"…" Aufa tampak cemas dengan Kiba. Ia hanya memandang pintu tempat kekasihnya tadi pergi.

"Aufa, jangan khawatir, Kiba pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum.

Aufa tersenyum, "Harus! Atau aku tidak akan memaafkannya," ujar Aufa mantap.

"Deidara-san, ayo, kita pergi," ajak Neji.

"Tunggu dulu… kalian… pergi dulu saja," ujar Deidara.

Neji tampak terkejut sekaligus marah, "Deidara-san! Lihat dirimu! Kau sudah terluka seperti itu!" ujarnya tegas.

"Tidak masalah buatku… sekarang, aku harus mencari adikku dulu. Aku harus… mendapatkan penjelasan darinya," ujar Deidara lirih.

"Deidara-san!"

"Eh…? Apa ini?" ujar Aufa, membuat Neji berpaling dari Deidara dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kabut?" tanya Neji bingung.

Deidara langsung kagetsaat menyadari gas aneh apa itu, "Bukan! I… ini!!"

"Loh…? Kok…aku… jadi… ngan… tuk…" ujar Aufa sambil kembali terduduk di tempatnya tadi.

"A… aku… juga… apa… apaan… gas ini…" ujar Neji sambil tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Si…al! Ini… gas… tidur… ukh…"

BRUKH!

Akhirnya ketiganya kehilangan kesadaran mereka dan pingsan, atau tepatnya tertidur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di tempat Sasuke dan Itachi…

"Loh, yang lain ke mana?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa masuk, karena mereka bukan salah satu anggota klan kita," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

"oooh…"

Lalu mereka melihat sebuah boks kecil berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Boks itu bergambarkan simbol klan mereka, yaitu sebuah kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

_(A/N : pokoknya seperti simbol klan Uchiha di komik deh :D)_

"Itachi, coba kamu pegang boks itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Ha?" Itachi bingung, tapi ia mengikuti kata-kata adiknya.

Saat ia memegang boks itu, tiba-tiba saja boks itu terbuka sendiri, mengeluarkan kepulan asap yang lebih tebal lagi.

"Whoa!! Apa??"

"Tunggu!" ujar Sasuke.

Perlahan-lahan asap itu menghilang dan di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah _scroll_.

"Tunggu! Aku pernah melihat _scroll_ ini!" ujar Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Yang benar saja?! _Scroll_ ini sampai saat ini seharusnya tersimpan di sini! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menatap gulungan itu agak lama dengan tampang serius, "Berarti benar… Kalau tidak salah… aku pernah melihatnya di saat aku sedang bertugas," ujar Itachi sambil berpikir.

**-x Flash Back x-**

5 tahun lalu, saat Itachi sedang bertugas di luar negrinya (1).

"Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pasukan kita butuh bantuan nih!" ujar seorang anggota dari klan Uchiha.

"Sebentar Rei! Aku menemukan sesuatu di sini!" ujar Itachi.

Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah hutan di sebuah pulau terpencil dan sedang berperang dengan lawan mereka. Itachi menemukan sebuah gulungan aneh di sebuah lubang yang terdapat di sebuah pohon. Bagaimana ia tahu? Karena lubang pohon itu mengeluarkan gumpalan asap aneh yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu Itachi?!" Seru Rei tidak sabaran. Ia berada di belakang sebuah pohon, berlindung dari peluru-peluru serangan lawan.

"Entahlah!" balas Itachi. Mereka harus saling bersahutan, karena posisi mereka berdua agak berjauhan.

Itachi langsung saja membuka gulungan itu dan menemukan sebuah simbol aneh. Ia tidak bisa membaca, tentunya, sehingga ia memanggil Rei kembali.

"Rei! Kau tahu apa ini?!" tanyanya.

"Apa?! Lempar ke sini!!" seru Rei.

Setelah peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan 'istirahat' sebentar, Itachi segera melemparkan gulungan itu pada Rei.

"Tangkap!!"

"Hup!" Rei menangkapnya dengan sempurna, lalu ia segera melihat isinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya tampak kaget.

"REI! Kau tahu apa itu?!" seru Itachi.

Rei tidak menjawab, tapi ia segera melakukan _roll_ untuk menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan menuju ke tempat Itachi.

"Re… Rei?"

"Itachi! Kamu temukan di mana gulungan ini?!" tanya Rei kaget.

"Err… di dalam sini," ujar Itachi sambil menunjukkan lubang pohon tadi, "Tadi benda ini ada di sebuah kotak hitam yang bergambarkan simbol klan kita. Ada segelnya, tapi aku sudah belajar untuk membuka segel jadi aku bisa membukanya,"jelas Itachi.

Rei memandangi gulungan itu, "Hei, Itachi… Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana menggunakannya," ujar Rei sambil tersenyum yakin pada Itachi.

"…?"

Setelah beberapa saat…

"Kau yakin?!" seru Itachi kaget.

"Begitulah," ujar Rei.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini!!" seru Itachi marah.

"Itachi! Mengertilah! Kita ini ada di sebuah pertempuran! Dan yang terpenting! Aku adalah kapten dari pasukan ini!" ujar Rei tegas.

"Tapi… kau… bukankah kau akan… menikahi Sakura setelah misi ini berakhir?" tanya Itachi lirih.

"Yah, memang begitu, tapi… apa boleh buat. Ini adalah misi dan kita saat ini sedang terdesak," ujar Rei sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukan hal ini!" ujar Itachi.

"Tidak. Harus aku," ujar Rei tegas.

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena kau baru saja kuajarkan, dan kesalahan sekecil apa pun akan membuat akibat yang fatal," ujar Rei bijaksana, lalu ia membalikkan badannya, "Itachi, kuingatkan saja, _scroll_ ini biasa muncul di saat klan kita ada di saat kesusahan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hal itu mungkin akan terjadi lagi padamu. Jadi, sekarang…" ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada rekannya, "Lihat aku baik-baik yah!"

"Da…" Itachi mengembalikan senyuman Rei dan memukulnya, "Dasar sok pamer!"

"Memang!"

"Cepat pergi kalau begitu. Awas saja… kalau kau sampai… melupakanku," ujar Itachi.

"Entahlah. Kuusahakan," ujar Rei sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Dan dengan itu ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan lari ke arah _base_ pasukan lawan. Ia berlari sambil membaca sebuah mantera sambil membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"Komandan! Seorang Uchiha datang tepat menuju ke arah kita," ujar seorang prajurit di pasukan lawan.

"Musnahkan," ujar sang komandan.

"Siap!"

Peluru ditembakkan menuju Rei, tidak banyak yang luput dari tujuan tembak mereka. Darah mengalir dari tubuh Rei, tapi ia terus saja berlari, melupakan segala rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. Itachi, yang melihatnya dari jauh, tentu saja merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat membantu kaptennya, dan terutama, rekannya sendiri.

"… Bzzt… Semua pasukan, mundur," ujar Itachi melalui _walkie talkie_nya.

Semua yang menerima pesan itu segera mundur. Tidak usah tanya kenapa, karena yang memberikan petunjuk itu adalah sersan pasukan itu, apalagi, posisi mereka saat ini sedang terjepit.

(A/N : Aku tidak begitu tahu urutan pangkat di suatu pasukan sih, jadi kalau salah, maaf yah!)

"Rei… semoga kau selamat… walau kau akan melupakanku nantinya kalau kau hidup, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu…" ujar Itachi lirih.

Setelah sampai cukup dekat dengan base lawan, Rei membuka gulungan itu dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di tengah-tengah simbol yang terdapat di gulungan itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pekat muncul dari tempat itu dan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah barrier berbentuk bulat, mengarah ke arah base lawan dan menelan mereka semua.

"Ko… komandan!!" seru prajurit pasukan lawan.

"Apa ini?! Di mana kita?!" seru komandan itu bingung.

Seeesss…

"A…APA?! Aku… AKU MELELEH! Komandan! Tolong!!" jerit prajurit itu, diikuti beberapa jeritan lainnya.

"Apa apaan ini?! Aku juga meleleh! AARGH!!"

--

Selesai sudah, pikir Itachi. Di depan matanya, hutan yang tadinya begitu hijau, tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan di depannya terdapat sebuah kawah besar. Base lawan yang tadinya begitu besar juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Semua telah habis ditelan jurus Rei tadi. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak akan menangis, ia tidak boleh.

"Rei… beristirahatlah…" ujar Itachi lirih.

**-x End of Flash Back x-**

"Ternyata benar apa kata Rei… _scroll_ ini akan muncul di saat-saat tertentu," ujar Itachi.

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak," Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya, "Ini adalah senjata yang hebat, walau begitu aku tidak berharap akan menggunakannya, tapi aku harus…" ujar Itachi lirih.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang tampak sedih itu, "… Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke menatap adiknya, "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saat Sasuke dan Itachi berada di ruangan rahasia itu…

"Master, aku tidak dapat mendeteksi Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha," ujar Yuuichi.

"Hmm… apa mereka kabur?" tanya Madara.

"Tidak tahu, tapi… di sini," Yuu menunjukkan ke arah sebuah persegi dan beberapa titik-titik kecil, yang menggambarkan ruangan tempat Kiba dan lainnya berada, di layar laptopnya, "Mereka lenyap begitu saja di sini," ujar Yuu.

-Modern mode on- (pake laptop, ahuahua…)

"Aneh… itu adalah jalan buntu…" gumam Madara.

"Apa saya perlu memeriksanya?" tanya Yuu.

"… kita lihat dulu perkembangannya," ujar Madara.

"Baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua titik muncul di layar laptop milik Yuu.

"… master, mereka sudah terdeteksi lagi," ujar Yuu.

"… aneh… ke mana mereka tadi?" gumam Madara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hei, kalian lama sekali!" ujar Kiba saat melihat kedua Uchiha itu keluar dari pintu tadi.

"Haha… maaf, maaf," ujar Itachi sambil tertawa, "Habisnya _otouto_ tadi gak mau keluar dari sana," ujar Itachi.

"Haa??"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sasuke.

"E… enak aja!" protes Sasuke.

"halaaah… ngaku aja _otouto_," ujar Itachi menggodanya.

"UDAH DIBILANGIN TIDAK!" seru Sasuke lepas kendali.

"Oke, oke…" lerai Kakashi, "Jadi, ada apa di dalam sana?" tanyanya.

"Ini," ujar Itachi sambil mengeluarkan gulungan yang ia temukan tadi.

Kiba bingung saat melihatnya, "Hah?"

"Apa ini?" tanya Nanami.

"Sebuah _scroll_?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Yap. Ini adalah senjata terbaik kita saat ini," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

TBC

* * *

_(1) : Masih inget? Baca chap 13._

**A/N **: Huaaah!! Selesai juga chapter ini! --a Di chapter ini ada 1 OC. Namanya **Rei**. Yaah… udah biasa dipake sih, tapi ya sudahlah… ehehe… Kupikir fict ini akan berlanjut sedikit lagi :) Semoga sampai akhir nanti ceritanya ga tambah ngelantur T-T Hope you like It! Review yaah! XD Thanks yap!


	17. My Last Wish

**A/N** : Nah, _this is the last chapter, guys_! –_masih ada epilog seh :D_- Langsung saja okay! XD Thx juga yg udah repieww :) buat _Yoshiku Satsuki-chan_ : Maap yah. Lowongan OC sudah ditutup sejak lama ;) Thanks yah! :) Ok, mule saja!! XD

_WARNING!_ Character's death in this chapter! Plus sedikit membingungkan --a

* * *

Complicated Way to Be With You

**Chapter 17 : My Last Wish**

"Hei semua, aku punya ide. Dengarkan baik-baik," ujar Itachi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Berarti sekarang kita harus kembali ke persimpangan tadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Yah… begitulah," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" ujar Kiba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master, tampaknya mereka menuju ke arah kita," ujar Yuu.

"Bagus… kita akan menunggu mereka," ujar Madara sambil tersenyum licik.

Entah apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk melawan segitu banyaknya orang yang akan datang, tapi kita tahu bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Yuu, lepaskan bocah _kyuubi_ itu," ujar Madara.

"Ha-I!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shikamaru berlari sambil menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya, "Aneh… kita sudah melewati jalan sejauh ini, tapi…"

"Ada apa Shika-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ini aneh… tidak ada lawan, tidak ada perangkap. Semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar…" ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa kau pikir ia akan menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Shikamaru.

"Pasti ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang kita tidak tahu," ujar Kakashi.

"Benarkah…? … Bagaimana dengan nasib Naru-chan kalau begitu?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Dobe itu… pasti tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke.

"Kuharap begitu," ujar Kakashi.

"Kita sudah dekat. Persiapkan diri dan senjata kalian!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Nanami, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menunggu di sini?" tanya Gaara yang saat ini sedang menggendong Nanami di punggungnya.

"Tidak Gaa-chan. Aku ingin melihat. Aku janji akan bersembunyi nanti," ujar Nanami yakin.

"… jangan buat aku… ehm… kami khawatir," ujar Sasori.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Nanami sambil nyengir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BRAK!!

Kakashi dan Shikamaru membuka pintu itu dan langsung mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

"_Youkosou_…" sapa seseorang yang tampak didik di sebuah kursi di bagian ujung ruangan itu.

Kakashi terbelalak sedikit, "Orang itu!"

"Ya, benar. Dia… Uchiha Madara…" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Wah… wah… tampaknya mantan rekan-rekanku ini mengunjungiku," ujar Madara sambil tersenyum.

"Cih. Siapa yang sudi menganggapmu sebagai rekan kami!" cibir Sasuke.

"Otouto, jangan termakan omongannya," bisik Itachi.

"KEMBALIKAN NARUTO!" seru Sasuke garang.

"Hmh…" Madara hanya mengeluarkan senyuman mengejek ala Uchiha nya.

"Jadi dia ini yang sudah membuat masalah di mana-mana?" tanya Nanami.

Sasori mengangguk, "Nanami, sebaiknya kau bersembunyi. Keadaan akan semakin bertambah buruk sekarang ini," ujar Sasori serius.

"… Nii-san dan Gaa-chan… kalian berdua hati-hati, ya…" ujar Nanami sedih, "Jangan berani mati!" serunya.

Gaara tersenyum, "Tidak akan."

"Hn…" Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bersiaplah Madara!" seru Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan katananya yang sudah ia bawa sebelumnya, Cuma belum sempat dipakai saja. Sasuke dengan katananya. Kakashi dengan kunai, dan Shikamaru dengan tonfannya, dan juga beberapa jurus ninja yang mereka miliki. Gaara dengan tombaknya. Sasori dengan panahnya. Dan Kiba dengan tongkatnya. Nanami dengan kameranya… eh… yang ini tidak dihitung. -_ditendang_- Ketujuhnya langsung maju dengan mengambil jalur yang berbeda sesuai rencana Itachi tadi.

"Begitu tidak sabaran kah?" ujarnya santai.

Begitu ketujuhnya bersama-sama melancarkan serangan mereka…

TRANG! BRUK!

Ketujuhnya jatuh begitu saja. Ada apa ini?

"Yuu!" seru Itaci kaget.

"Hai, Itachi-san," ujar Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Sial. Kau masih saja membantuk mereka! Dasar penghianat!" seru Kiba.

"Hm," Yuu hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha… bagus sekali. Kalian memang benar menuduhnya, walau ia bukan orang yang sebenarnya," ujar Madara sambil bertepuk tangan.

Itachi spontan berbalik ke arah Madara, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya serius.

"Yah… bagaimana ya? Dengan keadaan gelap begini aku tidak begitu bisa melihat apa-apa," ujar Madara. Tampaknya ia memberikan sebuah petunjuk.

"Jangan-jangan…!" batin Itachi kaget.

"Semua! Mundur!"

Itachi membentuk beberapa segel, "_Goukakyu no Jutsu!_"

BLARRRRR!! Bola api menyalakan beberapa obor yang terlekat di dinding ruangan itu dan menerangi ruangan itu. Dan terlihat di samping kiri dan kanan sebuah tiang kayu berbentuk X. Spontan semua langsung kaget. Di sebelah kiri, terlihat Naruto terikat dan kepalanya menunduk, dan yang lebih mengagetkan, anak kecil yang sampai saat ini mereka kira adalah penghianat mereka terikat di tiang kayu itu. Benar, itu adalah Yuuichi.

"NARUTO!" seru Sasuke kaget.

"Apa?! Kenapa… dia bisa di sana?!" ujar Kiba kaget.

"Kenapa? Karena kalian semua terlalu bodoh," ujar Madara sinis. "Kalian bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia diculik."

"Sial… kapan kau melakukan itu!?" seru suara seseorang yang tampaknya telah mereka kenal.

"Keriput?!" seru Itachi kaget.

Di ujung ruangan itu, ada sebuah penjara kayu berbentuk balok. Di dalamnya ada Deidara, Neji dan Aufa yang tadi ditangkap.

"Angel-chan?!"

"… Itachi-san…" ujar Neji lirih.

"Sial, kapan mereka menangkap mereka?!" seru Shikamaru. Hal ini sangat mengesalkan untuknya.

"Kita harus membebaskan mereka," ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Sasori dan Gaara ikuti aku," ujar Shikamaru.

"Itachi, Kiba, dan Sasuke, kita serang orang itu bersama-sama lagi," ujar Kakashi.

"Hoho… apa lagi rencana kalian?" ujar Madara dengan santai.

"Laksanakan!"

Shikamaru diikuti Sasori dan Gaara ke arah kiri dan Kakashi diikuti Itachi, Kiba dan Sasuke berlari ke arah orang yang menyamar sebagai Yuu.

"Haa!!"

Kakashi menyerangnya dengan kunainya, tetapi tetap dihindari Yuu palsu itu dengan mudah. Berikutnya serangan dari Kiba. Ia melancarkan tendangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi, sebelum sempat menyentuh Yuu, pergelangan kakinya ditangkapnya dengan mudah dan Kiba dilemparkan ke arah sebaliknya, menabrak dinding yang terbuat dari batu itu.

"Sial…" rutuknya.

Berikutnya serangan katana berbarengan dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Haa!!"

"Cih…"

Yuu langsung melompat menghindari serangan itu.

"Kena kau! Sasuke!"

"Hiaa!!"

"Apa?!"

CLASH!!

"Cih…"

Apa yang terjadi? Itachi dan Sasuke melancarkan pedangnya bersamaan dan mereka sudah tahu bahwa Yuu akan melompat, sehingga mereka sengaja menjatuhkan serangan mereka untuk menipunya. Saat Yuu melompat, Sasuke langsung menebasnya. Serangan itu melukai kakinya.

"Sepertinya kalian memang sudah belajar dari kesalahan kalian ya?" ujar Yuu palsu itu dengan sinis.

"Huh! Kami tidak akan kalah darimu!" seru Itachi.

"Oh…"

--

Saat pertarungan tadi berlangsung, Shikamaru sudah berhasil mencapai ke penjara di mana Deidara, Neji dan Aufa disekap.

"Sedikit lagi. Cepat hancurkan balok ini!" ujar Shikamaru memberi petunjuk.

"Tidak semudah itu," ujar suara berat seseorang.

"Shikamaru-san! Awas!" seru Neji.

"Cih!"

BRAAAK!!

Kepulan gas menutupi pandangan. Perlahan-lahan asap itu pun menghilang. Shikamaru terbelalak kaget, ia melihat di depannya ada sebuah lubang kecil. Kalau saja ia gagal menghindari serangan tadi, mungkin dia sudah terlumat.

"Hoho… kau beruntung rupanya," ujar Madara.

"Huh, ternyata orang sepertimu juga bisa bertarung!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Yah… Sebenarnya bukan aku," ujar Madara.

Ternyata setelah asap itu menghilang sepenuhnya, di depan mereka berdiri seseorang berambut panjang pirang dengan bola mata merah darah. Goresan-goresan di pipi dan terlihat sebuah taring di mulutnya. Kukunya terlihat tajam. Sebuah bayangan merah yang membentuk sebuah ekor terlihat di belakang orang itu.

"Na… NARUTO?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Shikamaru kaget.

"Rambutnya panjang. Ia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan," ujar Kiba sambil berpikir.

Aufa yang ada di balik penjara kayu itu kaget, "Naruto… apa yang terjadi padamu…?"

Shikamaru menjadi tidak yakin karena lawannya adalah Naruto, tapi setelah serangan berikutnya dilancarkan, akhirnya ia tahu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Sasori, _back up_ kami," bisik Shikamaru sedikit khawatir.

Sasori hanya mengangguk dan segera mempersiapkan panahnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hh… hh… Sial… orang ini kuat sekali," ujar Kakashi ngos-ngosan.

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain, "_Otouto_… ada apa?" batinnya sambil menoleh ke tempat yang sama dengan adiknya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, bertaring dan bola matanya, merah darah. Ia yakin itu adalah Naruto sebelumnya, tapi apa yang terjadi?

Itachi berjalan ke tempat Sasuke, "_Otouto_… kau harus menyelamatkannya, yah," bisik Itachi.

"!"

Itachi langsung mendorongnya ke arah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke spontan berlari ke arah Naruto berada.

"Nah, sekarang kita bertarung!" seru Itachi. "Tunjukkan wujud aslimu!"

"Yah… boleh saja. Aku juga sudah malas ada di wujud ini…" ujarnya sambil menyilangkan jemarinya. "_Kai_!"

BUM!!

"Yah… memang lebih enak di wujud asliku," ujarnya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Itachi melongo. Kaget bercampur marah, dan… senang?

"Ka… kau…"

Seorang pria berambut pendek berwarna biru kehitaman, bola mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ dan ia memakai seragam perangnya saat ia berada di klan Uchiha dulu. Kakashi bingung melihat Itachi sekaget itu melihat orang yang baru saja kembali pada wujud asalnya itu.

"Kau… Rei…?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ugh.. Na… Nanami… sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat… ugh… persem… bunyianmu," ujar Kiba sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Urrgh! Tidak! Aku harus menyeretmu ke tempat yang aman!" ujar Nanami kepayahan. Ia bersusah payah menyeret Kiba ke pintu masuk tadi untuk bersembunyi.

Madara memperhatikan mereka, tapi entah keberuntungan atau tidak, tampaknya ia menhiraukan mereka, menganggap mereka tidak ada sebelumnya, walau sebuah senyuman licik terlukis di wajahnya. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana… rencana yang jahat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Naru…to?" ujar Neji kaget dari dalam penjaranya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto dapat menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan saat dia panggil, Naruto tidak menyahut, bahkan berbalik menghadapinya.

"NARUTO!!" seru Sasuke yang berlari dari arah berlawanan tadi.

Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke dengan bola mata merah darahnya.

"Sasuke! Hati-hati!" seru Shikamaru yang tampak berlumuran darah, bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. Gaara dan Sasori masih berdiri, tapi mereka sudah terluka juga. Gaara terkena cakar Naruto di perutnya dan Sasori di bagian lengannya.

"Dia kuat," ujar Gaara sambil memegangi perutnya, tombaknya sudah lama terlepas dari tangannya.

"Gaa-chan! Nii-san!" seru Nanami dari belakang pintu.

"Heh… jangan bilan kau tidak tahan dengan lukamu itu," ujar Sasori sedikit menyindir Gaara.

"Kupikir kau yang akan berkata seperti itu," ujar Gaara.

"Gaara, Sasori, kalian menyingkir dulu. Aku… harus aku yang menghadapinya," ujar Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan dan kekesalan.

"… baiklah…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Re… Rei? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Hm? Kenapa? Yah… karena Madara-sama menyelamatkanku. Lagipula, Itachi, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Rei dingin.

"!!"

**- Flash Back -**

Rei memandangi gulungan itu, "Hei, Itachi… Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana menggunakannya," ujar Rei sambil tersenyum yakin pada Itachi.

"…?"

"Menggunakannya sangat mudah. Kau tinggal membaca mantera yang akan ku ajakan padamu."

Rei mengajarkan Itachi mantera-mantera itu pada Itachi. Untunglah ia berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu, sehingga dapat menyerap semuanya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Setelah kau membaca mantera-mantera itu, selesai sudah. Musuhmu pasti habis," ujar Rei.

"Wah… hebat juga," ujar Itachi kagum.

"Tapi…" mendadak raut wajah Rei menjadi sedih, "Tentu saja kehebatan jurus ini harus dibalas dengan kehilangan besar. Yaitu memori kita," ujar Rei.

"Kau yakin?!" seru Itachi kaget."

**- Flash Back END -**

"Benar… ia memang melupakanku," batin Itachi sedih.

"… Yah… siapa pun kau, saat ini kau adalah lawanku!" ujar Rei, maju ke arah Itachi dan membawa tongkat yang tadi ia sandang di punggungnya.

"… Kakashi-san. Sebaiknya kau bantu yang di sana saja, aku yang akan menghadapi Rei," ujar Itachi sambil menyiapkan Katananya.

"… Yah… kuserahkan padamu," ujar Kakashi malas, lalu ia berlari menuju ke tempt Gaara dan yang lainnya.

Itachi langsung saja menjadi serius, "Maju Rei!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung, Sasori dan Gaara membukakan penjara kayu itu dan membebaskan Deidara, Neji dan Aufa.

"Terima kasih…" ujar Neji pelan.

"Makasih," ujar Aufa.

"_Arigatou, danna_!"

"Hn… sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi di tempat Nanami tadi," ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah…"

"Sudahlah. Neji dan Aufa, bawa Deidara ke tempat yang aman," ujar Sasori.

"Baik."

"Tunggu! Kalian berdua kembali dulu… aku harus menyelamatkan Yuu dulu," ujar Deidara.

"! Tapi!"

"Cih… Kau benar-benar lupa padaku _dobe_?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi lengannya yang terkena cakaran Naruto tadi.

"Hahaha! Naruto! Bunuh saja dia!" seru Madara dari belakang.

Naruto, yang saat ini menganggap Madara sebagai majikannya langsung saja menuruti perintah tuannya itu. Langsung ia berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"… maaf Naruto…"

JLEB!

"Ap… apa?!" Shikamaru kaget.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menghindar!" seru Sasori.

"Kenapa kau… Sasuke?" gumam Gaara pelan.

Kakashi yang baru saja mencapai tempat mereka langsung menatap kejadian di depannya dengan kaget. Kuku-kuku Naruto yang tajam menembus perut Sasuke. Darah mengalir dari perutnya.

"SASUKE!" seru Neji kaget.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke terluka…

Rei dan Itachi bertarung sengit. Sebuah Katana dan sebuah tongkat. Keduanya saling bergesekan. Mereka bertarung tiada henti.

DHUAK!

"Ugh…"

Perut Itachi tersodok tongkat Rei dengan keras.

"Seperti biasanya, Rei. Kau memang kuat," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia menahan sakit.

"…"

Rei tidak membalas perkataan Itachi. Rei yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mengenal Itachi. Rei yang sekarang sangat dingin padanya, membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Rei yang sekarang tunduk kepada musuhnya, menjadikan Rei musuhnya juga. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat. Tidak. Dia tahu. Dia harus menyadarkan Rei sebelum terlambat.

"Rei… darimana kau mengenal Uchiha Madara?" tanya Itachi.

"… sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu kan?" ujar Rei lalu meju untuk menyerang Itachi.

Untung saja jarak antara Itachi dan Rei agak jauh sehingga Itachi masih sempat untuk menghentikan serangan langsung Rei pada dirinya lalu mendorongnya mundur.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, karena kau…"

Itachi maju untuk menyerang Rei.

"Adalah SAHABATKU!!" seru Itachi sambil menebaskan katananya.

"!!"

Rei menahan serangan Itachi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Itachi. Tapi bagian bawahnya terbuka. Itachi menjegal Rei. Entah kenapa saat itu Rei juga lengah, sehingga ia terjatuh. Lalu Itachi mengarahkan katananya padanya.

"… Bagaimana kau mengenal Madara?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"… apa aku harus menjawab?" tanyanya mengejek.

Itachi mendekatkan katananya, "Jawab saja."

"… Madara-sama adalah penyelamatku," ujar Rei. "Ia berkata ia menemukanku saat sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di sebuah pulau terpencil."

"…" Itachi hanya menyimak.

"Lalu ia membawaku kemari dan sekarang aku bekerja untuknya," ujar Rei.

"… Kenapa kau mau?" ujar Itachi lirih.

"Madara-sama adalah penyelamatku. Untuk membalas budinya, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan," ujar Rei datar.

"Rei… apa kau ingat ini?" ujar Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalm sakunya.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk _Yin Yang_ terbelah 2.

(A/N : Bagi yang ga tahu Yin Yang, bentuknya seperti diagram pas Neji menggunakan jurus, Hakke, Rokku Jyuu Yon Shou-nya. Lingkaran dengan Yin, putih dan Yang, hitam. –kalau tidak salah-)

"Ini bagian '_Yin_'. Kurasa kau memiliki bagian 1 nya lagi di lehermu," ujar Itachi.

"Ap… apa maksudmu?" ujar Rei agak ragu. Ia tidak mempercayai Itachi, tapi ia memang memiliki kalung itu dan ia yakin sebelum ia bertemu Madara, kalung itu sudah terkalung di lehernya.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Si… sial… bagaimana kau tahu?!" seru Rei agak kaget dan marah.

"Tentu saja! Ini lambang persahabatan kita bukan!" ujar Itachi keras.

"!!"

"Walau kita musuh atau teman, kita akan tetap bersahabat untuk selamanya," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Da… dasar! Kau ini… sok pamer!" seru Rei tiba-tiba.

"!! Re… Rei?!"

"Menyingkir dariku, sersan," ujar Rei.

"Kau sudah ingat…?" ujar Itachi lagi, ia masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Hmh… kalung ini… bukankah kita buat bersama?" ujar Rei agak bernostalgia.

"Rei……"

Itachi menyingkir dari Rei dan Rei berdiri. Lalu Itachi memukulnya.

"Dasar! Butuh waktu lama sekali kau mengingatku!" seru Itachi kesal, walau begitu ia tetap tersenyum.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Rei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Senang kau kembali… komandan."

"Hn…"

"SASUKE!" seru Neji kaget.

Itachi dan Rei spontan berbalik mendengar teriakan Neji.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bukannya menghindar, tetap menerima serangan itu. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan lukanya, ia langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Oi… _dobe_… jangan lupakan aku… jangan berani… Naruto…" bisiknya lemah.

Naruto masih meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sasuke dan mencakar-cakarnya. Neji dan Aufa, serta Nanami hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Sasori, Gaara dan Shikamaru menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Naruto… dengarkan aku!" bisik Sasuke agak keras, "… _Aishiteru… dobe_…"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti meronta.

"Kita berjanji untuk hidup… bersama kan? Jangan lupakan itu… Naruto," bisik Sasuke. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Sa…su…ke…?"

"Apa?!" Madara yang menyaksikan kejadian itu kaget.

Naruto yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Perlahan-lahan bola matanya yang memerah itu berubah kembali menjadi biru jernih. Taring dan kukunya menghilang dan bayangan merah di seluruh tubuhnya menghilang. Dia kembali menjadi Naruto.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke!!" seru Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke lalu memeluknya, "SASUKE!! JANGAN MATI!!" serunya, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Ap… apa yang terjadi?!" seru Itachi kaget waktu ia mencapai tempat di mana Neji berada.

"O… orang itu!"

"Jangan khawatir Angel-chan, dia sudah tidak berbahaya lagi," ujar Itachi

"Memang aku binatang buas?" protes Rei.

Neji menatap mereka dengan diam, "Dia sudah kembali seperti semula, Naruto. Tapi… Sasuke…"

Yang lain langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Celaka… lukanya dalam," ujar Gaara.

"_Otouto_!"

"Sasuke! SASUKE!!"

"_D… dobe… _Berisik…" ujar Sasuke lemah.

"Sasuke!"

"Di…am… biarkan… aku… isti…rahat… seben…tar…" ujar Sasuke lemah, hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"…Istirahatlah… nanti… hiks… aku bangunkan… kau harus bangun!" seru Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu kesadarannya pun hilang.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Nanami yang melihat kejadian dari jauh merasa sangat kesal tidak bisa membantu.

"Kiba-san. Aku akan ke sana dulu, ya," ujar Nanami.

"Jangan… Nanti kau… celaka… uhuk…" rintih Kiba.

"_Ja ne_!" ujar Nanami menghiraukan peringatan Kiba, sebuah kesalahan.

Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju ke tempat Neji dan lainnya. Kali ini Madara memperhatikannya dan tersenyum licik, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _shotgun_ dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Nanami. Gaara, dari tempatnya melihat Madara langsung lari menuju tempat Nanami. Sasori kaget melihat Gaara lari begitu saja, tapi, setelah melihat bahwa nyawa adiknya terancam, ia juga langsung lari menuju mereka berdua.

"Mati kau!" seru Madara sambil menarik pelatuk _shotgun_nya.

"Nanami!!"

Gaara langsung memeluk Nanami dan memutarnya balik, sehingga sasarannya bukan Nanami, tapi dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata, menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima peluru yang akan menembus tubuhnya.

DOR!!

"… Apa… yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya… aku tertembak?" batin Gaara sambil membuka matanya perlahan dan berbalik.

"!!"

"Saso-chan!!" seru Itachi dari jauh.

Ternyata di balik mereka, Sasori berdiri, merentangkan tangannya, berdiri membelakangi mereka. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh. Peluru bersarang di perutnya dan perutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hmh… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA……" Madara hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian di depannya. "Begitu dramatis. Hebat sekali. Kalian memang benar-benar artis sejati," sindirnya.

Gaara dan Nanami menghiraukan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Madara.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Jawab aku!" seru Nanami.

"He… hei! Sasori! Bagun!" seru Gaara.

"Ugh… uhuk…" Sasori membatukkan darah.

"Nii-san!"

"Na…nami… sepertinya… kau… uhuk… selamat… syu…kurlah…" ujar Sasori terbata. Di ujung mulutnya, darah mengalir.

"Sial… kenapa kau lakukan itu!" seru Gaara.

"Karena… aku… harus melindunginya… uhuk… uhuk!"

"Nii-san…" Mata Nanami mulai berair.

"Hei… Gaara. Uhuk…"

"… apa?"

"Mulai sekarang… uhuk… kau… harus menjaganya… karena… aku… sudah tidak bisa lagi… ukh… menjaganya," ujar Sasori lirih.

"Nii-san! Jangan berbicara lagi!" ujar Nanami sambil memegangi tangan Sasori.

"Kau bisa… janji padaku itu kan? … adik ipar…" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum lemah.

Gaara sedikit kaget, tetapi ia tetap menjaga ke-_cool_annya. –_di saat seperti ini? --a_- "Tentu saja. Aku berjanji!" ujarnya mantap.

"Huh… awas saja… uhk… kalau kau tidak bisa…" ujar Sasori pelan.

"… Kau harus mengawasi kami kan? Kalau begitu jangan mati dulu!" seru Gaara.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Kau harus janji!" ulangnya.

"Ya!" jawab Gaara mantap.

"Na…mi…"

"Nii-san…"

Air mata Nanami terus mengalir. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kakaknya seperti ini. Ia tidak mau. Ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia tetap bersembunyi tadi.

"Nii-san… maaf… maafkan aku… karena aku… nii-san jadi seperti ini," ujarnya lirih.

Sasori menggeleng, "Jangan salahkan…. Dirimu… aku tahu… kau hanya… ukh… ingin menolong…"

"…"

"Itulah.. sifatmu dari dulu," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-san…"

"Nami… hidup dan… ber… ba… ha… gia… lah…" ujar Sasori terbata.

Tangannya yang dipegang Nanami melemas. Matanya telah tertutup dan ia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Ia sudah mati.

"Nii-san!!" seru Nanami.

"… cih…" Gaara tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia harus membunuh Uchiha Madara, yang telah membunuh kakak iparnya.

Tentu saja, di bagian lain tempat itu, kemarahan seseorang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia mengeluarkan katananya dan berlari ke arah Madara.

_TBC_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Auch! Auch!! Tidaaaaaak!! _Cliffhanger_ lagi!! Wakakakaka… -_ditendang readers_- Seharusnya ini chapter akhir… tapi… Tampaknya fict ini harus nambah 1 chapter lagi --a Oke, smoga kalian suka! Review diharapkan!! XD Thanks all!! XD


	18. Last Match, Last Love part 1

**A/N** : Go... Gomenasai... Sudah... nyaris 2 tahun saya tidak ngupdet cerita ini yah? Uhm... Sekali lagi maaf untuk _readers_ semuanya TT-TT Semoga kalian masih mau membaca ; A ; Makasih untuk semua review-reviewnya, maaf kalau ada yang tidak saya balas ; A ;

Selamat membaca! X3

**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING! **OOC, OC, Character's death, Gender Bend

* * *

Complicated Way to Be With You

Chapter 18: Last Match, Last Love (_Part 1_)

"Grr! Sialan kau!" umpat Gaara marah. Ia segera mengambil tombaknya dan melancarkannya tepat ke arah Madara.

"Kau pikir kau akan membunuhku begitu mudahnya?" ujar Madara dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang pasti kau akan mati!" seru Gaara.

"Gaara! Hati-hati!" seru Itachi.

Madara membaca beberapa mantera, lalu menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Gaara tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tempatnya. Hening. Gaara berbalik dengan tatapan kosong. Kesadarannya telah hilang dan ia sekarang berada di bawah pengaruh Madara.

Nanami yang menyadari perubahan Gaara langsung menoleh, "Gaa-chan!"

"Nana-chan! Mundur dulu!" seru Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah dikendalikan!" ujar Itachi.

"!"

Neji menoleh, "Itachi-san… jangan-jangan… orang yang kau katakan telah menyuruhmu untuk menghancurkan klanmu itu adalah… _Madara_?" tanyanya.

"Lebih tepatnya, ia mengendalikanku untuk menghancurkan klanku, Angel-chan," ujar Itachi kesal.

"Tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa dikendalikan dengan begitu mudahnya," ujar Madara sambil tersenyum, "Seperti orang ini," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Ternyata kemauannya tidak sebesar itu," tambahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" seru Neji.

"…"

"Jelaskan saja padanya, Itachi. Bahwa sebenarnya kau juga mengharapkan kehancuran klanmu," ujar Madara.

Spontan saja semua yang mendengar hal itu kaget.

"Kau serius?" ujar Rei kaget.

"…" Itachi mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia tidak berani membantahnya.

"Itachi-san?"

"Ya… aku memang punya keinginan untuk menghancurkan klanku," ujar Itachi.

Suasana hening dan perasaan kaget ada di setiap orang di tempat itu, kecuali Madara tentunya.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Rei kecewa.

"Yah… sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi… lama kelamaan aku juga capek dan tidak tahan dengan peperangan yang kita lakukan terus menerus. Aku ingin hidup damai saja…" jelas Itachi.

Rei melongo tidak percaya.

Itachi membuka mulut lagi, "Pertamanya kupikir aku ingin 'bunuh diri'," Neji _shock_ mendengar hal itu, "...untuk memalsukan kematianku," lanjutnya, "Aku melakukan itu karena ingin dianggap tidak ada lagi dan hidup dengan profil baru, tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi… ia mendatangiku," ujar Itachi menoleh ke arah Madara.

"Ya… aku mendatangimu," ujar Madara sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan hal itu lucu.

"Ia mengajakku untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha," ujar Itachi.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" seru Rei marah.

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi aku berkata padanya bahwa aku _memang_ mengharapkan kehancuran klan itu karena semua peperangan itu membuatku lelah. Tidak berguna sampai-sampai korban berjatuhan dan… kau sahabatku… kupikir juga sudah mati," ujar Itachi sambil menunduk.

Rei terdiam.

"Yah… setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum hambar, "Saat aku bangun, ayah dan ibuku ada di depan mataku, berlumuran darah," ujarnya lirih, "Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur saat tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul, karena aku tahu ternyata ia masih hidup."

"Lalu kisah lebay itu pun berjalan," batin Nanami _sweatdropped_ yang pernah mendengarkan cerita tentang Sasuke dan Itachi dulu. (1) Bahkan tampaknya Neji menahan tawanya mengingat hal itu. Tapi ada juga yang bingung, Shikamaru, Kakashi.

Itachi yang menyadari hal itu _mutung_, "Trus kelanjutannya… Ya gitu deh, kalian sudah tahu," ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah 2 orang itu.

"Ehem… Yah, yang penting begitu. Jadi sekarang kita tahu, kalau… sebenarnya Itachi memang menghancurkan klannya, tapi, pada saat itu ia berada di bawah pengaruh Madara," ujar Neji menyimpulkan dan yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Oke, yang penting kita udah tau, sekarang, cepat bunuh dia saja!" ujar Deidara tidak sabaran, "Aku akan menyelamatkan adikku dulu."

"Baik, jadi yang ada di sini dan bisa bertempur…"

Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, Aufa, Rei, Deidara, Nanami, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Rei dan Deidara jelas masih bisa bertempur. Kiba, Aufa, Nanami, Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji jelas saja tidak bisa.

"Shikamaru, Kakashi, Rei, Deidara, kalian tetap di sini, sedang yang lainnya, kalian mundur dulu. Jangan sampai kalian terluka lagi," ujar Itachi.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kau… tidak akan mati kan?" Neji bertanya dengan lirih.

Itachi hanya terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum, "Kuusahakan."

"…"

"Ayo, cepat kalian berlindung!" seru Itachi sekali lagi.

"Kau harus kembali Itachi-san!" Neji berteriak lantang, "Kalau tidak! AWAS SAJA!"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah Angel-chan…" ujarnya pelan.

Lalu akhirnya Neji berlari bersama yang lain ke tempat yang aman.

"Baiklah, sekarang, Deidara bersama Shikamaru, kalian selamatkan Yuu dulu. Bawa ia ke tempat yang aman, lalu segera kembali bertarung. Kakashi dan Rei, kalian alihkan pandangan Madara untuk sementara. Aku… akan mencoba menyadarkan Gaara," jelas Itachi.

"Oke."

"Ha-i!"

"Mari kita laksanakan!"

Kakashi dan Rei langsung menyerang ke arah Madara, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menyeretnya sejauh mungkin dari tempat Yuu disekap. Itachi juga berusaha menyadarkan Gaara, tapi sebelum ia sempat, Gaara menyerangnya dan ia terpaksa harus membalasnya. Deidara dan Shikamaru yang merasa bahwa keadaan sudah cukup baik untuk segera menyelamatkan Yuu, segera berlari ke arah batu besar di mana ia disekap. Tampaknya, walau Madara sedang bertarung dengan sengit melawan Kakashi dan Rei, ia tetap tahu bahwa ada 2 orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan anak kecil yang terikat di batu itu. Ia tidak peduli sebenarnya, tapi bisa ia gunakan untuk menjebak salah 1 dari mereka, dan membunuhnya. Ah... tapi...

Madara menyeringai. Jika mereka memang menginginkan anak kecil itu sampai seperti itu, maka ia akan memberikannya pada mereka. Madara kembali berkonsentrasi untuk melawan Kakashi dan Rei. Sesaat kemudian, Deidara dan Shikamaru pun mencapai tempat di mana Yuu ditahan dan dengan cepat keduanya segera melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan anak itu.

"Yuu! Yuu! Hei, bangun!" seru Deidara.

"Deidara, ayo kita bawa anak ini ke tempat yang aman dulu!" ujar Shikamaru.

Deidara mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saat ia akan menggendongnya pergi, sebuah suara lemah terdengar.

"Ngh..."

"Y... Yuu?"

"Aniki...?" panggil Yuu dengan lemah.

"Yuu! Kau sudah aman sekarang, nah ayo kita—"

**JLEB!**

Sesaat terjadi keheningan di tempat itu. Kakashi dan Rei masih berkonsentrasi pada perlawanan mereka terhadap Madara. Tapi tidak Itachi. Walau ia masih berusaha menyadarkan Gaara, ia masih dapat merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, dan benar saja. Deidara... ditusuk oleh adiknya sendiri menggunakan sebuah pedang kecil. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian di depannya itu sendiri terkejut.

"De... DEIDARA!"

Teriakan itu menarik perhatian mereka yang saat ini bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat Deidara terduduk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari perutnya yang tertusuk. Pria berambut pirang itu menatap adiknya dengan tampang tidak percaya, tetapi ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata adiknya. Deidara sangat yakin bahwa adiknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia pasti dikendalikan.

Deidara lalu memeluk adiknya itu, "Yuu... Yuu-chan... _daijobu yo_... _onii-san wa koko ni iru_..." ujarnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Yuuichi melepaskan pedang kecil itu dari tangannya yang gemetaran, "A... Ani... ki...?" Ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Deidara!" seru Shikamaru sambil melihat luka pria berambut pirang itu. "Celaka! Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti!" ujarnya.

"Aniki! Aniki!" seru Yuu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu kakaknya itu.

Pandangan Deidara mulai mengabur. Darah yang keluar sudah terlalu banyak. Ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi ia akan pergi.

Neji yang tidak tahan melihat hal itu akhirnya berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju Deidara. Entah ia beruntung atau tidak, Madara sama sekali tidak menyerangnya saat ia berlari menuju Deidara. Mungkin karena ia terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk melawan Kakashi dan Rei? Ia tidak tahu.

"De... Deidara!" seru Neji dengan mata yang berair.

"Ah... Neji..." Deidara tersenyum dengan lemah, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Deidara! Jangan... jangan mati!"

"Aniki!"

Deidara tertawa hambar, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak menyesal kok..." ujarnya, "Yuu. Jangan salahkan dirimu," ujar Deidara lalu ia terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah segar.

"A... Aniki... ini salahku... ini salahku!" seru Yuu sambil menangis.

Deidara mengelus pipi adiknya, "Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau dikendalikan, Yuu-chan," ujar Deidara menenangkan, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Neji, "Neji... tolong jaga adikku kalau aku sudah pergi nanti," ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Ti... tidak! Aku tidak mau, karena itu kau harus hidup!" seru Neji.

Deidara tertawa, "_Onegai_, Neji. Aku... uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Jangan berbicara lagi!" seru Neji. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kenapa satu per satu dari mereka terluka dan sampai ada yang mati?

"Neji, jagalah Yuu... chan..." ujar Deidara dengan lemah. "Yuu, kau adalah adik yang baik. Aku... menyayangi...mu..."

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Deidara mulai tertutup.

"Danna... sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu..." batin Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"De... Deidara...?" panggil Neji.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"A... ANIKI!"

Yuu menangis meraung-raung dan Neji yang di sampingnya pun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Shikamaru hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menyesali ketidakmampuannya untuk menyelamatkan rekannya itu.

Di lain tempat, sang Uchiha terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan Gaara dan saat ia mendengar tangisan-tangisan tersebut, ia pun tahu bahwa Deidara sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi. Setetes air mata menetes dari matanya. Gaara yang ada di depannya dan maju menyerang kaget setengah mati melihat raut wajah Itachi yang penuh amarah, "SADARKAN DIRIMU, BODOH!" seru Itachi marah dan menjedukkan dahinya dengan dahi Gaara.

Gaara terjatuh.

"Gaara! Sadarlah! Masa kau mau diperalat monster itu terus menerus? GAARA!"

"Arrrgh! Berisik bodoh!" balas Gaara.

Itachi nyengir, "Sadar juga kau, bodoh?"

Gaara menghela nafas, "Ugh... apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau diperalat Madara," jelas Itachi.

Gaara mengernyit, "Ugh... sial... Kepalaku berputar-putar rasanya," ujarnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, kita harus membawamu ke tempat yang aman dulu."

"Heh, tidak usah diberitahu aku juga tahu..." ujarnya dengan tenang, menerima uluran tangan Itachi.

Dengan cepat Itachi berlari ke arah persembunyian yang aman. Saat ia melewati Kakashi dan Rei yang sedang bertempur dengan Madara, matanya tertuju pada sang Uchiha yang telah mengendalikannya untuk membunuh klannya dulu.

"Madara..."

Itachi menggertakkan giginya. Ia harus bersabar. Setelah membawa Gaara ke tempat yang aman, ia akan segera menghabisinya.

"Gaa-chan!" seru Nanami kaget saat melihat Gaara yang dibantu oleh Itachi.

"Nana-chan, jagalah dia. Sepertinya dia terluka. Aku pergi dulu!" seru Itachi, kembali lagi ke medan pertempuran.

"Ga... Gaara..." ujar Nanami lirih sambil mengusap dahinya yang berdarah.

"..." Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Kau... bodoh!" seru Nanami, membuat Gaara kaget, tapi ia lebih kaget lagi saat gadis itu memeluknya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..."

"... Bodoh... siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu? Aku sudah berjanji padanya bukan?" ujar Gaara dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"... Un...!" Nanami tersenyum.

"Hei! Jaga dia!" seru Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul, membawa Neji dan Yuu.

"Neji!"

Gaara melihat penampilan bocah yang lusuh itu. Jangan-jangan... "Dia adik Deidara?" tanyanya pada Neji.

Neji hanya mengangguk pelan, masih berusaha menenangkan Yuuichi yang sedari tadi masih menangis karena kematian kakaknya.

"Aku... turut berduka," ujar Nanami pada anak itu. "Kakakmu adalah orang yang baik."

Yuuichi menatapnya dengan mata yang berair. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Neji cukup merasa terpukul atas kematian Deidara, tetapi, untuk saat ini ia harus kuat dan terus mendukung Itachi dan yang lainnya yang sedang bertempur.

"Ini..." ujar Shikamaru, membuat yang ada di sana kaget. Ia membawa tubuh Deidara. "Kupikir kalian ingin menguburkannya dengan layak setelah ini semua selesai..."

Neji mengangguk, "Terima kasih sekali, Shikamaru-san," ujarnya sambil mengangguk.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Ia masih menyesal karena tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Deidara. Ia memutuskan untuk berjaga di tempat itu. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh mati, tidak di depan matanya.

"Fuh... Kalian terlalu lemah," ujar Madara.

Rei berdecak,"Ck! Simpan bualanmu itu untuk dirimu sendiri Madara!" serunya dengan marah.

"RAIKIRI!"

**DHUAAAR!**

"Hh... Hh..."

Rei dan Kakashi berhenti sebentar, melihat kepulan asap di depan mereka. Mereka merasa stamina mereka sudah mencapai batasnya. Sampai berapa lama lagi hingga mereka dapat mengalahkan monster itu?

"!"

"Fuh... Hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian?" ejek Madara, di tangannya sudah terdapat aliran-aliran listrik, sama seperti jurus yang digunakan Kakashi sendiri.

"Mu... Mustahil! Itu jurus yang diturunkan dalam keluargaku! Bagaimana kau... bisa?" seru Kakashi tidak percaya.

Madara tersenyum mengejek, "Uchiha bisa melakukan apa saja, Hatake-kun," ujarnya lalu melemparkan listrik itu ke arah Kakashi.

Rei langsung bereaksi, tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, "Celaka! KAKASHI! Lari!"

Kakashi sendiri pun sama seperti Rei. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis dan ia hanya dapat menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

_CRAAASSHH!_

TBC

* * *

**(1) Flash Back di chapter 4**

**A/N** : Let's see... sepertinya 2 ato 3 chapter lagi fict ini akan selesai. Saya akan

berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
